Varsity Blues
by David A7X Perez
Summary: This is my very first Sonic the Hedgehog high school story. Sonic is the new kid at Green Hill Zone High School after moving to the new town. Follow Sonic as he forms everlasting friendships, earns unbreakabke trusts, falls in love, and experiences heart-breaking moments as he joins the high school football team. Please leave some positive feedback and enjoy my new story folks!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Sonic the Hedgehog high school story. Follow the new kid Sonic as he experiences friendship, trust, and love while dealing with the extreme pressures as he joins the high school football team. I hope everyone will enjoy my very first Sonic high school story and leave positive reviews. Anyways, enough talking and let us begin my new story!**

 **Varsity Blues**

 **Chapter One: New Kid on the Block**

 **Green Hill Zone High School**

Green Hill Zone High School is opening the doors as the new school year has officially begun. From the young freshmen to the soon to be graduating seniors, students were entering the school to begin their year. In the school parking lot, a female purple hedgehog named Aleena was dropping off her 17-year-old son; Sonic. The blue hedgehog was beginning his junior year at Green Hill High.

"Are you nervous?" Aleena asked her son. Sonic was dressed in navy blue denim jeans, a royal blue t-shirt, a navy blue denim jacket, and his red and white Converse sneakers. Sonic was holding his black Nike backpack tight; he just moved to this new town with his mother a week ago.

"A little mom." Sonic replied. Aleena just patted her son's head in comfort; she understood how hard Sonic is going through because of their recent move. Sonic gave a little smile to his mother in return; she always made him feel better.

"You are going to have a great first day of school. Who knows, maybe you will find your calling here." Aleena said. Sonic smiled again as he opened the passenger door, he let out a deep breath and closed the door.

"Thanks mom. I'll see you after school." Sonic said. Aleena waved goodbye to her son and drove out of the parking lot. Sonic joined the other students and walked into the school; getting ready for his new school. The blue hedgehog walked to the principal's office to pick up his schedule.

"Hello." Sonic politely said as he entered the office. An administrator, a kind adult cheetah, was sitting behind the desk and happily greeted the new student.

"Hello. You must be Sonic?" The cheetah said.

"Yes I am. The principal called my mom and said that I'm supposed to pick up my schedule." Sonic said. Just then, the principal came out and happily introduced himself to Sonic; it was Soar the Eagle.

"Welcome to Green Hill High Sonic." Soar greeted.

"Thank you." Sonic thanked. The administrator pulled out a sheet of paper from a folder and handed it to the blue hedgehog; it was his school schedule.

"Alright Sonic, these are your classes." Soar stated as Sonic looked over the paper.

"So my homeroom is 200. Where is that?" Sonic asked.

"Just go down the hall, turn left at the water fountain, it will be the second door to your right." Soar directed. Sonic smiled as he folded his schedule and placed it in his front pocket.

"Thank you." Sonic said.

"You're welcome and enjoy your first day at Green Hill High." Soar said. Sonic thanked the principal and walked out of the office and search for his homeroom. After following Principal Soar's directions, Sonic made it to his homeroom just in time before the first bell rang. Room 200 now had a total of thirty students and the teacher, an elder grey fox, politely welcomed her newest student to her class.

"Hello and welcome to my class. I'm Mrs. Wolf." Mrs. Wolf greeted.

"Thank you. Did I miss roll call?" Sonic asked while tugging his backpack.

"Actually I was just about to call your name." Mr. Wolf began to speak. "Students, I would like all of you to welcome our new student; Sonic the Hedgehog." Mrs. Wolf announced. The class happily welcomed their new student, except for a green hedgehog with a scar on his chest and on his left eye. It was none other than the school bully; the black jacket, matching boot, shade wearing Scourge the Hedgehog.

"Now that you have been introduced, you may take seat at any empty desk." Mrs. Wolf said. Sonic looked over the class to find any empty desk and found one next to a female, pink hedgehog. It was Amy Rose in her classic red dress with matching red boots and hairband. Amy stared in awe as Sonic took a seat next in his desk, pulled out his notebook and pen, and began taking notes. Sonic looked over to see the open-mouth Amy and happily greeted his new classmate.

"Hi." Sonic happily said. Amy got out of her current state and quickly looked down at her notebook; feeling a blush coming to her cheeks. She has never seen a guy so handsome before and she felt her blush increasing and a small smile began to form on her face. She looked back at Sonic and decided to introduce herself to the blue hedgehog

"Hi. I'm Amy." Amy said still blushing.

"Amy huh? Well Amy, that is a very beautiful name." Sonic complimented before going back to his notes. Amy blushed showed across her face as she returned back to her notes, feeling her own heart beating rapidly. Meanwhile two rows back, Scourge angrily broke his pencil in half after watching that little display. He was the only who can flirt with Amy and he was going to introduce himself personally to the new kid.

"Looks like I'm going to introduce myself to the new kid." Scourge said, feeling an evil smirk coming to his face. After the first period bell rang, Sonic was given his locker combination by Mrs. Wolf and searched for his locker. Sonic looked for his locker until he finally found it across the hall from the cafeteria. He was having trouble opening his locker until he heard a loud bang on his locker door. He looked over his shoulder to see that Amy had opened up his locker for him.

"I had that locker last year. All you have to do is bang on it and it opens." Amy said.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

"Oh my god. Your locker is next to mine." Amy said in excitement.

"I'll be damned. Looks like were locker neighbors as well." Sonic joked. Amy let out a small giggle; Sonic had a big smile after hearing Amy's cute giggle.

"Hey Sonic, is it okay if I could see your class schedule?" Amy asked.

"No not at all." Sonic replied. He pulled out his folded schedule, smoothen it, and handed it over to Amy. She happily accepted it and looked over Sonic's schedule; she was happy to learn that they had the same class schedule.

"We have the same class schedule." Amy said eagerly. Sonic just chuckled; they only met each other for one period and already they were becoming great friends.

"It's like we were destined to become friends." Sonic joked once again. Amy giggled once again before she folded Sonic's schedule and handed it back to him.

"Sonic I was wondering that, since we have the same lunch, you would want to meet the rest of my friends?" Amy asked with sweet puppy-dog eyes. Sonic was lost in Amy's beautiful jade eyes; he's never seen such beautiful eyes in his young life. He felt his own heart begin to beat rapidly as he finally found his words.

"If they are as kind and friendly as you, I would love to meet them." Sonic answered. Amy happily squealed and hugged her new classmate and friend. Sonic returned the hug, not even minding the blush that was coming to his cheeks. After a few moments, Sonic and Amy stopped hugging as the pink hedgehog walked off to her next class. Sonic watched Amy leave and closed his locker, until he was "accidently" shoved by Scourge.

"Ow." Sonic groaned in slight pain.

"What the hell do you want?" Scourge obnoxiously asked.

"Nothing man. It's just you shoved me to my locker." Sonic replied.

"Maybe you should watch where the hell you're walking." Scourge said in anger. Sonic was confused as to why Scourge was angry at him. Did he say or do something to the green hedgehog that was standing in front of him?

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm Scourge and I don't like you talking to my girlfriend." Scourge answered. Sonic was a little surprised by Scourge's words; he didn't know that Amy was dating this guy.

"Oh man, if I said something wrong I'm sorry." Sonic apologized. Scourge just shoved Sonic hard to his locker again, startling the blue hedgehog.

"Hey man, what the hell is your problem!" Sonic asked.

"Nothing I just want to personally introduce myself to you." Scourge said with a smirk. Sonic didn't even know what he did wrong but was saved by the second period bell. Scourge just grunted in annoyance and left the blue hedgehog at his locker.

"I'll see you later little bitch." Scourge said leaving for his next class. Sonic was completely confused about the events that just unfolded, but shrugged it off and went to his next period. Sonic made it to his second period class in record time and once again found a desk right next to Amy. Sonic took his seat and began his classwork. Amy was surprised to see Sonic looking tensed and confused, she wanted to know what happened after she left him.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Amy asked. Sonic looked towards Amy in dep thought; was Scourge right about Amy being his girlfriend. He wanted to know so that he wouldn't cause any problems and decided to ask Amy herself.

"Hey Amy, I'll just go ahead and ask. Are you dating some asshole name Scourge?" Sonic asked. Amy stared back in shock and lowered her head in shame, proving that what Scourge said was true. She looked back at Sonic with sadness in her jade eyes and spoke to her new friend.

"Yes I am." Amy sadly said. Sonic was shocked to her Amy say those words, but even more shocked to see her sad all of a sudden.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong by talking to you?" Sonic asked worriedly.

"No! You've done nothing wrong. It's just, Scourge hates when I talk to other hedgehogs. He even threatened to send one of my friends to the hospital." Amy stated.

"I'm so sorry Amy. Why don't you just break up with him?" Sonic asked Amy.

"I can't. He's father is a college recruiter and he showed him my impressive grades. He says that if I can make it to my senior year, I'll receive a full ride scholarship to my favorite university." Amy stated to the blue hedgehog. Sonic just sighed in sadness, he didn't want Amy to lose her once chance at a full ride scholarship.

"So does that mean we can't be friends?" Sonic asked. Amy looked back in shocked, she didn't want to end her friendship just because of her jealous boyfriend. She was beginning to an emotion beating inside her heart every time she talked to Sonic. Amy response was giving the blue hedgehog an encouraging smile.

"No. I can deal with Scourge. I want us to be great friends, and I'm not going to let Scourge stop us from seeing each other." Amy said encouragingly. Sonic smiled in relief after hearing Amy's words, he just hoped there wouldn't be any more trouble.

"Thanks Amy." Sonic replied. Just like that, the second period bell rang; signaling lunchtime. Sonic and Amy stood up, grabbed their bags, and walked outside the classroom.

"Come on Sonic. Let's go to lunch." Amy said leading the way. Outside the cafeteria, Scourge watched Sonic and Amy going to eat for lunch. He felt jealousy and hatred flow through his veins, he was definitely going to teach the new student a lesson in his own personal way.

"Alright bitch. You just made your school year a living hell." Scourge said smirking once again.

 **Chapter Two's Next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of Varsity Blues folks. In this chapter, Sonic meets Amy's friends who are also on the school's football team. They also invite the blue hedgehog to watch them practice and have a tryout with their head coach. I hope you all are enjoying my latest story and the upcoming chapters as well. Anyways, let us continued with the second chapter!**

 **Chapter Two: Amy's Friends**

 **Lunch**

Sonic and Amy had made it to lunch on time before they were out of chicken sandwiches. The two friends grabbed their lunches and made their way to a lunch table. They soon found a table, where a black and red hedgehog dressed in black pants, a white Nike shirt, black jacket, and a pair of red and white Jordan 12s was enjoying his pizza. The black hedgehog looked up to see Sonic and Amy approaching his table and waved at the pair.

"Hey Shadow." Amy said taking a seat.

"Hey Amy. How's your day been going?" Shadow asked drinking his water.

"It's going great actually. I made a new friend." Amy said while letting Sonic sit down.

"Hey I'm Sonic." Sonic said introducing himself. Shadow smiled and shook the blue hedgehog's hand in response.

"Oh shit. I've heard of you. You played football at Station Square High, didn't you?" Shadow asked. Sonic just gave a cocky smile while shrugging his shoulders, proving Shadow's was guess was correct.

"Really Sonic? You played football?" Amy asked impressed.

"Yeah. The past two years when I was at Station Square High, I played quarterback for the Stallions." Sonic spoke while taking a bite of his chicken sandwich. Amy was really impressed; she also had a thing for football players.

"This son of a bitch right here Amy led the Stallions to consecutive state championships appearances, both times lost by a single score." Shadow added.

"Yeah. It sucked that we didn't win those two title games." Sonic replied.

"Wow Sonic. You must have an accurate arm." Amy stated.

"Accurate, Powerful, and consistent." Sonic added again. Amy smiled in response; she imagined what it will be like for Sonic to play for their school. The conversation was stopped temporarily by the appearance of a female, violet-blue hedgehog. She wore her usual dark blue jeans, black t-shirt, white gloves, a purple scrunchy, and black Converse sneakers. She sat down next to Shadow, who happily wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Nebula. Glad you made it to lunch." Shadow said to the newcomer.

"Those crazy ass bitches tried to steal my chicken fingers, but I got them just in time." Nebula said. She smiled at Amy before turning her attention to the new kid at the table Sonic.

"Nebula, this is the new kid Sonic. Sonic, this is Nebula." Amy said introducing them.

"My girlfriend." Shadow added. Nebula just smirked in response and gave her boyfriend a nice, sweet kiss. Sonic just chuckled before the kiss was broken and Nebula spoke to the blue hedgehog.

"It's nice to meet you Sonic." Nebula happily said.

"It's really nice to meet and I have to say, Shadow is one lucky bastard to have a girlfriend like you." Sonic complimented.

"Guilty as charge. I like this kid already." Nebula said to her boyfriend. The four friends continued to talk and enjoy the rest of their meal. After finishing their meal, Sonic and his new friends threw their trash away and went outside to the courtyard. Outside the courtyard, students were in their own groups of friends; talking about their days.

"This courtyard is awesome." Sonic said in awe. The four friends made their way to a red echidna in red and grey Under Armor basketball shorts, matching red and grey Under Armor sneakers, and a grey sweatshirt was tossing a football to his two friends. A silver-furred hedgehog in silver/grey Adidas sweatpants, a white Adidas t-shirt, and a pair of silver/grey/white Adidas sneakers. Finally, a yellow, twin-tailed fox dressed in a gold and black Jordan basketball shorts, a matching Jordan shirt, and all black Nike Air Max sneakers.

"Knuckles! Tails! Silver! You starting playing without me?" Shadow said running up to the trio.

"You were eating man!" Knuckles said tossing the football. Shadow intercepted the pass from Tails and tossed it to Silver.

"Hey! I'm the damn cornerback! Not you!" Tails joked.

"You too slow shorty." Silver joked tossing the ball to the young fox. Sonic, Amy, and Nebula just chuckled and watched the four boys playing around. Sitting on a bench in the courtyard, a white bat, a cream-colored rabbit, an orange feral badger, and a purple cat were watching the four boys. The four girls were Rouge, Cream, Sticks, and Blaze; who were all dressed in their normal outfits and spotted Sonic, Amy, and Nebula.

"Hey Amy." Cream happily said.

"Nebula!" Blaze said waving at their friends. Amy and Nebula happily hugged each girl as Sonic looked on with a smile. After greeting each other, Rouge saw the blue hedgehog standing in front of them and smirked.

"So, who's this guy?" Rouge asked.

"This is Amy's new friend Sonic." Nebula stated. Amy gently grabbed Sonic's hand and lead him to the rest of the girls.

"Sonic, these are our friends Rouge, Blaze, Cream, and Sticks." Amy said pointing to each girl. Rouge, Blaze, Cream, and Sticks happily waved at the blue hedgehog in response.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Sonic replied. Just then, Knuckles accidently threw the ball at Sticks, stopping the entire game.

"Oh shit!" Knuckles said in shock. Sticks saw the ball coming towards her and closed her eyes, bracing the hit. Suddenly, a red charmeleon came out of nowhere and caught the ball before it hit Sticks in the face. Sticks opened her eyes to see the red charmeleon, dressed in black Levi denim jeans, a red South Pole shirt, a black Levi denim jacket, and tan Timberland boots, with the ball in his hand.

"Carson always saves the day." Blaze said with a smirk.

"You damn right I do!" Carson said while tossing the ball back to Shadow. Sticks just blushed at Carson; she had strong romantic feelings for the charmeleon. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver ran up in order for the echidna to apologize for the near-hit.

"Sorry Sticks. I wasn't trying to hit you." Knuckles said.

"It's okay Knuckles, I knew you didn't mean too." Sticks said accepting the apology. Sonic just chuckled at their little antics before Amy introduced him to the boys.

"I almost forgot. Sonic, meet Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and Carson." Amy said.

"And me!" A voice said. The entire group looked over to see a teal and purple hornet in black South Pole denim shorts, a classic Charlotte Hornets jersey with a white shirt underneath, white gloves, and a pair of teal and purple Nike basketball shoes. The hornet jogged up to introduce himself to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, I'm Hugo. Carson's best friend." Hugo said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet all of you guys." Sonic happily responded.

"All six boys are on the football team." Cream stated to the blue hedgehog.

"Really?" Sonic asked intrigued.

"Yup. Shadow is the star running back, Knuckles and Silver are the star wide receivers, Tails plays the cornerback position, Carson's the strong safety, and Hugo is the middle linebacker." Nebula stated. Sonic was amazed and impressed with each one of his new friend's positions, but he really wanted to know the one important position.

"So who's your quarterback?" Sonic asked. Amy just gave out her cute giggle; she knew that Sonic would asked for the position he played back at his old high school.

"His name is Cyo. He's a lion, but he's usually spends his lunchtime with the coach." Tails answered for his teammates.

"Why?" Sonic asked again.

"He's turnover prone. We made the playoffs the past two seasons, but once we play our playoff game, Cyo causes turnovers and we have early exits." Silver said.

"But I heard your team always have badass seasons?" Sonic asked.

"We do. But our damn quarterback chokes in the playoffs." Knuckles answered.

"It sucks that our school now thinks our school is jinxed." Nebula stated. Sonic just shook his head in disappointing defeat; maybe he can help the team out somehow. The girls just chuckled at Sonic's little antic before Rouge spoke up for the group.

"Why are you upset Sonic. You lead the Stallions to consecutive state championship games." Rouge joked. The six boys have heard about Sonic playing for the Stallions in the newspapers and were impressed by his numbers. It was then Shadow came up with a great idea for his teammates.

"Hey Sonic. Why don't you play for the team?" Shadow asked. Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Carson, and Hugo happily nodded their heads in agreement. Sonic was surprised; it's not that he didn't want to play for the team, it's just that they already have a star quarterback and what can Sonic do to help the team.

"It's a great offer, but you already have a star quarterback. What can I do?" Sonic questioned.

"True Sonic, but that doesn't mean you can't be our backup quarterback." Carson announced.

"Yeah Sonic. Play for the team." Nebula said.

"Definitely." Rouge said. Cream just happily nodded her head, Blaze clapped eagerly, Sticks gave off her puppy dog eyes, and Amy did the same as well. There is no way Sonic can say no to Amy's beautiful jade eyes and the fact his new friends were showing their support for their new friend.

"Alright. I guess I could tryout." Sonic announced. The group happily cheered and clapped after hearing Sonic's statement. Just like that, the lunch bell and all the students began to return to their classes.

"Alright Sonic. Just meet us at the football field after school and we'll have the coach hold a tryout for you." Shadow said.

"Okay then. See you later." Sonic replied. Shadow smiled in response and he went to his next class with his girlfriend. Cream went with Tails and Sticks, Blaze had a class with Silver, Rouge had a class with Knuckles, and Carson and Hugo made it to their class before anyone else. Sonic and Amy went to their lockers to grab their books for their next class together.

"I'm so happy you've decided to try out for the team." Amy said closing her locker.

"Well my mom said I would find my calling here, and she might be right." Sonic replied closing his locker shut. Meanwhile, Scourge was walking down the hall and stopped right in front of the pair.

"Hello babe." Scourge said smacking Amy's ass. Sonic saw how uncomfortable Amy was when Scourge smacked her ass. Amy never liked that Scourge always smacked her ass, it was a rude display of affection.

"Hey Scourge." Amy said with no emotion.

"Has this shithead caused any problems yet?" Scourge asked while giving a death glare to Sonic.

"No. He hasn't done anything wrong." Amy stated. Scourge just glared at Sonic again before turning his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Alright babe. I'll see you later at your house." Scourge said beginning his leave. "I'll catch you around shithead." Scourge said one last time. Sonic just stared at the green hedgehog leaving the scene, feeling his tension leave him. The blue hedgehog looked back at Amy with a tense expression.

"Are you sure it's okay that we're friends?" Sonic asked.

"I'm positive. Don't worry about Scourge okay." Amy answered. Sonic sighed in relief, but he was still worried that he might cause some kind of problem.

"Come on Sonic, let's get to class." Amy said leading the way. Sonic followed Amy to their third period class, still feeling uneasy on the inside. As they walked to their class, Amy was thinking about her relationship with Scourge. She was thinking of a way of not only breaking up with Scourge, but to still be accepted by her dream college.

"Are you okay Amy?" Sonic asked. Amy was brought out of her own little world before answering the blue hedgehog.

"Yes I'm find. Just some shit not to worry about." Amy replied. The two friends made it to their class in time and continued the first day of school.

 **After School**

The final bell ranged, signally the end of the first day of school. Sonic kept his promise and made his way to the football field, but not before calling his mother and telling her he had a football tryout. Aleena was proud that her son found his calling and told him to have a great tryout. The blue hedgehog made his to the football filed until he saw Amy running up behind him.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted as she finally reached her new friend.

"Hey Amy. What's up?" Sonic asked. Amy opened up her backpack, pulled out a sack, and handed it to the blue hedgehog. Sonic opened the sack to see a pair of navy blue Under Armor shorts, a matching navy blue Under Armor sweatshirt, and red and white Nike running shoes. Sonic was surprised by the clothing and spoke to Amy.

"What's this?" Sonic asked surprised.

"You're having your tryout today. I didn't want you to go unprepared." Amy answered. Sonic looked down at the clothes and then back to Amy with a big smile.

"This really means a lot. Thank you." Sonic said.

"Your welcome. Good luck." Amy said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left with her mom. Sonic touched his cheek and felt his smile getting bigger; he never had a friend like Amy. He closed the sack of clothes and turned his attention back to the football field with determination.

"Alright. It's time to kick some ass." Sonic stated, it was go time.

 **It's Tryout Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, this is the third chapter of Varsity Blues everyone. In this chapter, we will see Sonic having his football tryout and if he joins the football team. Also, Scourge finally welcomes Sonic to Green Hill High after his tryout. Let's just say you guys are in for a surprise, let's leave it at that. That's enough of a summary, let us continue the story!**

 **Chapter Three: The Tryout**

Sonic went to the school's locker room to change into the sweats Amy gave him for his tryout. After changing into his sweats, Sonic locked up his backpack and quickly jogged to the football field. The football field was filled with all fifty-two players practice their drills and working with the entire coaching staff. The head coach was a stern, but respectful and trustworthy white rhinoceros in green sweatpants, a white school shirt, and a green ball cap holding the playbook in his hands.

"Alright Knuckles, I want you to run a slot route." The coach said. Knuckles gave a thumbs up in response and went up to the line. Cyo the Lion was behind center with Shadow behind him and Tails guarding the echidna. Sonic watched Cyo yell hut and saw the play unfold perfectly. Cyo threw a perfect pass to Knuckles, who ended up taking a nasty hit from Tails.

"Damn!" Silver yelled running up to Knuckles. Tails growled in pure excitement for his hit as Cyo, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo kneeled in front of the down Knuckles.

"Are you finally dead Knuckles?" Hugo joked. Knuckles sat right back up and spit out his gum as a response.

"Yeah I'm good. Nice hit Tails." Knuckles complimented.

"You sick bastard." Carson chuckled as he and Shadow helped the echidna up on his feet. The other players applauded for Knuckles and Tails as the coach blew his whistle.

"Alright. That's what I'm talking about from both players." The coach stated positively. Knuckles came out of the next play and saw Sonic had come out for his tryout. The echidna smiled in response and walked up to the head coach.

"Hey Coach Hardhead, that's the player we were talking about earlier." Knuckles announced. Coach Hardhead looked over his shoulder to see Sonic ready for his tryout. He motioned the blue hedgehog over to him and Sonic jogged up to the rhino.

"You must be Sonic?" Coach Hardhead asked with a smile.

"Yes sir." Sonic replied.

"I heard a lot about you, especially your previous two seasons at Station Square High." Coach Hardhead said looking over his clipboard. He was very impressed by his overall numbers, but he wanted to see it for himself.

"Alright Sonic. We have one spot left on the team. I want to see how good you are and introduce to our quarterback." Coach Hardhead said. He motioned for Cyo to come over and the young lion jogged up to the pair.

"Cyo, I want you to meet Sonic. Sonic, this is Cyo; our starting quarterback." Coach Hardhead stated.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Sonic. Welcome to Green Hill High." Cyo said shaking his hand. Sonic returned the gesture and spoke up to the young lion.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you too." Sonic replied.

"Alright Cyo, we are going to have Sonic's tryout right now." Coach Hardhead stated.

"Okay Coach Hardhead. Shadow, bring out Sonic's equipment." Cyo shouted to Shadow.

"Why the hell do I have to do it?" Shadow complained as grabbed Sonic's helmet and pads. Silver grabbed Sonic's football pants, leg pads, and protective cup along as well. The two teammates handed the gear to the blue hedgehog, who graciously accepted.

"Alright Sonic. Once you have your gear on, we'll let you take over the offense." Cyo stated. Sonic was not paying attention as he just stared at the cup in his hand. Shadow and the others saw this and wondered what was he thinking.

"What's up Sonic?" Tails asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to need a bigger cup. My dick's going to break this little thing." Sonic joked. Knuckles and the rest of the team just laughed at Sonic's joke; that's what they all say. Coach Hardhead just chuckled before calming down and speaking up.

"Alright enough playing around, back to practice." Coach Hardhead said blowing his whistle. "As for you Sonic, we'll get you a bigger cup." Coach Hardhead joked. Sonic chuckled and jogged back to the locker room to put on his gear. A minute later, Sonic was back on the field and fully geared up; except for the little thing he called a cup.

"Alright Coach, I'm all geared up." Sonic announced. Coach Hardhead heard him and blew his whistle to the offense. The offense huddle and Cyo jogged off the field and Sonic took his place. Sonic was in the huddle with Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver on both of his sides.

"Looking good Sonic." Shadow said.

"That cup fit you right?" Silver jokingly asked.

"Yeah, but it can't handle my monster." Sonic joked. The rest of the offense just chuckled before Knuckles spoke up for them.

"Alright Sonic, Coach Hardhead wants you to run a play action." Knuckles stated as he put his mouth guard on. Sonic nodded his head and heard the coach's voice in his helmet.

"Take this tryout nice and easy. I'll be evaluating you." Coach Hardhead said in his headset.

"Alright guys. Play action 20 on one. Ready, Break!" Sonic said. Sonic came behind the center and saw that Hugo and Carson were shifting positions; indicating a blitz. The two friends were not going to fool the blue hedgehog that easily.

"Green 88 shift!" Sonic announced. The offense responded and shifted with Silver moving to the left with Knuckles and Shadow by Sonic. Coach Hardhead and the coaching staff was impressed that Sonic could see the blitz forming instantly. The defense was too late to change plays as Sonic quickly got the play off.

"Hut!" Sonic shouted. The offensive line guarded Sonic well as Hugo charged at Sonic, looking for a sack. Shadow smirked and took out the hornet by his legs, allowing Sonic to throw a deep pass to an open Silver down the field.

"Hell yeah!" Sonic shouted in excitement. The coaching staff applauded for Sonic, especially Coach Hardhead; he was definitely proven wrong. Both sides came up to the line again for another passing play. Sonic got under center again, keeping a careful eye on the defense.

"Down, Set, Hut!" Sonic yelled. Hugo wasn't to let Shadow deny him from a sack this time and bone rush the black hedgehog on his ass.

"Shit!" Shadow groaned in pain. Hugo charged at Sonic, but the new kid dodged the hornet and scrambled; losing his helmet in the process. Sonic escaped both Hugo and the charging Carson using his supersonic speed, surprising Shadow.

"Holy Shit!" Shadow said getting up. Sonic scrambled inside the pocket until he saw Knuckles running across the field. Sonic had enough time to throw the ball before taking a hard hit from Carson. Sonic was rewarded bigtime as Knuckles caught the ball midair and take another hit from Tails. Hugo approached Sonic and smiled down at the new kid.

"Nice job escaping my sack." Hugo complimented.

"Thanks." Sonic said getting back up and dusted himself off. Knuckles came up to the blue hedgehog and high-fived Sonic.

"Nice throw." Knuckles said.

"I know." Sonic smirked. Sonic showed off his skills for the rest of the practice until it was five o' clock. Coach Hardhead blew his whistle and motioned all the players into a huddle. Sonic, Cyo, and the others kneeled in front of their head coach, breathing heavily and sweating profusely from a hard day of practice.

"Alright boys. That was a great day of practice and I have an announcement." Coach Hardhead began to speak. "After watching the tryout, I'm proud to announce that our backup quarterback and newest member of the team; Sonic the Hedgehog." Coach Hardhead announced. The entire team happily cheered and applauded for their newest member Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was very happy as Cyo tossed him his official game jersey with his new number; lucky #7.

"Thank you so much!" Sonic graciously replied.

"Welcome to the Green Hill High Spartans!" Carson shouted excitedly. The entire team patted Sonic's shoulder and clapped for their new teammate. After every player welcome their new teammate, Coach Hardhead cleared his throat and spoke up again.

"Alright everyone. Have a safe trip home and I'll see everyone tomorrow for practice, including you Sonic." Coach Hardhead said.

"No problem coach." Sonic said.

"Okay guys, Spartans on three." Silver said. Sonic and the entire team put their hands together in unison and did their chant.

"One, Two, Three, Spartans!" The team shouted in unison. All the players went to the locker room to change and leave for home. Sonic was taking off his shoulder pads when he felt someone tapping him. Sonic turned around to see Cyo with a sneaky smirk on his face.

"So, you're mine competition?" Cyo said.

"Looks like I am." Sonic said with his own smirk. Cyo just chuckled before talking to his new rival.

"Just watch out buddy. I'm not choking in the playoffs this season." Cyo stated.

"Hey you're a badass quarterback, but what if you were to get injured down the line this season." Sonic responded. Cyo was a little surprised by Sonic's question; the new kid did make a valuable point. Although he was a little worried, Cyo was positive he will not be injured this season.

"Well if I do get injured, we'll see how you handle in big games." Cyo said extending his hand. Sonic saw the lion smirk and shook his hand; showing off his own smirk as well.

"I guess I'll see you at practice then." Cyo said.

"Yes you will." Sonic smirked. Cyo just chuckled and left the locker room to his father's truck. Sonic was back in his sweats as he left with Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo out the locker room.

"We saw you and Cyo back at the locker room." Shadow said out loud.

"Yeah. He's very cocky and confident." Sonic replied.

"Can't blame him. You're actually his first rival on the team." Tails said tugging his backpack.

"So he can make a rival, but cannot win a damn playoff game." Silver joked.

"Yeah, it's some weird shit." Knuckles responded.

"Speaking of shit, I have to take a mean one right now." Hugo said doing a little dance. Sonic and the others just laughed as they exited through the front entrance.

"Come on Hugo, into my truck." Carson said. The two best friends put their backpacks and bags in the backseat of Carson's black Dodge Ram truck.

"Hurry up, before I stink up your truck." Hugo said still doing his little dance.

"Alright. See you guys tomorrow." Carson said to the others. Carson started his truck and drove off to take Hugo home.

"I'll catch you guys tomorrow too." Tails said. He entered his camo Hummer H2 and drove out of the parking lot and drove home.

"Same here." Knuckles replied. He pulled out his skateboard and rode it down to his house.

"Hey Silver, can I ride with you?" Shadow asked.

"No problem man." Silver said pulling his car keys.

"Hey Sonic, you want a ride home?" Shadow asked.

"No, my house is only five blocks down. I'll walk home." Sonic answered.

"Alright then. See you tomorrow." Shadow said. Shadow and Silver entered Silver's silver and white pinstripe Chevrolet Chevelle SS and drove down the road. Sonic looked up to see the sun was beginning to set and walked home. He put on his Beats headphones and enjoyed his peaceful walk home. After four blocks, Sonic was only a block away when a mysterious person in a black hoodie stood in his way.

"Can I help you?" Sonic asked pulling off his headphones. The figure took off his hood, revealing Scourge with an evil smirk on his face. Just then, a green hawk and a purple weasel came out as Sonic slowly put his Beats headphones in his backpack. It was Scourge's friends Jet the Hawk and Nack the Weasel in black hoodies as well.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked cautiously.

"Like I said. I want to personally welcome you to Green Hill High." Scourge said. Suddenly, Jet grabbed Sonic from behind as Nack tried to grab his legs. Scourge was about to close in, but Sonic was able to fight his restraints and hit Scourge's face; breaking his nose.

"Oh you screwed up big time bitch!" Scourge said. The green hedgehog hit Sonic hard in the ribs as Jet and Nack jumped him. The trio beat down the blue hedgehog, who didn't even have a chance to defend himself and took devastating blows. The three punks continued to beat down Sonic until couldn't stand up.

"Ohh…" Sonic couldn't finish as Scourge delivered another punch to his face. Jet opened Sonic's backpack and stole his Beats headphones. Sonic groaned in pain as Scourge laughed in evil glee; taking the Beats headphones from Jet.

"Thanks for the headphones bitch. I'll see and beat you again tomorrow." Scourge evilly laughed. Nack and Jet joined in his laughter as the trio walked away from the beaten blue hedgehog. Sonic was trying to get back up from the beat down, but couldn't due to the extreme pain.

"My headphones." Sonic groaned in pain. He was finally able to get up from the pain, pick up his backpack, and limped the rest of the way home. Aleena was reading in the living room when the front door opened; revealing her beaten and bruised son.

"Sonic what happened?" Aleena asked getting up and tending to her son. Sonic wanted to tell her what happened, but he didn't want his mother interfering in his business. Sonic's best option was to lie to his mother; just until he either gets his headphones back or Scourge doesn't bother him anymore.

"It's alright mom. The football team just welcomed me to the team." Sonic lied. Aleena looked at her son worriedly, was he telling her the truth.

"Are you sure Sonic? I never seen you with bruises and a black eye on your face when you were playing for Station Square." Aleena said.

"Hey it's football mom. Shit happens." Sonic said. Aleena looked at her son one more time and just sighed at the sight.

"Okay Sonic. I'm happy that you made the team. Just be careful next time." Aleena stated.

"I will mom." Sonic said. "I'll be going to my room now." Sonic finished as he made his way upstairs to his room.

"Okay. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Aleena said.

"Okay." Sonic answered. Sonic entered his bedroom and just crashed on his bed; he still can't believe what just happened to him.

"Ow." Sonic groaned; this was the worst first day of school.

 **Next Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, here's the fourth chapter of Varsity Blues folks. This chapter will have Amy and the rest of the gang get a first glimpse of Sonic after Scourge's beating. After that, Amy will have a personal talk with her boyfriend. I hope everyone is enjoying my story and leave some positive reviews. Enough of a summary, let us continue on with the story!**

 **Chapter Four: Amy is Done**

It was the second day of school and Amy was at her locker talking to her friends Sticks, Cream, Blaze, Rouge, and Nebula. The girls were talking about their first days of school and how they were happy that it went well. Amy was joining in on the conversation, but in her mind she was thinking about a certain blue hedgehog and how his football tryout went yesterday.

"Amy, are you okay?" Nebula said taking Amy out of her thoughts.

"Huh. Oh sorry, what did you say?" Amy asked again.

"Nebula asked if you were okay." Cream repeated Nebula's words.

"Yes, I'm okay. It's just I was thinking about Sonic." Amy stated.

"You were thinking about his football tryout?" Rouge asked her pink friend.

"Of course. I just hope his tryout went great." Amy stated. Blaze and Sticks patted Amy's back in comfort; the girls were unaware of what happen after the tryout. Out of the corner of the main hallway, Shadow and the rest of the boys walked up to the girls and greeted them.

"Hey babe." Shadow said giving Nebula a sweet kiss. Nebula returned the kiss until air became necessary and slowly broke their sweet kiss.

"I can't get enough of you." Nebula said sweetly.

"Alright you two, save that for when you are alone in a room." Hugo joked. Amy and the others just chuckled as Nebula blushed in embarrassment; she always hated how Hugo can become perverted.

"So how have you ladies been this fine morning?" Silver asked politely.

"We've all been good, except for Amy." Blaze said.

"All she is thinking about is Sonic's tryout." Sticks stated to her male friends. Amy eagerly nodded her head; she really wanted to know if her new friend joined the team. The six boys saw how anxious and eager Amy is right now and decided to have some fun with the pink hedgehog.

"Oh no sorry Amy. Coach Hardhead rejected his blue ass." Knuckles joked. Amy gasped in complete horror; completely falling to their prank. The boys saw her gasped and just burst into hysterical laughter, upsetting Amy and the girls.

"We're just shitting with you Amy. Coach Hardhead loved his tryout." Tails laughed. Amy just huffed in slight anger, but she did admit that she always falls for their jokes.

"That wasn't funny." Amy huffed in anger.

"It kind of was funny." Sticks giggled. The boys continued to laugh until Carson cleared his throat, causing the group to end their antics.

"Sonic's was a damn beast in his tryout and the coach added him as the backup quarterback." Carson stated. Amy smiled in complete in joy; she now has the chance of seeing Sonic possibly playing in a game this season.

"He really did great?" Amy asked jumping in pure joy.

"Easy Amy, don't go dying from happiness." Shadow responded. Amy took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down.

"He's tryout went really great Amy. You should have seen him doing some amazing plays and shaking a big hit from Hugo." Tails said.

"Since we are all talking about the blue hedgehog, have any of you guys seen him this morning?" Blaze asked the group. Amy and the others looked around the hallway for any signs of their blue friend. They haven't seen Sonic at all and wondered if he was sick today; that was something Amy didn't want to happen.

"I haven't seen him come in yet." Cream said. Amy was wondering if Sonic got injured and decided to ask the boys.

"Did Sonic got injured during his tryout?" Amy asked worriedly. Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Carson, and Hugo all shook the heads no in response.

"Hell no. That son of a bitch is freaking fast." Carson said while complimenting about Sonic's supersonic speed.

"Even if he did, I'm positive he would have told us after his tryout." Hugo said. Amy and the girls stood in their spots, still thinking as to why Sonic hasn't shown up yet.

"Well, you guys did come out late yesterday." Nebula stated.

"True, but Sonic said his house was only five blocks away from the school." Silver said. Just then, the school bell ranged; signally the students to get to their first classes.

"That's the first bell. Come on Sticks, let's get to class." Rouge stated. Rouge and Sticks wave goodbye to their friends and went to their first class.

"Come on Blaze and Hugo. Let's get to class before Mrs. Robinson starts bitching at us for being late." Carson said. Hugo and Blaze followed their charmeleon friend and made it to their first period class in record time.

"I'll see you guys at lunch." Shadow said leaving the group.

"Hey wait up Shadow." Silver said following the black hedgehog.

"Catch you later after school." Tails replied to Shadow. He and Cream walked to their class together, leaving Amy and Nebula behind. Amy looked back at the front entrance; why hasn't Sonic shown up yet. Nebula patted her back in comfort and spoke up to her friend.

"Don't worry Amy. I'm sure he'll make it to school on time." Nebula said. Just then, a hedgehog entered the front entrance; but not the hedgehog Amy wanted to see come through. Scourge entered the school with a surprisingly new set of Beats headphones.

"There's my sexy ass girlfriend." Scourge said smacking Amy's ass. Amy once again felt uncomfortable at Scourge's treatment, how can he be such a pig. Nebula, meanwhile, only paid attention to the Beats headphones that were on Scourge's head.

"Hey Scourge, where did you get those Beats?" Nebula asked.

"None of your damn business bitch." Scourge answered back. Nebula was about to throw a punch, but was held back by Amy.

"Scourge! You don't ever call my friends a bitch." Amy replied in anger.

"So what. She's a bitch anyway." Scourge scoffed. "Anyways, I'll catch you in class babe." Scourge said smirking. Scourge obnoxiously walked away from the two girls and skipped his first class with Nack and Jet. Amy just huffed in anger before seeing the front doors closing, beginning the school day.

"Come on Amy. Let's go to class." Nebula said. Amy just sighed and walked with Nebula to their first class. What Amy didn't see was that her blue hedgehog friend had made it in time before the doors closed. She was just distracted by her boyfriend Scourge offending her good friend Nebula. The two girls met it to class and begin their lesson, unaware that Sonic was sitting in the back with a pair of black shades on. Nebula, however, saw the blue hedgehog sitting in the back of the room.

"Sonic made it." Nebula said to herself before going back to her classwork.

 **The Courtyard**

Amy and Nebula had just come out to the courtyard after finishing their lunch. The two girls walked to their usual spot, where Shadow and the rest of their friends were hanging out. Amy looked back at the doors to the lunchroom to see Sonic finishing his lunch and coming out to the courtyard. Shadow and the others noticed the blue hedgehog's appearance as well.

"Check it out. Sonic did come after all." Shadow said.

"Actually, he was in first period today." Nebula stated. The whole group was surprised by Nebula's statement, especially Amy.

"Why didn't he sit with us?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." Nebula replied. The group saw Sonic, with his shades on, taking a seat on top of one of the tables.

"Let's go check on him." Knuckles said for his friends. Amy and the others agreed with the echidna and jogged up to their blue friend. Sonic looked up to see his friends jogging up to him and sighed, there was no running away for him.

"Hey Sonic." Silver said.

"What the hell took you so long?" Carson asked. The whole group saw Sonic feeling uneasy and tense, as if something did happen to him. Sonic put on a fake smile and spoke up to his friends.

"Sorry. I…had a rough night." Sonic replied. Amy could see through his fake smile and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong Sonic? Please don't lie to me." Amy said with sad eyes. Sonic saw her sadden jade eyes and sighed, how can he admit what happen to him without causing any problems.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sonic said truthfully.

"Why not man and take off those damn shades." Silver said.

"No." Sonic answered back.

"Come on Sonic, stopping being a dick and take off those shades." Rouge said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm telling you to piss off." Sonic replied in slight anger.

"Come on Sonic." Amy said reaching for his face. Sonic moved her hands away, but she had help from Carson, Hugo, Silver, and Tails joining in. Shadow, Nebula, Cream, Sticks, Blaze, and Rouge just laughed at the antics until Amy finally took off Sonic's shades.

"Haha…" Amy stopped laughing once she saw Sonic's face. Sonic sighed and stared at all of his friends, showing off the cuts and the black eye on his face. Shadow and the others just stared in complete shock at Sonic. Amy gasped in horror; who the hell would do such a thing to her friend.

"What the hell happened Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic didn't want to tell who did this to him, especially to Amy.

"I…I fell." Sonic lied.

"Don't bullshit us Sonic." Blaze said in anger.

"Yeah. Who the hell did this to you?" Hugo demanded. Sonic could see the anger in all of his friends' eyes and decided to tell the truth.

"I…I got jumped by three assholes after my tryout. They took my headphones." Sonic responded. Now all of his friends gritted their teeth in anger; they wanted to punish those three bastards that jumped the new kid. Amy had a feeling deep inside her heart that was telling her who was responsible, but she wanted to know for sure.

"Who?" Amy asked.

"Yeah so that we can kick their asses." Cream said surprising her friends. Sonic wanted to speak, but was cut off by Silver speaking for him.

"Everyone calm down. If we start busting skulls all over the school, we will all end up getting expelled." Silver stated. Shadow and the rest of the gang just sighed, Silver was right after all; violence will not help them.

"Silver's right." Rouge replied. Shadow sat down on Sonic's right side and patted his shoulder in comfort.

"I'm sorry. We shouldn't had let you walk by yourself yesterday." Shadow admitted with guilt.

"Don't be sorry. It's my business and I don't want my friends to get involved." Sonic stated.

"Not anymore." Knuckles said holding out his hand. Sonic saw the gesture and felt a smile starting to form on his face, he wasn't alone. Sonic placed his hand on top of Knuckles', followed by Shadow, Tails, Silver, Carson, Hugo, Sticks, Blaze, Rouge, Cream and lastly Nebula.

"Thanks guys." Sonic said to his friends. Just then, the bell rang and all the students went back inside to start the third class period. Shadow and the others followed the students back inside to begin their third class, leaving Sonic and Amy behind. Sonic gave a small smile to Amy before standing up and followed his friends. Amy, however, wanted an answer now that they were alone.

"Sonic?" Amy asked stopping Sonic in his tracks.

"Yeah." Sonic responded.

"Please tell me who jumped you?" Amy asked with worried eyes. Sonic saw how upset see was and he didn't want to see a beautiful girl suffering at his pain. He took a deep breath and finally told Amy who jumped yesterday.

"I think you know who jumped me. The real question is, if you want to still be friends after all of this is over." Sonic said. Just like that, Sonic went to his third class and left the pink hedgehog alone. Amy was beginning to huff in anger and felt angry tears coming to her eyes; she was going to have a talk with a certain someone. Meanwhile, Scourge was hanging with Jet and Nack just outside the gym, talking about the beating they did to Sonic.

"Did you see his face when we kicked his ass?" Scourge laughed.

"I don't blame you boss. He's just a little bitch anyway." Jet said.

"Damn straight!" Nack joined in. Just then, the gym doors busted open and revealed a very angry Amy on the other side. Amy stormed past Jet and Nack and went straight to her uncaring boyfriend.

"Hey babe…" Scourge didn't finish as Amy slapped him hard.

"It's over Scourge! We're through!" Amy said in anger. Scourge slowly recovered from the slap and glared back at his girlfriend.

"So you're breaking up with me because of that little bitch you call a friend." Scourge angrily stated.

"You jumped him just for your pleasure. I'm tired of you interfering with my life. We're done for good! I never want to see you again!" Amy angrily replied. Scourge was about to speak until Amy slapped him hard again, cutting his lip. Amy stormed back inside the gym and returned back to her class, leaving Scourge and his friends behind.

"Damn boss. Are you okay?" Nack asked. Scourge just wiped the blood away and gave a smile in response.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Scourge said.

"You want me to get Amy back?" Jet said with a smirk. Scourge just shook his head and gave a light chuckle.

"No. I'm getting her back myself." Scourge began to speak. "However, I want you two to bring the new kid to me." Scourge demanded.

"What do you plan to do with him boss?" Jet asked.

"Let's just say I want Amy there when I have a little talk to the new kid." Scourge evilly said.

"You got it boss." Jet and Nack said in unison. Scourge just chuckled before speaking to himself.

"This will be fun." Scourge said.

 **What will happen?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello folks, I'm back with the fifth chapter of Varsity Blues. In this chapter, Amy decides to stay after school to watch and apologize to Sonic. She is unaware of what Scourge has planned for Sonic and Amy, and Nebula decides to pay a little visit. I want to thank everyone for all the positive reviews and I hope you all will enjoy my latest chapter.**

 **Chapter Five: Scourge Finally Stops!**

 **After School**

After Amy ended her relationship with Scourge earlier today, she decided to stay after school and talk with her blue friend Sonic. Not wanting to leave her alone, Cream, Nebula and the other girls stayed behind with Amy. Amy, Nebula, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, and Sticks arrived to the football field just in time for football practice. During their walk, Amy told her friends that she finally ended her relationship with Scourge.

"So you finally broke up with Scourge. It's about damn time." Blaze said with a smirk.

"I'm very proud of you Amy." Nebula stated.

"Now you don't have to be that worthless bastard." Cream added.

"Congrats girlfriend." Rouge said.

"Thank you. I'm so happy I broke up with that son of a bitch." Amy admitted happily.

"Alright girls, let's go see Sonic and the guys playing football." Sticks said. Amy and the others agreed with the feral badger and walked up to the fence to see the boys practice. Amy felt the weight off her shoulders, although she was upset inside due to the fact of her chances at a college scholarship were gone. Nebula saw Amy's sadden eyes and spoke up to her closest friend.

"What's wrong Amy?" Nebula asked.

"It's that now I'm done with Scourge, I can't get that full scholarship I've always wanted. I don't know what to do now." Amy admitted sadly. The four other girls heard Amy's words and patted her back in comfort, knowing how much hard work she had gone through just to get a chance at her university.

"Don't worry. We'll find another way to help you get into your favorite university." Rouge said encouragingly. Amy looked up with a surprised expression, maybe her friends can find a way to get her full scholarship.

"Do you really mean it?" Amy asked with hope. Blaze, Nebula, Rouge, Cream, and Sticks all smiled in encouragement; showing they will stay by her side and help her get into college.

"Your damn right we'll get your scholarship." Blaze stated. Amy smiled in response before returning her attention back to the football practice. The six girls watched the seven boys practice for their very first game. Amy saw Sonic jogging on the field and shouted to get his attention.

"Hey Sonic!" Amy shouted. Sonic heard the voice and looked over his shoulder to see Amy and the girls waving at him. Sonic smiled at the girls and waved back, feeling really happy that Amy came to see him practice. Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles also saw the girls waving and approached the backup quarterback.

"Looks like you already have a fan base blue boy." Shadow joked.

"I am so jealous of you." Silver said with a fake gay voice. Sonic just chuckled at his teammates antics before hearing Coach Hardhead calling them back to the field.

"Alright guys. Enough getting the girls' attention, let's get back to practice." Knuckles announced. The two wide receivers and running back began to walk back to the huddle. Sonic waved back one more time before joining his friends in the huddle. Amy and the girls just watched the boys continue their practice.

"Okay girls, let's watch." Sticks said. Amy watched Sonic with a dreamy expression as he threw the football to his receivers or handed the ball to the running back. Nebula began to drool watching Shadow show off his amazing running skills. Rouge was distracted at Knuckles' muscles and everytime he caught the ball. Rouge shook off her dreamy stare, saw Nebula drooling over Shadow, and snapped her fingers to get her attention.

"Nebula you're drooling." Rouge said. Nebula saw the drool stained on her shirt and blushed in embarrassment; she can't help the fact her hot boyfriend is sweating and showing off his muscles.

"Sorry. Watching Shadow always gets me hot down there." Nebula said with a blush. Rouge just giggled, Hugo's perverted jokes are rubbing off on Nebula. Meanwhile, Blaze and Cream sighed dreamily as they watched Silver and Tails going up against each other. As for Sticks, the feral badger felt her heart beat increase each time Carson made a big tackle. It was at that moment, each girl realized they had strong romantic feelings for the guys they had their eyes on.

"Oh my god. I think I'm in love." Sticks said to the group. Amy and the others got out of the dreamy states and turned their attention to the feral badger.

"I feeling the same as well." Cream admitted with a blush.

"Silver is just so…sweet." Blaze said with a dreamy expression.

"Knuckles has those…tight…ripped…muscles." Rouge said seductively.

"I can't get enough of that black hedgehog." Nebula said with her own seductive smirk. The girls then turned their attention to Amy, who felt her blush increase in embarrassment. She was feeling love beating in her heart everytime she talked to Sonic, but she didn't want to push it.

"I don't know. I just broke up with Scourge and I'm afraid of ruining our friendship." Amy admitted. Rouge and the others sighed in unison; each one, except Nebula, was afraid of the possibility of their friendships ending as well.

"Amy's right. We should just wait until we finally decided to go after the guys we like." Cream stated. Rouge and the others nodded in agreement and returned their attention back to the practice. Sonic and the boys continued to practice until Coach Hardhead blew the final whistle, ending their great practice. The entire team huddle around their coach for one last pep talk and cheer and walked back to the locker room.

"Okay girls. Let's go wait for the guys after they've changed." Nebula said. The girls waited outside of the gym and saw the doors open and the players going home for the day. The last ones to come out the locker room were Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, Hugo, and even Cyo. The eight teammates saw the girls waiting outside and happily smiled at them.

"Hey girls. Did you enjoy our practice?" Silver said with a wink. The girls just giggled and smiled back at the boys, they were definitely feeling love beating in their hearts.

"Yes we did enjoy the practice." Blaze replied. Cyo just chuckled before looking at his watch and gasped at the time.

"Oh shit! I better get going or my mom's going to kick my ass." Cyo announced.

"You still let your mom spank you?" Hugo joked.

"I'm not surprised." Carson joked as well. Cyo just joking flipped them off in response before turning his attention to his friendly rival.

"Alright Sonic, I'll see you tomorrow for practice. Remember, I'm still the starter." Cyo said.

"We'll see about that." Sonic said with a friendly smirk.

"Just keep talking." Cyo said.

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving now?" Tails stated. Cyo looked up in shock and quickly left the group of friends before his mom kicks his ass. The gang just chuckled as they walked to the school parking lot. Along the way, Amy told Sonic and the boys that she ended her relationship with Scourge earlier today. The boys were surprised, except for Sonic; he was worried about Amy and her future in college being ruined.

"It's about damn time you dumped that shithead." Knuckles said.

"I'm agreeing with the walking cherry." Silver joked. Knuckles juts give his friend a death glare before hearing Tails speak.

"Why?" Tails asked. Amy didn't want to tell her friends the real reason and decided to give another answer in response.

"Let's just say that we were never meant to be together." Amy answered.

"Well it's your life Amy. I got not complaints here." Shadow said. The gang looked up to see the sun beginning to set and pulled out their car keys.

"Alright Sticks and Hugo, if you want a ride home then get in my damn truck." Carson said walking to his Dodge Ram. Hugo rode the passenger side with Sticks riding in the back as the charmeleon started the truck. The trio waved goodbye to the gang and drove out of the parking lot to head on home. Knuckles pulled out his skateboard and smiled at Rouge the Bat.

"Come on Rouge, I'll take you home." Knuckles said. Rouge was confused as to how before Knuckles picked her up bridal style, startling the bat.

"Whoa." Rouge said with a blush. Knuckles rode off into the distance with Rouge waving goodbye for the pair. Tails pulled out his keys to his hummer and kindly lead Cream to his camo Hummer H2.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Cream announced. Tails waved at his friends before starting his Hummer and driving Cream to her home. This left Sonic alone with Amy, Shadow, Nebula, and Silver at the school.

"Come on Shadow. I'll take you and Nebula home." Silver announced while pulling his keys to his Chevelle.

"Thanks bro. Are you coming babe?" Shadow asked his girlfriend. Nebula happily nodded and began to walk with Shadow until she stopped to ask Sonic a question.

"Hey Sonic. I have to ask; what kind of headphones did those thugs steal from you?" Nebula asked.

"Those bastards stole my Beats headphones." Sonic said while pulling out a bottle of Gatorade. As Sonic took a sip, he didn't see Amy and Nebula looking at each other in shock. The two girls got out of their shock once Sonic finished his drink.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Oh nothing. I'll see you tomorrow." Nebula said. She walked back to her boyfriend and entered the back seat of Silver's Chevelle. Shadow and Silver waved goodbye to Sonic and Amy and drove out of the parking lot. Sonic looked towards Amy, who had a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"My mom is working late and my house is around the corner of this block." Amy replied.

"I'll walk you home." Sonic announced.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Of course. Come on let's go." Sonic said as he gently grabbed Amy's hand. Amy blushed at the kind gesture and happily accepted it. The two friends walked down the street, unaware that they were being followed. During their walk, Sonic decided to ask Amy about her decision to end her relationship with Scourge.

"Are you sure you made the right decision to break up with Scourge?" Sonic asked. Amy looked at Sonic and saw slight fear and worriment in his emerald eyes.

"Yes I did. I knew Scourge was the one that jumped you and stole your headphones." Amy stated.

"But what about…" Sonic tried to speak but Amy stopped him.

"I don't care if I can't get my scholarship, I'll find another way to receive it." Amy said. Sonic saw the determination in her eyes and tighten the grip on her hand.

"If you don't receive the scholarship, I'll try to pull some strings and get you into your school." Sonic said with a smile. Amy felt her own smile grow bigger, feeling love and trust beating inside her heart rapidly. Before the pair reached the corner of the street, Sonic and Amy were grabbed from behind and taken to a dark alley. Amy was held back as Sonic was slammed to a hard wall.

"What the hell is going on?" Amy asked. Her answered came as Scourge came out of the darkness and evilly grinned at them. Sonic gasped as he saw that Jet was holding Amy from behind and Nack was the one that slammed him to the wall. Scourge slowly approached his ex-girlfriend and slapped her face hard.

"You dare break up with me you worthless bitch." Scourge said. Jet just laughed as Amy was slapped hard again, receiving a cut on her lips. Sonic tried to get to Amy, but was hit hard in the ribs by Nack. Amy began to cry in pain as Scourge walked to the new kid with an evil smirk.

"You're the real reason Amy broke up with me." Scourge said. Scourge immediately punched the blue hedgehog until he was down on his knees and Nack held his head up. Amy looked up to see Sonic with a busted lip and blood coming out of his mouth.

"Sonic!" Amy cried. Scourge heard her and walked up to the pink hedgehog and slapped her hard again.

"Now bitch, I'm going to open my fly and you are going to swallow what I give you bitch." Scourge said. Sonic felt anger and bravery flow through his veins and spoke to the green bastard.

"Why don't you put what you got into my mouth? That's unless you want to lose what you got in your pants." Sonic said with little emotion. Scourge heard the bloody hedgehog and kneeled down to him.

"Really punk? I knew you are gay." Scourge said. Sonic just chuckled at the green hedgehog before speaking to him again.

"You should realize every time you punch my head; you cause brain trauma. Serious brain trauma causes the victim to bite down hard. In fact, the bite force is so strong that they had to pry the victims' jaws open with a crowbar." Sonic stated. Scourge was now shocked and scared at Sonic' words, as were Jet and Nack.

"Where do you get this shit?" Scourge asked scared.

"I learned it from school. Do you even go to class, you ignorant motherfucker?" Sonic said. Scourge was shocked by that truth and turned back around to his friends.

"You wouldn't." Scourge said. Just then, Scourge turned right back around and punch Sonic hard. Jet threw Amy down and joined his friends in beating down the blue hedgehog until he couldn't stand no more. The trio backed off the new kid and Scourge slapped Amy hard one more time.

"You not even worth my time anymore bitch. I'm glad we're through." Scourge laughed. The three thugs walked away as Amy crawled over and held the blue hedgehog in her arms.

"I'm sorry Sonic." Amy said. Meanwhile, Scourge and his two pals walked to their homes in complete happiness. Scourge walked to his home, but was surprised to see it was dark once he entered. Scourge walked to the middle of his living room and turned on his light, revealing Nebula.

"Oh shit. It's you bitch. What do you want?" Scourge asked. Nebula simply gave off a smile as Cyo came out of the darkness, who was called by Nebula to come over. Scourge was now annoyed that Cyo and Nebula were in his home and huffed in anger.

"What?" Scourge ordered. Nebula's answer was hitting Scourge's stomach and punching the green hedgehog down. Cyo joined in and kicked the living shit out of Scourge, who was slowly crawling away in pain.

"Where the hell is he going?" Cyo said.

"Grab his ankles." Nebula demanded. Scourge tried to crawl away as Cyo dragged him back inside.

"No! Help!" Scourge said before being dragged back inside. Two things changed that day, Sonic was never bothered again and Scourge never came back to Green Hill High again. Scourge was now broken and battered as Cyo and Nebula left his home. Before leaving Nebula went into Scourge's backpack and retrieved Sonic's headphone.

"Who's headphones are those?" Cyo asked.

"These headphones belong to a friend." Nebula said as she placed them in her backpack. She looked down and the beaten and broken Scourge and delivered his final message. She kicked him hard in his balls and kneeled down to the broken Scourge.

"Stay away from my friends and never come back." Nebula said punching his face again.

"Bitch." Nebula said last and walked out with Cyo. The two friends waved goodbye and walked to their homes before dark.

"You're welcome Sonic." Nebula said with a smile and happily walked back to her home.

 **Chapter Six's Next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my fellow readers and welcome to chapter six of Varsity Blues. In this chapter, Amy takes Sonic to her home to treat his injuries and at the same time apologizes to his mother for lying. Our blue hero also gets a surprise when he checks his locker the next day that brings him a smile. Enough of a summary folks, let the sixth chapter begin!**

 **Chapter Six: New Found Respect**

At the dark alley, Amy still had the hurt Sonic cradled gently in her arms. She didn't even care if her lip was still bleeding, all she cared about was her new friend taking absolute punishment just to save her. Sonic slowly opened his eyes to see Amy crying and gently lifted his hand to wipe her tears away. Amy was surprised to see Sonic awake and cried tears of sadness seeing her friend in extreme pain.

"Sonic. I'm sorry for everything." Amy apologized. Even in extreme pain, Sonic still had the strength to sit up and gently lifted Amy's head to meet her beautiful jade eyes.

"Don't apologize Amy. I saw how bad Scourge treated you and I knew I had to stop it. Even though you broke up with that ruthless bastard, I didn't want you to go through physical abuse. I rather take the abuse than to see a beautiful girl like you suffer." Sonic stated to Amy. Amy saw in his emerald eyes the bravery and heart; something she had always wanted from a guy.

"Thank you Sonic." Amy said now crying tears of joy. She now had a new found of respect for the new kid and was happy they can and will be friends forever. The two hedgehogs hugged in happiness and comfort; feeling something inside their hearts that they will discover later down the road. After hugging each other for a few moments, Sonic finally stood up and helped his friend up on her feet.

"Ow." Sonic groaned in pain. Amy helped the blue hedgehog keep his balance, she had to thank him for his bravery and heal his body.

"Come on Sonic. We're almost to my home and I can heal your body." Amy stated. Sonic looked at the pink hedgehog and gave her a smile in return. He really did need the pain to disappear and he had to call his mom to pick him up.

"Thanks Amy." Sonic said. The two hedgehogs dusted themselves off and continued their walk to Amy's home. As the two friends walked to Amy's home, Amy kept stealing glances at Sonic and felt a blush rising. After all, she did tell her friends that she was starting to like the new kid on the block. Sonic, meanwhile, just looked out into the distance; feeling a great sense of trust for Amy.

"Here we are." Amy announced and getting Sonic out of his thoughts. Sonic saw how modern and traditional her home was on the outside. Amy took out her house keys and lead Sonic to her front door and welcomed her new friend into her home. Once inside, Amy gently grabbed Sonic's hand and lead him into her bathroom to heal his body.

"Where does it hurt the most Sonic?" Amy asked once inside the bathroom. Sonic gently rubbed his abdomen; showing Amy that his ribs hurt the most.

"That son of a bitch really did a number on my ribs. I'm just glad that I don't have any broken ribs or internal bleeding." Sonic said. Amy pulled out some healing candles and set them on the sink counter before speaking to Sonic.

"Okay Sonic. I need you to take off your shirt." Amy ordered. Sonic understood what she meant, but decided to have some fun with the pink hedgehog.

"Whoa Amy. Calm those lustful hormones down." Sonic joked. Amy just playfully shoved Sonic; she was happy that they can enjoy a laugh after a day like today. Sonic was just happy that he can see Amy's cute smile; all he wants to do now is to bring that same smile on her face every day.

"That's enough fun Sonic. Now take off your shirt." Amy ordered once again. Sonic sat down on the bathtub and took his shirt, leaving him in his tank top. Luckily for Amy, Sonic's tank top was white; allowing her to see the deep bruises on his abdomen.

"Damn. Those are deep bruises." Amy began to speak as she lit her candles. "Okay Sonic, I need you to up straight and still." Amy said. Sonic listened and sat up with his back straight and stared at her wall. Amy had the lit candle in her hands and then performed fire cupping; an ancient Chinese healing remedy that uses fire and hand movements to target and heal the human, or mobian, body. Sonic stayed still as Amy finished the healing, no longer feeling pain in his body no more.

"Wow. I feel better. How the hell did you do that?" Sonic asked amazed.

"My mother took a business trip to Beijing and she learned fire cupping from a healer." Amy replied while putting up the candles. The pink hedgehog then took out the medical alcohol, cotton balls, and peroxide to treat her and Sonic's busted lip.

"I'm freaking look hideous with a busted lip. I hate that freaking asshole Scourge." Amy complained as she looked in the mirror. Sonic stood up and saw Amy struggling to put pressure on her still bleeding lip.

"Here let me do it." Sonic said taking the cloth. Sonic gently placed the cloth on Amy's lip, causing both hedgehogs to be lost in each other's eyes. Amy dreamily stared at Sonic's incredible emerald eyes while Sonic was lost in in Any's beautiful jade eyes. Soon, Amy's lip stopped bleeding and ended the small romantic moment for the two hedgehogs.

"Thank you." Amy said with a small blush.

"You're Welcome." Sonic answered with a small smile. "Oh and Amy." Sonic said.

"Yeah?" Amy said.

"You still look beautiful to me." Sonic said. Amy blushed in shyness and gave the blue hedgehog a cute smile. Sonic was next to treat his lip, which quickly healed within a few minutes. Once Sonic was healed, the blue hedgehog put his shirt back on and left with Amy to the living room. Amy had a feeling Sonic's mother is worried sick that her son hasn't come home.

"What about your mom?" Amy asked.

"Ah shit. She's going to freak out once she sees me." Sonic answered. He pulled out his IPhone and called his mother, who immediately answered the call. Amy watched Sonic talk on his phone for about two minutes before he finally hung up.

"Everything okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. She was worried, but I said I'll explain everything. She's on her way." Sonic said. Amy sighed in relief; glad that Sonic and his mother will talk. Sonic just sat down on one of the couches and sat back with his eyes closed; it was an eventful day. Amy sat down next to him and leaned her head against his chest in comfort, sighing in content.

"Sonic?" Amy asked quietly.

"Yeah." Sonic answered.

"Do you ever think about having a girlfriend?" Amy asked out of nowhere. She knew she was developing a huge crush on the blue hedgehog, but she wanted to know if he liked someone else. Sonic had no problems talking about his personal life and gave his honest response.

"No. The reason is that if I ever dated a girl, I want her to promise to never give up on me and to always stand by my side. I also have to promise myself to never break a promise and my trust, no matter what. Does that answer your question?" Sonic said. Amy just gave a small smile and continued to rest her head on his chest.

"Yes. I understand completely." Amy answered. Sonic just smiled and began to gently pet Amy's hair and fur; he wouldn't mind coming over to Amy's more. The two friends stayed like that until a knock was heard at the door and Amy looked up.

"I'm guessing it's your mom." Amy said. She stood up and walked over to open her front door, revealing Sonic's mother Aleena.

"Hello. You must be Amy?" Aleena asked kindly.

"Yes I am. Please, come in." Amy said letting Sonic's mom in.

"Thank you." Aleena replied. Once she was inside, Aleena saw her son on the couch with fresh bruises and cuts. Aleena immediately tended to her son as Amy closed the door and watched Aleena show her motherly love.

"Oh Sonic. I was so worried. What happened and please don't lie to me?" Aleena asked. Sonic looked over to see Amy with worried eyes and sighed in defeat; he was going to tell the truth.

"I haven't been honest with you mom and I hate to see you worried." Sonic began to speak. "I got jumped both today and yesterday by three assholes." Sonic said.

"Oh my god." Aleena gasped in shock.

"This shithead named Scourge wanted to "introduce" himself to me. I didn't think he would do anything, but after practice yesterday he and his two thugs jumped me and stole my Beats headphones." Sonic said. Aleena just hugged her only son tightly as Amy watched on.

"Sonic, you didn't have to lied to me." Aleena said.

"I know. I just didn't want you to get involved. I'm sorry." Sonic said with remorse.

"What about today after school?" Alena asked.

"I got jumped again by Scourge in an alley. My friend Amy was also jumped by Scourge; he's her ex-boyfriend and he physically abused her." Sonic said. Aleena was not only feeling remorse for her son, but for Amy as well. Amy sat down next to Sonic spoke to the blue hedgehog's mother.

"He defended me by taking more abuse. In return, I treated his injuries." Amy said.

"Thank you for helping my son." Aleena said with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome. Thank you for raising a brave and kind son." Amy said. Aleena then gave a smile to her son and spoke to him.

"Promise me Sonic that you'll never lie to me again." Aleena said.

"I promise." Sonic said while crossing his heart. Aleena just patted her son before standing back up walking towards the front door.

"Come on Sonic. Let's go home." Aleena said. Sonic grabbed his backpack from Amy's bathroom and walked with Amy to her front door. Before he left, Sonic looked back at Amy with a smile and spoke up.

"From here on out, you will stay by me until we graduate. Consider me your personal bodyguard for now on." Sonic said. Amy felt a small smile coming to her face; she was excited and happy that Sonic will be her bodyguard.

"Thank you." Amy said. She gave her hero a sweet kiss on the cheek; feeling very grateful. Sonic felt his own blush rising, but didn't care and smiled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Sonic said.

"Goodbye." Amy responded. Sonic left Amy's home and entered the passenger side of Aleena's car. Aleena saw the small display of affection between the pair and smiled, maybe her son was falling in love. She looked over to her son, who still had the same smile after Amy kissed his cheek.

"Amy's a sweet girl." Aleena complimented. Sonic watched Amy wave goodbye and closed her door again.

"Yes. Amy is a sweet girl." Sonic said. Aleena started her car and drove back to their home as night was setting. Once mother and son were home, Sonic enjoyed a delicious dinner and said goodnight to his mother. Sonic went to his room, did his homework, and took a nice, long shower. After his shower, Sonic slipped on his sleeping clothes and laid down on his bed while listening to his stereo. The rest of the night, all Sonic could think about was the beautiful Amy Rose.

"Oh man, I think I am falling in love." Sonic said with a small smile. He looked at his clock and read the time; it was close to midnight. The blue hedgehog pulled his covers and enjoyed a peaceful sleep as the song "Sweet Lady" by Tyrese Gibson played. Sonic's smiled stayed on his face as he dreamt of Amy and himself dancing under the full moon and stars; a dream he'll never forget.

The next day, Sonic was back in his same clothes and eating a breakfast sandwich while walking to school. Sonic finished his sandwich as he entered the school and washed his hands in the restroom. Sonic then made his way to his locker when he overheard a group of students gossiping about something.

"Did you hear? Scourge got his ass kicked so bad that he had to be transferred to another school. He's someone's bitch now." One student said.

"Serves him right. He was an asshole anyway. I'm just glad he doesn't have to hit on every single girl at this school." A female student said. Sonic felt a sly smile on his face once he heard what happened to Scourge. The question is who kicked Scourge's ass after he jumped him and tried to rape Amy. He saw Amy at his locker waiting for him with the rest of their group, except for Nebula.

"Hey Amy. Hey guys." Sonic said approaching his friends.

"Morning Sonic." Amy greeted.

"I'm guessing you heard about Scourge." Knuckles announced to the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah I did." Sonic replied.

"I never like violence, but I'm happy someone kicked Scourge's ass." Cream said.

"Since Scourge s now a bitch at his new school, do you think he's sucking on someone's dick right now." Shadow joked.

"Definitely." Tails answered. Sonic and Amy just chuckled in happiness; it's like a huge weight was off their shoulders.

"Hey Sonic, what ever happened to those shitheads that jumped you?" Silver asked.

"Yeah Sonic. What the hell did happened to them?" Rouge asked as well. Sonic looked back at Amy before turning his attention back to his friends and gave a sly smile.

"Don't worry guys. I won't ever see them and their leader ever again." Sonic answered. As usual, the first bell ringed; signally the beginning of the school day.

"That's the bell. I'm out." Carson said waving at his friends.

"Later buddy." Hugo replied while going to his class.

"Come on Silver. Let's get to class." Blaze said while grabbing Silver's hand and dragging him to their class.

"Slow down." Silver said while waving at his friends. Cream and Tails were the next to leave for class; the cream-colored rabbit secretly held Tails' hand. The twin-tailed fox was surprised by the gesture but simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled in return.

"I better go before I'm late. See you at lunch." Sticks announced as she left for her first period class. Knuckles and Rouge also went to class, thus leaving behind Amy and Shadow at Sonic's lockers. Sonic looked around to find Nebula, but she wasn't nowhere to be seen. Amy was surprised at Nebula's absence as well and decided to ask Shadow.

"Hey Shadow, where's Nebula?" Amy asked.

"She said she'll be running a little late but will make to class on time." Shadow answered.

"Oh okay." Amy said.

"I wonder why?" Sonic asked. Shadow just shrugged his shoulders in response; he had no clue.

"Well I'll catch you two at lunch." Shadow said leaving the pair behind.

"Later Shadow. Come on Sonic, let's get to class." Amy said.

"I'll meet you there. I have to get something from my locker." Sonic replied.

"Okay." Amy said leaving for class. Sonic watched Amy leave and dialed the combination to his locker. Once he opened his locker, Sonic was completely surprised to see a small present at the bottom. Sonic looked around to make sure no one saw the present and picked it up. Sonic teared up the wrapping paper and opened the small box; seeing his Beats headphones inside.

"My headphones." Sonic said in shock. He then saw a small paper at the bottom of the present and picked it up. He realized it was a note and read it; it was a note from the Spartans backup quarterback and Amy's closest friend.

 _Dear Sonic,_

 _No charge kicking Scourge's ass. Enjoy your newly returned headphones and my partner will see you at practice after school today._

 _Love, Nebula and Cyo._

Sonic felt a smile come to his face; he was definitely going to thank Nebula and his friendly rival. He looked at his headphones one last time and placed them in his backpack. He closed is locker and made it to class on time, seeing Nebula there who gave him a wink.

"Thanks." Sonic mouthed.

 **Next Chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello folks, here is the seventh chapter of Varsity Blues. This chapter will advance the story by two weeks and up to the very first game of the Spartans football season. Here's a twist, let's just say one of the players suffers a terrible injury. I let the readers guess which on the of the players suffers the injury. That's enough of a summary, let us continue with the story.**

 **Chapter Seven: The First Game**

It's been two weeks since Nebula and Cyo secretly kicked Scourge's ass and had him transferred to another school. During that time, Sonic and his new friends have been feeling happy and free from the green bastard. Even Amy was feeling great; she and Sonic walked together after school in those weeks. Amy was starting to wonder if Sonic was getting really tired of her presence; she had to know and asked him when they were walking home.

"Hey Sonic?" Amy asked getting Sonic's attention.

"Yeah?" Sonic answered.

"Are you tired of me? I mean, guys usually can't stand me because they think I'm annoying for asking some many questions." Amy said in slight sadness. Sonic saw her shoulders slump in sadness and held her hand gently, rubbing his thumb on her palm.

"Hell no. You're the first person I met on my first day of school. I don't mind if you ask me questions, as long as you're around me I love to hear you speak your mind." Sonic replied. Amy immediately felt her smile returning to her face and hugged the blue hedgehog.

"Thank you Sonic." Amy said resting her head on his chest.

"You're welcome." Sonic said in comfort. The two friends continued to walk to Amy's home and made it before the sunset. Sonic said goodbye to Amy and quickly ran off to make it home before dark. Amy's mother has been watching the two friends walk home the past two weeks and she really glad Sonic was treating her like a lady. Amy came inside to see her mother reading with a smirk on her face.

"So? Sonic has been a gentleman to you." Amy's mother said.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me." Amy said with a slight blush.

"I'm serious Amy. I think you should get him soon. You don't want any of those other girls from school getting to him first." Amy's mother stated. Amy just playfully shoved her mother before heading to her room. Once she was in her room, Amy slowly slide down her door and dreamily sighed; thinking about Sonic. Amy's mom was right, she had to get him first or she will probably lose the best thing that has happened to her.

"Oh Sonic. You sure do know how to get a girl wild up." Amy began to speak. "I'm not letting any girl get you, especially the one girl I can't stand." Amy said. She shook off her thoughts and began her homework. The rest of the night, Amy finished her homework, ate her dinner while her mom teased her about Sonic, showered, and went to bed before midnight. She went to a peaceful, sweet sleep filled with dreams of Sonic; bringing a smile to her face. The real problem is the girl she can't stand; the question is who is the girl Amy's mentioned.

 **Friday: Game Day**

Today was Friday and the school was throwing a pep rally in the gym for the first football game of the season. In the stands, Amy and her friends shouted and cheered as Coach Hardhead spoke at the podium. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, Hugo, Cyo, and the rest of the team were wearing jeans and their jerseys for the rally. Coach Hardhead finally ended his speech and called Cyo to the podium.

"Come up to the stand Cyo." Coach Hardhead announced. The entire student body cheered and applauded as their star quarterback came up to the stand.

"What's up everyone!" Cyo announced into the microphone. Amy and the entire student population cheered in response.

"Tonight, we play the Marble Zone High School Mountaineers. Tonight, we kicked their asses all the way to our first championship!" Cyo announced once again. The entire student body cheered once again, fully believing this will be their year. Sonic just smiled to himself; he did believe this will be their year, but it will be a long road to go through.

"We see all of you crazy bastards tonight!" Cyo cheered. Sonic and the team exited the gym to over a thousand students cheering for their Spartans. Once they were outside of the gym, Sonic and his friends saw Any and the girls waiting for them.

"Hey Amy. Hey girls!" Sonic said jogging up to them.

"What's up?" Shadow asked.

"Me and the girls just wanted to wish you guys good luck." Nebula said for the girls.

"Good luck Knuckles." Rouge said giving the echidna a seductive wink. Knuckles just blushed heavily, but that wasn't noticed by his teammates.

"Hey look. Knuckles is blushing!" Tails said.

"Shut up!" Knuckles answered back.

"Now he really is a cherry." Silver joked. The next scene was Knuckles chasing Silver all around the parking lot. Sonic, Amy, and the rest of the gang just laughed at their random antics. Carson and Hugo just laughed until Sticks came up to the charmeleon with a shy smile.

"Carson?" Sticks asked shyly.

"Yeah." Carson said.

"Be safe and have fun." Sticks said with a blush. Carson smiled at the feral badger's shyness; he loved how cute she looked whenever she blushed.

"I will." Carson said. He completely understood that Sticks was watching for his health and safety. After all, football can either make your career or end with just one dangerous hit.

"Thank you." Sticks said. The feral badger surprised her friends by giving Carson a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Aw!" The group said in unison. Carson had a sweet smile on his face; he didn't even care he was blushing bright red like Knuckles.

"Go out there and kick those Mountaineers' asses!" Blaze said to Hugo.

"You're damn right we will!" Hugo said fist-bumping the purple cat.

"Good luck Tails." Cream said with a small blush.

"I will." Tails replied with a bright smile. Amy smiled as each one of the girls wished their secret crushes good luck on their first game. She decided to do the same and slowly approached her new friend Sonic.

"Hopefully I get to see you step onto the field, even for one play." Amy said.

"Hey, Cyo is going to kill their secondary. So don't jinx him." Sonic replied.

"I know. But that doesn't mean he can be injured just like that." Amy said snapping her fingers. Sonic just chuckled at Amy; he knew well that Amy was only joking about the possibility.

"Thanks Amy. I see you tonight." Sonic said. He then looked over at Nebula, who was giving her boyfriend Shadow a sweet, loving kiss. Once Shadow and Nebula ended their kiss, Nebula looked over to see Sonic standing next to the pair.

"Hey Shadow. Do you mind if I talk to your girlfriend for a moment?" Sonic asked.

"No not at all. But if you do something wrong with her, I'll beat the living shit out of you." Shadow jokingly threatened.

"Dully noted." Sonic jokingly said. Sonic and Nebula entered the gym once again for some privacy.

"So what's up Sonic?" Nebula asked. Sonic looked around to make sure no one was spying and pulled something out of his backpack. The blue hedgehog pulled out a small bag and handed it to Nebula.

"What this?" Nebula asked taking the bag. She opened the bag and was surprised to see her gift; her very own blue-violet Beats headphones.

"Beats." Nebula said surprised.

"Hey, I had to thank you some way for kicking Scourge's ass." Sonic happily stated. Nebula felt a big smile come to her face and hugged Sonic; feeling happy that he now trusted her with all his heart. After hugging for a few moments, Nebula slipped on her new headphones and walked with Sonic outside the gym. Shadow, Amy, and the gang was happy to see Nebula wearing her gift.

"Nice Beats babe." Shadow complimented.

"All thanks to my new trusted friend." Nebula said pointed too Sonic. The six boys applauded and patted Sonic's back; they all loved his gift. After that, Shadow and the boys went to their cars to get ready for their game with the girls. As they were walking to their cars, Amy smiled at Sonic and spoke to him.

"That was a nice gift you gave to Nebula." Amy said.

"Yeah." Sonic said. Amy then looked over to Nebula, who gave her a wink in return. Amy smiled to herself; she finally realized that Nebula personally took care of Scourge and it was well deserved. It was nighttime at Marble Zone Memorial Stadium and the thousands of students were taking their seats in the stadium. In the Visitor's locker room, Sonic and his friends were preparing to take the field; each one preparing their own way.

"Dear God, please bless my team and myself with health and help us kick the Mountaineers' asses tonight, amen." Tails prayed at his locker and his number #31 jersey. Sonic passed by the twin-tailed fox and made his way to Shadow, who was sitting down as a trainer taped his feet.

"Hey Sonic. Stay lose, just in case." Shadow said.

"I will man." Sonic replied. He then moved to Knuckles and Silver who were doing some pregame stretches and shadowboxing.

"Don't pull a muscle Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Same with you shithead." Knuckles joked. Sonic saw Silver shadowboxing and joined in with a few punches as well.

"Nice hands bud." Silver complimented. Sonic just chuckled before moving on to Carson, who was in his shoulders pad and helping Hugo with his pads.

"Alright man. All set." Carson said.

"Hell yeah. I'm ready to go." Hugo eagerly said. Sonic watched the two best friends pump each other up and walked to his locker. When he reached his locker, Sonic saw Cyo rubbing his left knee; as if he was in slight pain. Sonic sat down next to him as Cyo put on a knee pad on the left knee before looking at the blue hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic. What's up?" Cyo asked.

"Is something wrong with your left knee?" Sonic asked. Cyo heard his question while tying his cleats and answered Sonic.

"I'm not sure. For some weird reason, I feel like a muscle is either stretched or pulled too hard. I guess is just pregame jitters." Cyo said with a shrug.

"Oh…okay." Sonic said. Although he didn't show it, Sonic was feeling something deep inside his stomach. It was bad feeling, as if karma was trying to tell him that something bad was going to happen to Cyo.

"I have a bad feeling about this game." Sonic said to himself. He put on his gear, his #7 jersey, grabbed his helmet and left the locker with the team. Shadow's jersey number was 24, Knuckles had on #19, Silver wore #84, Tails was #31, Carson sported #21, Hugo wore #52, and lastly Cyo had #13. The team took the field as the entire Green Hill High student body cheered for their Spartans. Sonic and his friends looked around and smiled at all of their fans appreciation.

"Alright boys. Let's go kick some ass!" Coach Hardhead announced to his team.

"Yeah!" The Spartans cheered, it was game time. The Spartans and Mountaineers were evenly matched, but the Mountaineers built a lead. Every time the defense attacked, Cyo would either gained the yardage or ended up getting his ass sacked. Sonic watched the game from the bench and could easily see that Cyo's left knee continued to bother him. In the stands, even Amy and her friends can see that Cyo's left knee was slowly beginning to give out.

"Cyo's going to killed himself if he's not careful." Rouge explained the situation.

"What did you expect? Those Mountaineers are not going easy on him." Blaze replied.

"Do you think he might get seriously hurt?" Cream asked worriedly.

"Well the offensive line is not the problem. Cyo just needs to land the right way." Sticks said while watching Cyo take another big hit. Even though the lion was able to get up, Amy and the girls were still very worried about the young lion.

"I'm really worried he will be injured. I just don't know when." Nebula said with fear.

"I don't know what's worse, Cyo possibly getting injured or the fact that we are down by two scores with ninety seconds left in the game." Amy said. She was right, the Spartans were trailing the Mountaineers 28-24 with exactly ninety seconds left in the game. Coach Hardhead had two timeouts left and he had to make them count as called the next play to Cyo.

"Okay guys. Coach Hardhead called Lateral 52." Cyo said to the team.

"Cyo! We're on our own 30. This is crazy." Knuckles said taking a few deep breaths.

"Well believe in the lion asshole." Shadow said smacking the echidna's helmet.

"Okay guys. Lateral 52 on one ready, break!" Cyo said. At the sidelines, Sonic was now standing next to Coach Hardhead as he saw the Mountaineers defense shifting positions. Sonic gasped in shock when he realized they were coming from Cyo's blindside.

"Shit Coach! They're pulling a reverse!" Sonic said. Coach Hardhead also saw the shift and tried to call a timeout to Cyo.

"Cyo no!" Coach Hardhead shouted. Too late, Cyo yelled hut and three linebackers attacked his blindside. One linebacker tackled Cyo from behind, causing the young lion to land on his bad knee. A loud pop was heard as Cyo was sacked for a loss, ending the play. The next sound that was heard was Cyo screaming in extreme pain.

"Aaahhh!" Cyo screamed in pain. The entire stadium went silent as Cyo held his left knee and continued to scream in pain. Shadow and the offense just kneeled by the injured lion as the trainers and medics placed Cyo onto a stretcher. Amy and her friends watched in shock as Cyo was carried off the field on the stretcher and back to the locker room.

"Damn." Amy said in defeat. Coach Hardhead shook his head in defeat before turning to Sonic, who was given the game ball by an assistant coach.

"It's your time to shine." Coach Hardhead said. Sonic grabbed his helmet off the ground, put it on, and jogged onto the field. Amy and the girls saw Sonic taking the field and jogged to the huddle.

"Here we go." Nebula said.

"Let's see if he can pull off a miracle." Blaze stated. Amy just nodded and turned her attention back to the field.

"You can do it Sonic." Amy whispered. Sonic made it to the huddle to see Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, and the offense looking defeated.

"Shit. Cyo's gone." Silver stated. The offensive looked defeated until Sonic spoke up to them.

"Trust in me guys. I'll get us the win." Sonic stated to the offense. The offense smiled in response; they put their trust in the new kid.

"Okay. Play Action 55 on one. Ready, break!" Sonic said. The offensive took the field and Sonic clearly saw the Mountaineers shifting once again.

"55 shift!" Sonic yelled. Immediately, the offensive line shifted their positions to protect Sonic's blindside and left the defense confused.

"Hut!" Sonic yelled. The line gave him plenty of time and protection to see Silver wide opened down the field. Sonic chucked the ball 35 yards and Silver caught it before taking a hit.

"Yeah!" Sonic cheered while running down the field. "Get back on the line now!" Sonic ordered. The offensive quickly made it to the line as the game clock was winding down.

"Stop the clock Sonic." Coach Hardhead demanded. Sonic looked over to see the Mountaineers mascot dancing and mocking Cyo's injury. Sonic smirked to himself and called the next play.

"Hut!" Sonic yelled. Sonic caught the ball and threw it out of bounds, hitting the mascot in the stomach. Amy and her friends laughed; served the mascot right for making fun of Cyo's injury. Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver laughed and patted Sonic on the helmet.

"Okay guys. We have 40 seconds left in the game and we're on the 45-yard line." Sonic said.

"Let's run out the clock until we get to the 10." Silver said.

"Alright then. Ready, break!" Sonic said. Shadow was behind Sonic as Sonic began to countdown.

"Down, set…hut!" Sonic shouted. Sonic handed the ball off to Shadow, who ran behind Knuckles and into the open field. Shadow was taken down at the 15-yard line and took 30 seconds off the clock. Coach Hardhead called his second timeout to give his team a chance to score. Sonic and the others were now back in the huddle, ready to call their last play.

"Alright. We have time for one last play!" Shadow stated.

"Knuckles, it's your time. Slot Route 20, ready; break!" Sonic said. The offense got up to the line to pull of their final play.

"Hut!" Sonic shouted. Sonic immediately threw the ball to Knuckles, who caught it and powered his way for the game winning touchdown. The students cheered, it was a bittersweet sweet victory.

 **What's Next!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and welcome to the eighth chapter of Varsity Blues. In this chapter, Sonic and his friends learned the aftermath of Cyo's injury after coming back and winning their first game. It's also around this time that Sonic meets Sally as well, causing some unintentional problems within the group. That's enough of a summary, let us continue with the story.**

 **Chapter Eight: The Aftermath**

Sonic had just finished leading the Spartans to a come from behind victory against the Mountaineers with the final score, 31-28. After the game, Sonic and his friends showered and changed before meeting up with Amy and the girls. The gang now entered their cars and drove to Marble Zone Memorial Hospital to check on Cyo the Lion. The gang waited outside the operating with Cyo's parents before the doctor came out.

"Cyo's parents." The doctor announced. Immediately, Sonic and the gang stood up with Cyo's parents.

"Yes." Cyo's father answered.

"Your son had just gotten out of a successful surgery." The doctor began to speak. "You are very lucky we caught it just in time." The doctor finished. Sonic and his friends sighed in relief, but Cyo's parents were surprised when the doctor said they caught it on time.

"I don't understand." Cyo's mother said.

"Mrs. Lion, your son had damage scar tissues in his ACL. I'm surprised he was able to still walk this whole time." The doctor said. Sonic and the others were surprised because they never heard of Cyo having knee problems before in practice.

"He never mentioned having scar tissues to Coach Hardhead." Shadow said for the group.

"I'm not surprised. My son is always too stubborn to tell us about a possible injury." Cyo's father spoke. "He gets it from me, but this time his stubbornness got the best of him." Cyo's father said. Sonic, Amy, and the gang just sighed in defeat before Cyo's mother asked a serious question.

"Will he be able to play again this season?" Cyo's mother asked.

"He will have a second surgery this week to repair the torn ACL. He won't be playing again this season." The doctor replied. Cyo's mother sighed in defeat; she really wanted her son to finally win his first playoff game.

"Don't worry Mrs. Lion, your son will be walking again in the next seven months." The doctor stated in comfort.

"You see honey. He'll walk again." Cyo's father said to his wife. Sonic, Amy, and their friends patted Mrs. Lion's back in comfort; making feel much better. Cyo's parents talked to the doctor more about Cyo's medical bills as Sonic and his friends grabbed their jackets and left the hospital. Amy walked with Sonic to his navy blue 1970 Chevrolet Camaro SS and entered the passenger seat.

"Are you okay Amy?" Sonic asked getting the driver's seat.

"I feel bad that Cyo busted his ass just to get injured in the first game." Amy replied.

"Hey don't think negative bullshit." Sonic said turning on his Camaro. "Cyo had a great performance tonight and he will make a full recovery." Sonic stated. Amy smiled at Sonic's words; she had to be strong for her friend and besides, the Spartans won the game.

"You're right Sonic. After all, you lead us to the win." Amy happily said.

"Well Thank you." Sonic said. Sonic drove out of the parking lot and towards the Spartans victory after party. Silver was accompanied by Shadow, Blaze, and Nebula, Tails was joined by Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge, and lastly Carson drove with Hugo, and Sticks. Sonic and his friends made it in record time to the after party, hosted by a familiar face.

"Damn! This party is lit!" Sonic said exiting his Camaro.

"This is how we roll blue boy." Silver replied getting out as well. Amy, Knuckles, and the others exited their cars as well and entered the house. Once inside, Sonic and the boys were happily cheered and applauded by the fans. The seven teammates accepted and appreciated their applause and joined them in the fun. Sonic was with Amy at the punch bowl getting drinks and looking around the kitchen.

"So who's throwing this party?" Sonic asked while sipping his punch.

"This girl who is always a bitch to me." Amy replied.

"Why is she a bitch to you?" Sonic asked again.

"She always calling me worthless and talking shit about our friends. We were once friends, but after she started acting all snobby and bitchy I just stopped hanging out with her." Amy said. Sonic sipped his drink again; he understood where Amy was coming from. Just then, the party host came into the kitchen and saw Amy and Sonic. She was a brown chipmunk in denim jeans, and a matching pair of blue boot heels and vest; it was Sally Acorn.

"Hi Amy." Sally waved at Amy. Sonic just looked at Sally with a raised eyebrow; was she just acting nice to Amy right now?

"Hey Sally." Amy answered back with little emotion. Sally just chuckled before turning her attention to the blue hedgehog; feeling a seductive smirk coming to her face.

"Oh. You must be our school's quarterback Sonic." Sally said seductively. Sonic was a little uncomfortable by Sally's look but shook it off and kindly spoke back.

"Yes I am." Sonic said.

"You did awesome on the field tonight." Sally complimented with a seductive wink.

"Thanks." Sonic said uncomfortably. Amy saw how uncomfortable Sally was making Sonic and felt a little worried; she really hoped that Sally was trying to take Sonic away. Sally grabbed herself a glass of punch and gave Sonic a seductive wink before leaving the kitchen.

"See you around Sonic." Sally said leaving the kitchen. Amy saw Sonic shutter a little before turning back to the pink hedgehog.

"Well I haven't seen her as a bitch yet, but she sure is…needy." Sonic stated.

"Yeah she can be; especially to a star football player." Amy responded.

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. If I were you Sonic, I'll keep an eye on her advances." Amy answered.

"Thanks. Now let's go party!" Sonic happily announced. Amy couldn't agree more and the two hedgehogs were into the living room to join their friends. Meanwhile, Shadow and Nebula were in one of Sally's hallways talking about his performance.

"Babe you did a great job tonight." Nebula happily said.

"Hey, I ran for over 100 yards and a touchdown. I deserved some relaxation with my beautiful girlfriend." Shadow said nuzzling against Nebula. Nebula sighed in happiness and content; she loved being in Shadow's arms. She opened her eyes to see Sally talking with her friend, Fiona the Fox, and stealing glances at Sonic. Shadow saw Nebula's eyes in slight anger and spoke to his girlfriend.

"What's up babe?" Shadow asked getting Nebula's attention.

"Sorry Shadow. It's just that I feel something inside me when I saw Sally staring at Sonic; it's like a bad feeling." Nebula answered. Shadow saw that Sally still talking to Fiona and giving Sonic another seductive wink.

"You think she might start some crazy shit?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe. But let's not talk about that. Right now, let's celebrate in private." Nebula said. Shadow's tail happily wagged after hearing those words; he knew she didn't meant sex, but making out was just as good.

"You read my mind." Shadow said. Just like that, Nebula gave out a cute giggle as Shadow carried her to an empty bedroom. Elsewhere in the living room, Sonic and Amy watched as Carson and Rouge were having a drinking competition with Knuckles and Tails placing bets. Silver had his arm around Blaze's shoulder while Hugo, Cream, and Sticks were happily drinking fruit punch. Carson was having a hard time keeping the booze in while Rouge was a true natural.

"Alright hothead. Beat this!" Rouge announced. She successfully tossed a quarter into her shot of Jägermeister with Cream, Blaze, and Sticks cheering.

"Nothing but net bitch!" Rouge proudly said. Carson just gave a burp before putting his shot of Jägermeister in his cup of Monster and drank it down.

"That makes eight shots of Jägermeister for Carson." Tails said receiving more money from the guests.

"I'm surprised Carson hasn't died from this shit yet." Knuckles jokingly said. As soon as Knuckles said that, Carson felt an urge in his stomach calling to him. This didn't go unnoticed to his best friend Hugo, Silver, Cream, Blaze, and Sticks.

"Are you okay Carson?" Cream asked politely.

"Yup…I'm…fine." Carson hiccupped each word.

"You think about calling some dinosaurs?" Blaze asked with a smirk. Everyone at the party, including Sonic and Amy, knew that dinosaurs was the code word for vomiting.

"I think he is calling." Silver said teasingly. Carson shook his head, but his stomach was definitely trying to puke his guts.

"Nope. I just wanted to give them a…text." Carson burped. Just like that, Carson's stomach rumbled and caused the charmeleon to sit up straight.

"Carson?" Sticks asked teasingly. Hugo checked his best friend's face and bluntly made a conclusion.

"Yup. Carson's going to puke." Hugo concluded. Carson just shook his head, covered his mouth with his hand, and quickly left the table to run to the bathroom. The mixture of Jägermeister and Monster were really effecting Carson's stomach and had to hurry. Carson ended up barging into Shadow and Nebula's privacy and puked into a trashcan. Shadow and Nebula were making out when the charmeleon barged into the room and puke in the trashcan.

"What the hell?" Nebula said all spooked.

"It's alright babe. We were making out and weren't having sex anyway." Shadow smirked. The lovely couple watched Carson puke his guts until he stopped. The other party guests were also watching Carson's stopped puking and heard the charmeleon clear his throat.

"Oh shit that's a lot." Carson announced. Carson wiped his mouth clean, looked up at Shadow and Nebula, and smiled at the couple; instantly feeling much better.

"Sorry." Carson apologized with a smile.

"Drinking contest with Rouge again?" Shadow said with a sly smile.

"Yup, it was worth it." Carson said. "Hey Nebula, if you're hungry I left some steaks in there for you and Shadow." Carson joked. Nebula rolled her eyes and gave a smile to the crazy charmeleon.

"Thanks." Nebula jokingly accepted.

"No problem. I'm back! Puking Rally!" Carson shouted in the house. The party guests cheered for the Spartans strong safety as Carson dusted himself off.

"Hell yeah! Give me a Monster!" Carson said leaving the room. One guest handed the charmeleon his Monster and Carson rejoined his friends at the table again. Rouge and the others were waiting at their table for Carson to return and sit back down in his chair.

"Do you still feel like shit?" Rouge joked.

"Not anymore." Carson replied. Meanwhile, Shadow and Nebula were coming back to the table in time to join in on the fun.

"What the hell were you two doing anyway?" Silver joked.

"Having a hot make out session." Shadow replied with a sly smile.

"Shadow!" Nebula said smacking her boyfriend in embarrassment.

"We were just joking Nebula." Sticks said. Nebula blushed as she smiled; she knew her friends would always joke about the two being alone. Sonic finished his laughter and sat down in between Rouge and Carson; taking a drink of Monster.

"Luckily our game was on a Friday or else Coach Hardhead would have been pissed." Sonic said.

"Your damn right he would be pissed." Tails answered. Amy looked at her watch and sighed at the time; it was getting close to midnight and she had to be home.

"This sucks." Amy announced to the group.

"Why, what's up pinky?" Knuckles asked calling Amy by her nickname.

"It's getting close to midnight. My mom is going to kill me if I'm not home in time." Amy sighed. Sonic took a sip of his Monster and spook to the pink hedgehog.

"It's alright Amy. I'll take you home." Sonic said.

"Really?" Amy asked with hope.

"Of course." Sonic said. Amy hugged Sonic tightly; causing the blue hedgehog to gasp for air and for Knuckles and Tails to break the hold.

"Amy…can't…breathe!" Sonic gasped.

"Okay Amy." Knuckles said grabbing Amy from behind.

"Oops, sorry." Amy said in embarrassment as she finally let go. Sonic just chuckled as Tails patted his back in comfort.

"Easy Amy. Don't kill him that quick." Tails joked.

"Are you dead Sonic?" Shadow joked as well.

"Nope, heart's still beating." Sonic said after he finished chuckling.

"That's very nice of you Sonic." Cream complimented.

"Thanks. Now let me finish my Monster and then we can go." Sonic said sitting back in his seat.

"Deal." Amy said. Sonic and his friends would talk for the couple of minutes until Sonic was done with his Monster. Sonic and Amy said their goodbyes to their friends, put their jackets on, and left to the front door. The two friends were stopped by Sally's voice; swaying her hips as she approached the two hedgehogs.

"Where are you going Sonic?" Sally asked.

"I'm just taking Amy home." Sonic answered.

"Why are you taking her home? Why don't stay here, I'm sure Amy will find another ride with someone else." Sally said.

"No, it's okay. Come on Amy, let's go." Sonic said grabbing Amy's hand. Sally let the two hedgehogs walk out her home and huffed in anger. She was going to get Sonic, and she was not going to let that worthless bitch Amy get him. Sally closed her door and watched Sonic and Amy entered Sonic's Camaro and drive away from her home.

"That bitch is not going to get Sonic." Sally said before going back to her party. Meanwhile, Sonic drove his Camaro as Amy rested her head on his shoulder. She happily sighed in content; she was definitely feeling her heart beating with love for the blue hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic?" Amy asked with her eyes closed.

"Yeah." Sonic replied.

"I'm really happy we are friends." Amy said. Sonic just smiled before he did something he never done before with a cute girl; he placed a gentle kiss on Amy's cheek. Amy opened her eyes slightly and felt a small blush come to her face; did Sonic feel the same way. Amy just nuzzled into Sonic's shoulder and smiled again; feeling loved.

"Thank you." Amy said. Sonic smiled and continued to drive home.

 **Chapter Nine's Next!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my reviewers and welcome to the ninth chapter of Varsity Blues. This chapter will have Sonic and the Spartans advancing four games after their first win. The school dance is also coming up after the fifth game and Sonic asked to the dance by two ladies. Who will Sonic choose to go to the dance? That's enough of a summary, let's get on with the story!**

 **Chapter Nine: Sonic's Crazy Day**

Ever since the first game, Sonic has taken over as the starting quarterback for the Spartans and they have been riding a three game winning streak. The Spartans have outscored their opponents by 34 points and Sonic has lead the district in all passing categories. Shadow and the others have also dominated in their respective positions as well. It was now the fifth game of the season and the Spartans were down by a score against the visiting Wildcats late in the fourth quarter.

"Okay Sonic. We have enough time to at least send this game into overtime. We the defense to get the ball back." Coach Hardhead said to his new starting quarterback. It was fourth down and the Wildcats were punting the ball to run out the game clock and the Spartans had only one timeout left. Coach Hardhead has to use his final timeout to give his offense a chance to tie the game.

"Those freaking assholes are punting. If we don't block this punt, we're screwed." Sonic said pacing the sidelines.

"Have faith Sonic." Shadow said to the blue hedgehog. Tails, Carson, and Hugo were on the blocking team with a chance to block the game.

"How the hell are we going to block this punt?" Tails whispered to his two teammates. Carson was about to answer until Hugo spoke up to his two friends.

"I got this shit." Hugo whispered. Carson and Tails had no complaints and went into their positions to stop the play. Hugo got into his stance and as soon as the punt holder said hut, Hugo charged at the linemen. Hugo bone rushed through the linemen with Tails following by him. Two guards hit Hugo hard, but that gave enough time for Tails to block and for Carson to recover the ball.

"Yes!" Sonic and the offense cheered. Amy and her friends loudly cheered with the student body until they saw Hugo still down on the ground. The other team was off the field as Carson kneeled down to check on his best friend.

"Hugo? Hugo?" Carson asked worriedly. Tails also kneeled down by Hugo and saw the teal and purple hornet moving his hands a little.

"Trainer!" Tails shouted towards the sidelines. The Spartans' trainers quickly got to the field with Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver following them. The trainers waved smelling salt at Hugo and the hornet took a big sniff and slowly opened his eyes.

"What the hell happened? Did we block the punt?" Hugo asked drowsily. Sonic and the others chuckled before the blue hedgehog spoke for them.

"Yeah Hugo. We recovered the punt." Sonic said. Hugo gave a drowsy smile before the trainer tested for his vital signs.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" The trainer asked holding up some fingers. Although his vision was a little blurry, Hugo was able to see the trainer's fingers and spoke back.

"Three." Hugo said correctly. The trainer nodded in response before Carson spoke to the trainer.

"We have to make sure." Carson said to the trainer. "Hugo, how many hornets does it take to say the word shit?" Carson asked his best friend.

"Well shit, one." Hugo answered. Sonic and his teammates chuckled in relief as Silver and Knuckles helped the hornet up to his feet.

"He's alright coach." Sonic said to Coach Hardhead. Amy, her friends, and the student body gave the hornet a standing ovation for his effort. Hugo was still feeling a little dizzy as he was taken off the field. Coach Hardhead asked the trainers to run more test on Hugo as Sonic and the offense took the field. The Wildcats were leading the Spartans 38-31 with thirty seconds left in the fourth quarter with the ball on the 50-yard line.

"Okay guys. One timeout left and we have travel 50 yards to the end zone." Sonic said in the huddle.

"Any bright ideas?" Shadow asked.

"Hell yeah. I got one. The Hail Mary!" Silver announced to the offense.

"Oh shit Silver. That's a big risk, especially with those cornerbacks already deflecting all ten of Sonic's pass attempts." Knuckles stated.

"I know, but we have no other choice. Hail Mary on one, ready and break!" Sonic said. The offense got on the line, with each cornerback guarding Knuckles and Silver. Coach Hardhead saw his team's formation and gripped his ball cap tightly.

"Please, let's the Hail Mary be successful." Coach Hardhead. Amy, Nebula, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, and Sticks held hands and prayed to God for the final play. The atmosphere was intense as Sonic began to countdown and the game clock winding down as well.

"Down…Set…Hut!" Sonic yelled. The offensive line allowed one linebacker to charge at the blue hedgehog.

"Oh shit!" Sonic aid dodging the linebacker. Another linebacker charged at Sonic, and the blue hedgehog lost his helmet dodging the sack. Using his famed speed, Sonic scrambled in the pocket and saw Silver being covered one on one.

Whoa!" Sonic said chucking the ball. Silver was running his route and turned just in time to see the ball and make a miraculous catch. The fans cheered as Silver broke two tackles and continued to run towards the end zone. Shadow was running next to Silver and made a huge block to finally get Silver to score the touchdown.

"Yeah!" Sonic shouted grabbing his helmet and running down the field. Knuckles and Shadow celebrated the touchdown with Silver as Coach Hardhead called his final timeout. Sonic looked up at the game clock, which showed ten seconds left in the fourth quarter.

"Alright Sonic, your call." Coach Hardhead said into his headset.

"Don't worry coach, I got this game." Sonic said. He called his offense to the huddle and whispered to them. Coach Hardhead only saw their heads moving and setting up at the goal line.

"I hope you know what you're doing Sonic." Coach Hardhead said to himself. Sonic got up to the line, looked at both Knuckles and Silver, and smirked to himself.

"Down, Set, Hut!" Sonic called. Sonic quickly threw the ball to Knuckles, who threw it back Shadow, and saw Sonic in the end zone. Shadow threw the ball and Sonic caught a diving catch for the successful two-point conversion. Amy and the entire student body cheered in excitement as time expired and the Spartans beat the Wildcats 39-38.

"Hell Yeah!" Sonic cheered as his friends dog-piled their quarterback. After celebrating the win, the Spartans entered their locker room for Coach Hardhead's post game speech.

"That was one hell of a win! Congrats to all of you." Coach Hardhead said. The team applauded for their hard work as Coach Hardhead grabbed the game ball.

"I was going to give this to Sonic, but now the game ball goes to that son of a bitch right there, Hugo "Charlotte" Hornet." Coach Hardhead said tossing the ball to Hugo. The team clapped as Hugo kissed the game ball and thanked his teammates. The team continued to applaud until Coach Hardhead spoke up again.

"Hugo gave us a scare. The trainers ran more test and Hugo has a mild concussion, meaning he will be out for the next game." Coach Hardhead announced.

"Don't worry coach, us Spartans will still kick some ass!" Carson said. The team shouted and cheered as Coach Hardhead wished his players a safe trip home. After showering and changing, Sonic and his friends exited the locker room to go to the parking lot. Amy and her friends were waiting for the boys in the parking lot.

"Hey ladies." Sonic said approaching the girls.

"You guys kicked ass tonight!" Nebula said giving her boyfriend a sweet rewarding kiss. Shadow returned the sweet kiss as Cream, Rouge, Sticks, Blaze, and Amy congratulated boys for an awesome win.

"You guys were great." Cream said to Tails.

"Thank you very much." Tails replied.

"How are you feeling Hugo?" Blaze asked.

"I have a mild concussion. I'll be sitting out the next game." Hugo said to the group.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sticks said.

"Ah don't worry. Hugo deserves a nice break." Carson said with a smile. Hugo gave his best friend a noogie and smiled; he did need a nice break.

"Alright guys, let go home." Sonic announced. Carson and Hugo made their way to Carson's Ram with Sticks riding with them. Knuckles and Rouge got a ride with Tails and Cream in Tails' Hummer H2. Blaze, Shadow, and Nebula entered Silver's Chevelle and were the first ones to drive out of the parking lot.

"Can't catch me!" Silver shouted.

"Oh shit!" Carson said following the Chevelle out of the parking lot. Sonic and Amy quickly entered Sonic's Camaro and started it up; excited to join in on the fun.

"You're going kiss my ass in the dirt!" Tails laughed driving out of the lot.

"Not on my watch!" Sonic said following them. The four drivers had a fun time racing each other and giving the girls a few spooks along the way. All in all, both the boys and girls had a fun time driving back home and racing each other. Along the way, Sonic held Amy's hand to calm her down from the adrenaline; feeling their love growing every single day.

 **Monday**

It was Monday and the students were coming from a happy weekend with the main focus on the Spartans continuing their winning streak. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo were coming into the school to see the hallways full of flyers. Two female students just finished hanging up some flyers and moved on to next hallway of Green Hill Zone High.

"So what the hell is up with these flyers?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know." Tails answered. Sonic grabbed a flyer off the wall and walked back towards his friends; reading the flyer.

"So what does it say Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"The school dance is this Friday. You may bring a date to the dance in order to get inside the gym." Sonic said reading the flyer out loud.

"Huh. I didn't think the annual dance would be this Friday." Silver said nonchalantly.

"So any of you are taking dates?" Hugo asked the boys.

"I'm not sure." Carson said.

"Why not?" Sonic asked the charmeleon.

"It's just I don't know if the girls, besides Nebula, would want to go to the dance with six football players. Girls want nice guys, not jocks." Carson stated. Sonic and the others nodded in agreement; they really thought the girls would say no to them.

"Yeah, but let see what happens today." Sonic said to his friends. Just like usual, the first bell ringed and the boys went to their first class period. Sonic was in his classroom doing his schoolwork when someone handed him a note; Sally's friend Fiona.

"Are you Sonic?" Fiona asked.

"Yes." Sonic answered.

"This note is from Sally." Fiona said before returning back to her classwork. Sonic was surprised by the note and opened it; it said for Sonic to meet with Sally after class. Sonic just gave Fiona a weird look before he crumpled up the note and return to his schoolwork. The second bell ringed and Sonic packed up his things and left the classroom; seeing Sally waiting for him outside.

"Hello Sonic." Sally said in a seductive voice.

"Can I help you?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly, Sally slammed Sonic at a locker and started to rub his chest. Sonic was scared and shocked about the sudden events; feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"What the hell?" Sonic asked shocked.

"Please be my date to the dance. I'll treat you like a man." Sally asked still rubbing her hands on his chest.

"What the hell is a matter with you?" Sonic asked now scared.

"I'll treat like a real man, just be my date." Sally said seductively again. Luckily for Sonic, Shadow and Silver saw the crazy events unfold and rescued their blue friend.

"Sally, get off of him." Silver said pulling off Sally. Once she was off, Shadow and Silver quickly left to their next class; leaving Sally huffing in anger again.

"I hate those bastards for taking my Sonic away from me." Sally huffed. She stomped in anger and left to her next class. Sonic sighed in relief as Shadow and Silver took him away from the sex-crazed chipmunk.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asked.

"Never better. Thanks guys." Sonic said.

"That bitch is freaking crazy. I'm just glad we helped you on time." Silver said. Thankfully for Sonic, he didn't see Sally for the rest of the day. It was now lunchtime and Sonic had just finished his meal with Shadow and Silver. The three hedgehogs threw their lunches away and made their out into the courtyard. The trio met up with Knuckles, Tails, Carson, and Hugo at their usual table.

"What's up guys?" Knuckles said as the trio approached.

"We heard what happened. That Sally is one horny bitch." Tails said.

"You said it perfectly little buddy." Sonic said taking a seat next to Tails.

"At least Shadow and Silver saved Sonic." Carson stated while drinking his Monster.

"Again, thanks guys." Sonic said.

"No problem Sonic." Silver replied. The seven boys just sat at their table until Amy and he girls came out into the courtyard. Unknown to Sonic and the boys, Amy and the girls, except Nebula, were very nervous for some reason when they reached the boys. Tails was the first to see the girls acting all nervous and spoke up to his friends.

"Hey guys. Is it me or are the girls acting nervously." Tails announced. Sonic and the others saw the girls as well and were surprised too.

"Huh. I wonder what's eating them?" Hugo said. Amy, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, and Sticks stopped in front of the boys, shaking in slight fear.

"What's wrong girls?" Shadow asked. Amy and the others stayed nervous until Sticks was the first to speak up.

"Carson. I was wondering if you go with me to the dance?" Sticks said blushing. Sonic and the boys just smiled at the girls; so that was what they were all nervous about today.

"Is that why you are all nervous today?" Sonic asked. The girls just nodded and felt their blushes growing in nervousness. Carson just smiled and stand up to talk to Sticks; the nervous feral badger.

"I would love to be your date Sticks." Carson said kissing Sticks' hand. Sticks happily squealed and gave Carson a tight hug; feeling very happy he said yes. Sonic and the boys clapped at the pair before Tails looked over to Cream kicking the dirt.

"Tails…" Cream didn't finish as Tails spoke up.

"You don't have to ask Cream. Of course I'll go to the dance with you." Tails said smiling. Cream happily jumped up and down in complete excitement as Tails said yes. The next one to ask was Blaze, who looked like a nervous wreck as she spoke to Silver.

"Silver, will you go with me to the dance?" Blaze asked. Silver's response was gently lifting Blaze's head and gave her a sweet, loving kiss. Blaze was shocked at first but succumbed to the kiss and happily returned it. The two continued to kiss until air became necessary and slowly broke their kiss. Blaze dreamily opened her eyes to see Silver smiling and finally speaking up.

"I would love to take my new girlfriend to the dance." Silver announced. Blaze rested her head on his chest and sighed dreamily; she was now Silver's girlfriend. Sonic and the gang clapped in happiness for the new couple as Rouge approached Knuckles.

"So what do you say hot stuff?" Rouge asked Knuckles. Knuckles response was pulling a rose from the garden nearby and giving it to Rouge.

"Absolutely. I'm going to show off my hot, sexy date at the dance." Knuckles announced to the nearby crowd. Some of the boys wailed in sadness as Knuckles got one of the hottest girls in school to be his date. Nebula looked over at her boyfriend Shadow and gave him a sexy smirk.

"So do you want to go to the dance Shadow?" Nebula asked kindly.

"You know I can't say no to my girlfriend. Besides, I don't have shit to do on that night anyway. Plus, I wanted to get out of the house." Shadow said giving Nebula a short, sweet kiss. Finally, Sonic looked over at Amy, who rubbed her arm nervously before speaking to the blue hedgehog.

"I heard Sally asked you to the dance. Do you want to go with her to the dance?" Amy asked with a slight hint of sadness. Sonic gently held Amy's hand and smiled at the pink hedgehog; he knew who he wanted to take to the dance.

"No, because I want you to be my date." Sonic said. Amy happily gasped before hugging the blue hedgehog.

"Thank you." Amy said. This is going to be an awesome dance!

 **Next Chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone and welcome to the tenth chapter of Varsity Blues. In this chapter, we finally get to see Sonic and his friends going to the school dance. At the same time, Sally arrives to the dance as well, looking start some trouble with Amy and the girls. I want to thank everyone for the reviews, it's really appreciated. Anyways, let's go on with the story.**

 **Chapter Ten: The School Dance**

The day has finally arrived; it's Friday which means the school dance is tonight. Students were getting ready for the dance with their respective dates. In one particular home, Sonic was putting on the finishing touches on his outfit. The blue hedgehog was dressed in nice navy blue jeans, a crisp clean white dress shirt, and navy blue blazer, and his outfit was complete with a navy blue tie and navy blue Vans sneakers.

"Damn, I look good." Sonic said looking himself in the mirror. His mother Aleena came up the stairs and smiled as her son finished checking himself out.

"Aren't you looking so handsome." Aleena complimented. Sonic smiled as Aleena approached to straighten his blazer and tie.

"Big night tonight." Aleena said.

"Yeah. This is my first dance at my new school." Sonic announced.

"You have nothing to worry about." Aleena said finally straightening his outfit. "Just go to the school, have a great time, and most importantly; treat Amy like a true lady." Aleena smiled.

"You know I will mom." Sonic said with his own smile. Mother and son gave each other a nice, warm hug before Sonic went back to his mirror to spray some cologne. After that, Sonic grabbed his car keys and left his home to his Camaro outside. Sonic waved goodbye to his mother before starting up his Camaro and driving out to pick up Amy.

"It's show time!" Sonic said with slight nervousness. Sonic arrived to Amy's home in record time, parked his car, and knocked on the front door. He was kindly greeted by Amy's mother, who let him inside her home.

"Hey Mrs. Rose. Is Amy ready?" Sonic asked politely.

"Yes she is ready. Amy, Sonic's here." Mrs. Rose announced up the stairs.

"I'll be down." Amy replied. Soon, Amy down the stairs and Sonic was stunned by her outfit. Amy wore a beautiful scarlet red dress that went down to her knees with a matching pair of scarlet red Converse sneakers. She also had on a light shade of red eye shadow and blush, pink lip gloss, and her hair was styled in waves and bangs. Sonic stood up and made his way to the beautiful pink hedgehog, who was feeling nervous about her outfit.

"Wow Amy! You look fantastic!" Sonic said with a big smile.

"Really?" Amy asked with her nervousness slipping away.

"Absolutely! I never seen a more beautiful girl in my life." Sonic complimented once again.

"Thank you." Amy said feeling much more relaxed.

"There is one thing missing." Sonic said.

"What?" Amy asked. Sonic pulled out a beautiful, lavender rose from behind his back and placed it in Amy's hair. Amy gasped in happiness as Sonic placed the rose in her hair and smiled.

"Perfect!" Sonic said.

"Oh Sonic, it's beautiful. I love it." Amy said.

"Hey, I want my date to look her absolute best for the dance." Sonic replied. Mrs. Rose placed her hand over her lips and smiled; she loved how Sonic treated her daughter like a true gentleman.

"Okay you two. I want to take some pictures before you leave." Mrs. Rose stated. Sonic and Amy stood in the living room as Mrs. Rose pulled out her camera. Sonic placed his arm around Amy's waist and Amy held Sonic's right hand as Mrs. Rose took the pictures. The two hedgehogs gave small smiles as Mrs. Rose took a dozen photos before coming to a stop.

"Oh you two look so cute together." Mrs. Rose said.

"Mom!" Amy said in slight embarrassment. Sonic just chuckled as he held Amy's hand and walked her to the front door.

"Don't worry Mrs. Rose, I'll have her home by midnight." Sonic stated.

"I'll keep your word Sonic." Mrs. Rose jokingly replied.

"Are you ready to go Amy?" Sonic said holding his elbow out.

"Yes I am." Amy said accepting the gesture. Sonic walked and opened the passenger side of the door before entering the driver's seat. Amy waved goodbye to her mother as Sonic started his Camaro and drove to the school. The two secret crushes arrived to Green Hill Zone High in record time as Sonic opened the passenger's side.

"After you Amy." Sonic offered.

"Thank you." Amy accepted. The two hedgehogs held hands as the entered the school's gym, feeling their heart rates increase. The gym was full of students dancing on the dance floor, talking at their tables, and eating at the food table. Amy smiled in aw; this was the first time she came to the dance without Scourge. Sonic and Amy walked around the dance floor to see the new couple of Silver and Blaze.

"Hey guys. Glad you can make it." Silver announced as the pair approached them.

"I wouldn't miss this kickass dance." Sonic said to Silver. The silver-furred hedgehog was dressed in crisp, sliver-grey jeans, a black dress shirt, his own silver-grey blazer, and silver/grey/white Vans sneakers. Amy was amazed by the dress Blaze was wearing; it was a deep shade of purple complete with a matching pair of heels. Her hair was done in curls and she had on a deep shade of purple eye liner and wore red lipstick.

"I love your dress Blaze." Amy happily said.

"Thank you. I made this myself." Blaze stated.

"Well I have to admit Blaze, you look stunning and Silver is one very lucky bastard." Sonic said.

"Yes I am." Siler said. Just then, the lovely couple of Shadow and Nebula came into the gym in their formal outfits. Shadow was dressed in a white, crisp dress shirt, a black suit vest, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Nebula had on Shadow's suit jacket, but she still showed off her silk violet-blue dress and matching heels. She decided to wear no makeup because she, like Amy and her friends, are naturally beautiful.

"What's up Sonic? How are you liking your first dance here at Green Hill High?" Shadow asked.

"It's really awesome! You guys know how to lit a dance." Sonic said.

"Amy, you and Blaze look fantastic!" Nebula announced.

"Thank you." Amy and Nebula said in unison.

"Come on everyone, let's go to Tails and the others." Sonic said spotting the twin-tailed fox at a table. The three couples walked over to see Tails at the table with his date Cream and Knuckles and Rouge. Tails' outfit consisted of crisp black pants, a white dress shirt with a yellow vest, a yellow tie, and yellow Converse sneakers. Cream's dress was just like Amy's with the exception of the color and her low-top Converse sneakers; the dress and her shoes were lime green.

"Hey guys." Tails greeted the three couples.

"How great is this dance?" Cream said in excitement. Knuckles was dressed in the same style as Sonic; except his jeans and blazer were charcoal grey, his dress shirt was red, he had no tie on, and he wore a pair of low-top red/charcoal grey Adidas sneakers. Rouge was dressed in a sexy, magenta dress that sparkled and matching high heels. She had on the same light blue eye shadow and pink lipstick; she loved her usual makeup.

"Well shit Knuckles. You have one of the sexist girls as your date." Silver complimented taking a seat across from them.

"And I love that dress Rouge." Blaze said.

"Well when your date is a sexy white bat, who have to look your sharpest." Knuckles said.

"Plus, I want my date to be penalized for holding my dress all night." Rouge said seductively. Shadow and Nebula sat down next to Silver and Blaze while the couple of Sonic and Amy took the seats next to Tails and Cream. The DJ finished playing the last dance track as the students returned to their tables. Sonic checked all the students and spotted Carson and Sticks walking up to their table.

"Hey Carson. How was the dancing?" Knuckles asked teasingly.

"Man I'm beat. I need a nice break." Carson replied. The young charmeleon had on black dress pants, a red dress shirt with a black tie, a black dress suit, and all black Nike Air Force sneakers. Carson also had on a black fedora with a red stripe around it; completing his outfit. Since her date Carson wore black, Sticks joined him with a sexy black dress and matching heels.

"I loved Carson wearing black. He looks really sexy." Sticks said with a small blush.

"And you Sticks look incredibly beautiful in black as well." Carson replied.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch Carson." Shadow said.

"Well what about Sonic? He has one stunningly beautiful date." Tails stated. Amy just blushed as Sonic smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"In the end, we all have stunningly beautiful dates!" Sonic announced. The group couldn't agree more; they were all here to have an incredible time. Cream looked around and noticed their last friend was missing, the loveable pain in the ass hornet.

"Where is Hugo?" Cream asked kindly.

"I haven't seen him." Rouge replied.

"Where is your best friend Carson?" Silver asked.

"Oh he's here. Look." Carson said pointing over to the dance floor. Sonic and the group looked over to see the DJ booth; the DJ was Hugo. The hornet was dressed in black dress pants, a purple tie, a crisp teal dress shirt, and black Vans sneakers. Hugo was having the time of his life at the DJ booth spinning records and happily taking requests.

"Huh? Hugo a DJ?" Tails said with a raised eyebrow.

"He didn't come here with a date. I feel bad for him." Cream said.

"He really didn't come with a date Carson?" Amy asked the charmeleon.

"Well actually, when he came here a girl asked him to be his date." Carson responded.

"Right here at the dance. That's ironic." Shadow said with a chuckle.

"Not really. So who is his date?" Nebula asked.

"She's standing right next to him." Carson said pointing back to his best friend. Indeed, Hugo was jamming out with a beautiful girl next to him. She was a light purple bandicoot in a stunning teal dress and matching heels to go along with Hugo's outfit. She also had on long white gloves that go up her arms and she wore her hair in bangs and a ponytail. Although she was unknown to Sonic, Amy and the gang recognized who was Hugo's date.

"Oh my god. Perci asked out Hugo." Amy said happily.

"I knew she had feelings for the hornet." Nebula stated.

"Can I ask who's Perci?" Sonic asked his friends.

"Well since you're knew here, Perci is the head cheerleader for the Spartans." Shadow said for the group. Realization came upon Sonic's face; he's seen her on the sidelines at all the games.

"Oh yeah. Shit, I must be rude for not introducing myself." Sonic said.

"Ah don't feel like an asshole. You haven't met her during your first days of school." Silver said. Hugo and Perci took a much need break and walked over to Sonic and the gang.

"Hey guys. You all know Perci." Hugo said showing off his date. Amy, Shadow, and the others happily greeted the head cheerleader before she met Sonic face to face.

"Perci, this is my new friend Sonic. Sonic, this is Perci." Hugo said introducing the pair.

"It's nice to finally meet our new starting quarterback." Perci said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you Perci. You, like all the girls at this table, are very beautiful." Sonic said shaking Perci's hand.

"Thank you very much." Perci said accepting the compliment. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, and Carson all stood up from their seats.

"Alright ladies, we'll be right back to get you food and drinks." Shadow announced.

"Are you two coming?" Tails asked Sonic and Hugo.

"Sure. You want anything to drink Amy?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Fruit punch please." Amy replied.

"Alright, let's go." Sonic said. The seven boys went to the food table and punch bowl while their respective dates happily talked. The boys reached the food table to see it full with chicken alfredo, dinner rolls, mini sandwiches, and delicious salad. The seven boys relaxed by the table to see their dates talking to each other.

"Man, we sure are glad that we came to the dance." Knuckles said to the boys.

"Yeah. Come on, we have to feed our ladies." Carson said grabbing his and Sticks plates.

"Right behind man." Hugo replied grabbing his and Perci's plates. Sonic was waiting in line for his plates when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Sally Acorn, who was dressed in a light blue dress that was rather revealing and showed a low cleavage.

"Hello Sonic." Sally said seductively.

"Oh…uh…hi Sally." Sonic said weirdly. He was feeling uncomfortable again, especially by the way Sally was dressed.

"So you came to the dance just for me." Sally said taking his hand.

"No I didn't. I already have a date." Sonic said taking his hand away. Shadow and the other boys saw Sally as well and walked behind Sonic.

"Look Sally. Like Sonic said, he already has a date." Shadow said.

"Yeah, sorry to bust your bubble." Hugo said as well.

"Oh really, and who was the dumb bitch that came here with you?" Sally asked Sonic. At the moment, Amy and the other girls came to check on the boys.

"Hey Sonic, what's taking so…" Amy stopped talking once she saw Sally.

"Sally, this is my date Amy." Sonic stated gabbing Amy's hand. Sally just laughed at the pair before she spoke again.

"This bitch is your date. How pathetic." Sally laughed.

"What did you say?" Rouge asked in slight anger.

"You heard me you slut. Amy's a pathetic bitch." Sally said with her hands on her hips. Rouge was about to attack Sally, but was stopped by Knuckles and the rest of the boys.

"Easy Rouge." Knuckles said holding his date back.

"Calm your girl down Knuckles." Tails said.

"Whatever! Come on Sonic, let's dance." Sally said grabbing Sonic's hand. Sonic pulled his hand and gently grabbed Amy's hand again.

"Sorry Sally. I already have a date." Sonic said. Just like that, Sonic and his friends grabbed their plates and drinks and walked back to their table. Sally huffed in anger and tossed her drink into the punch bowl.

"Oh that bitch Amy. I will have my Sonic, and Amy will not stop me." Sally said walking onto the dance floor. Back at their table, Sonic and the gang sat down to enjoy their delicious meal. Amy was picking her food at first, and Sonic saw how sad she looked. Sonic gently rubbed his thumb over Amy's hand in comfort and gave her a warm smile.

"I don't care about Sally. I'm here for you and only you Amy." Sonic said encouragingly. Amy looked into Sonic's emerald eyes and saw that he was indeed telling the truth. She no longer felt sad and smiled at her date; she had complete trust in the blue hedgehog.

"Thank you Sonic." Amy replied. Shadow and the others smiled at the couple until Sticks spoke to Amy.

"Are you going to eat your plate?" Sticks asked. Sonic and Amy just chuckled and joined their friends in enjoying their meal. Once they finished their meal, Sonic and his friends talked at their table until Hugo and Perci returned back to the DJ booth. Hugo put on his DJ headphones and spoke into the microphone.

"Let's dance!" Hugo announced. Soon, students entered the dance floor with their dates as Hugo played the next track. Sonic stood up and held his hand out for Amy with a smile.

"Let's dance." Sonic said. Amy just smiled at her date.

 **Next Chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, this is the eleventh chapter of Varsity Blues. In this chapter, you will finally get to see Sonic and Amy dance along with their friends. At the same time, Sally enters the dance floor to cause more drama and get Sonic all alone. I love all the reviews so far, it's very much appreciated and keep them up. Enough of a summary, let's get on with the story.**

 **Chapter Eleven: The Fight**

Sonic held out his hand and Amy kindly accepted the gesture. Sonic lead Amy to the dance floor along with Shadow and Nebula, Knuckles and Rouge, Tails and Cream, Silver and Blaze, and lastly Carson and Sticks. The six couples came onto the dance floor as Hugo felt his phone ring. Sonic and the rest of the students waited until Hugo happily hanged up his phone.

"Alright everyone I got some awesome news." Hugo announced into the microphone. "That was Coach Hardhead that called. Cyo's doing great in his rehab and he will be back to school this Monday." Hugo announced. The students happily applauded and cheered at the news; their former starting quarterback will be back in just two days.

"Now that we heard the good news, let's dance." Hugo said. He placed a disc on his turntable and played the next track; _Time after Time_ by Cindi Lauper.

"Oh my god, I love this song!" Amy happily said. Sonic smiled at Amy's happiness; all he wanted to do was bring that smile to her face every day.

"Come on." Sonic said grabbing Amy's hand. The two hedgehogs made their way to the center of the dance floor. Sonic placed his hands on Amy's waist and Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. Sonic and Amy danced slowly to the beat of Cindi Lauper while staring into each other's eyes. Both hedgehogs were lost in emerald and jade as Amy rested her head on Sonic's chest and dreamily sighed.

"Thank you for being my date Sonic." Amy dreamily said.

"I'll do anything to see your beautiful smile Amy." Sonic said. The blue hedgehog looked to his left and saw Shadow and Nebula giving him a thumbs up. Sonic then turned to his right to see Cream resting her head on Tails shoulder; each with a small smile on their faces. Sonic also saw Sticks resting her forehead against Carson's, Knuckles twirling Rouge in his arms, and Silver and Blaze slowly moving to the beat as well.

"You know what Amy?" Sonic said to his date.

"What?" Amy asked staring into his eyes.

"This is the best day for all seven of us guys." Sonic said with a smile. Amy just chuckled before resting her head on Sonic's shoulder.

"And us girls." Amy added. They continued to dance until the song was over and a new one played; _Get Your Shine On_ by Jesse McCartney. Sonic loved this song and began to dance alone at the center. Amy laughed and cheered as Sonic was joined by Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and even Hugo. Amy, Nebula, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, Sticks, and Perci clapped as their dates dance in unison.

"Go Sonic!" Amy clapped. Sonic and the boys were having the time of their lives dancing to Jesse McCartney. Suddenly, the song changed and Michael Jackson's _Smooth Criminal_ played through the speakers. Now Sonic and the boys perfectly did the same dance that was shown in the music video. Even Amy and the girls joined in on the dance; now everyone was having the time of their lives. This continued until the song came to the end and everyone cheered for the gang.

"Holy shit! That was awesome!" Carson said cooling himself off with his fedora.

"We rocked!" Tails said breathing heavily.

"Damn right!" Knuckles said cooling off from the dance.

"Nice MJ moves Sonic." Shadow stated to Sonic.

"Hey, he's one of my favorite artists of all time. I had to go all out." Sonic said taking off his blazer. Amy just smiled as she grabbed his blazer and returned to their table with Nebula, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, Sticks, and Perci. Sonic and the boys walked to the punch bowl to cool their bodies with refreshments.

"Shit, I need a drink." Silver said drinking his punch.

"Pass me a glass Carson." Hugo asked his best friend. Carson had finished cooling himself off with his fedora and gave each boy a glass of punch. The seven boys enjoyed their glasses of punch while looking back at their dates. At their table, Amy and her friends were talking about the fun they were having tonight.

"I'm so glad Shadow decided to come because I would have kicked his ass if he didn't." Nebula said resting her feet.

"Lord knows we don't want that to happen." Rouge joked with Nebula.

"Tails is such a sweet guy." Cream said dreamily.

"Carson is too." Sticks said with a blush. Amy just chuckled before she and Blaze turned their attention to Perci.

"So how is Hugo treating you?" Blaze asked politely.

"He such as funny, and great guy to be around and I kind of thinking of asking him to be my boyfriend." Perci said in a shy voice. Amy and Blaze happily squealed after hearing Perci say she wants to be Hugo's girlfriend.

"Oh my god Perci. You should definitely go for it." Amy stated.

"You really think I should?" Perci asked.

"Of course. You two would make a great couple." Blaze said. Nebula, Rouge, Cream, and Sticks overheard the trio and joined in on the conversation.

"Hell yeah Perci. Go for it!" Rouge stated.

"A bandicoot and a hornet as a couple. I don't see anything wrong with that." Nebula said.

"I was also thinking about asking Tails to be my boyfriend." Cream said with a blush.

"Me too since I can't stop thinking about Carson." Sticks said nervously. Unknown to the girls, Sonic and the boys had returned with glasses of punch for the girls and overheard them. It wasn't until Blaze looked up did and spotted them that all of the girls turned around to Sonic and the boys.

"Oh my god!" Perci said in shock and embarrassment. Tails, Carson, and Hugo were not angry or shocked, but they were actually happy to hear the truth. Tails sat down next to Cream and held the shaking rabbit's hand.

"So you want to be my girlfriend?" Tails asked. Cream felt a few tears of rejection beginning to well up in her eyes as she spoke up.

"Tails I…" Cream didn't finish as Tails kissed her lips. Cream was initially shocked until she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

"Aww!" The gang said in unison. Tails and Cream continued to kiss until air became necessary and slowly broke the kiss, smiling at each other.

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend." Tails said. Cream hugged her new boyfriend tightly and squealed in happiness. Tails just chuckled as he returned the hug; he will do anything to make Cream happy. Sticks smiled at the new couple before she turned around and was caught off guard as Carson kissed her. Sticks dreamily closed her eyes and kissed back, feeling extremely happy.

"Well is about damn time." Knuckles said.

"I always knew those two would be together." Rouge responded. Carson and Sticks slowly broke their kiss as the feral badger wrapped her arms around Carson's neck.

"Oh thank you so much Carson." Sticks said in happiness.

"Hey, I love crazy chicks. Especially you." Carson replied. The charmeleon and feral badger sighed in content and enjoyed their warmth. Sonic and the others just smiled as they also saw Hugo and Perci kissing as well. Hugo and Perci ended their sweet kiss and the hornet wrapped his arm around Perci's shoulder.

"The power of the hornet charm!" Hugo joked. Perci just playfully smacked her new boyfriend and rested her head on his shoulder. Amy sighed in happiness as she looked over at Sonic; she will tell admit her feelings, but it will be on a special day. The gang celebrated with the three new couples before Knuckles stood up, catching everyone's attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, but nature is calling me." Knuckles said jokingly.

"Your telling me. The damn fruit punch goes right to my kidneys." Carson said standing up next. Tails, Shadow, Silver, Hugo, and even Sonic stood up as well; their bladders were calling them as well.

"We'll be right back ladies." Silver said for the boys.

"Okay, and make sure to wash your hands." Nebula said.

"We will, come on boys." Shadow stated. The seven boys walked to the restroom outside the gym as Amy and the girls went back to talking again.

"Now the only two girls left are Rouge and Amy." Cream said swinging her legs over her chair.

"Yes they are the last ones." Perci teasingly said.

"Come on you two. You better hurry or else some crazy bitches steal them away." Sticks said.

"Relax ladies, they will get them in time." Blaze said reassuringly. Amy and Rouge just agreed with Blaze; after all, why rush into love when they can just take their time to get to know their secret crushes. Just then, Sally and her friend Fiona the fox came up to the girls with smug looks on their faces.

"Well, well. If it isn't the slut and bitch club." Sally said.

"Good of one Sally." Fiona said to her friend.

"What the hell do you want Sally?" Amy asked.

"Nothing I just want to say congratulations to Sticks, Cream, and Perci. You three went from losers to worthless skanks." Sally said. Cream felt a few tears coming to her eyes after hearing Sally's cruel words. Perci growled at Sally before she hugged Cream in comfort and Sticks stood up in anger. Blaze and Rouge put their hands on Sticks to calm the feral badger down.

"Enough Sally. Just leave them alone." Blaze said.

"Yeah. We don't need to hear from the biggest skank in the school." Amy said with confidence. Sally and Fiona clenched their fist in anger after hearing Amy's words.

"What did you say you worthless bitch?" Sally asked in anger.

"You heard me. You're the biggest skank in the school." Amy said not backing down. All of sudden, Sally slapped Amy hard and pounced on the pink hedgehog. Fiona joined in but was stopped by Nebula, who tried to free Amy from Sally.

"Get off her Sally!" Nebula said. Soon, Rouge and the other girls joined in trying to free Amy from Sally's wrath. It was at that moment that Sonic and the boys returned from the restroom and saw Amy fighting Sally. The seven boys immediately ran over to the brawl and stepped in between the two rivals.

"Get off Sally!" Shadow said finally pulling off Sally. Sonic pulled Amy away from Sally and checked on his date; she had a cut on her lip and her makeup was ruined.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Amy said wiping the blood away.

"What the hell happened?" Knuckles asked in anger.

"We were just talking when Sally and Fiona came and called Sticks, Cream, and Perci pathetic sluts." Nebula said to the boys.

"What?" Tails asked in anger as well.

"Then Amy defended them until she called Sally a skank and Sally slapped and you know the rest guys." Rouge said. Tails hugged his girlfriend tightly while whispering soothing words. Carson held his girlfriend Sticks tight and gave Sally a death glare. Hugo did the same with Perci while Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver joined their friends.

"What the hell is wrong with Sally?" Silver shouted in anger.

"Oh why are you football players even with these bitches anyway?" Sally scoffed. Sonic gently wiped the blood off of Amy's lip and turned back to Sally and Fiona.

"Because they are worth more than you two will ever understand." Sonic said.

"Come on girls, we'll take you home." Shadow said grabbing Nebula's hand. Sonic and the other boys did the same with their dates and walked pass Sally and Fiona.

"You know those girls are worthless!" Sally shouted in anger. Sonic and the boys didn't listen and walked their dates outside to the parking lot. Once at the parking lot, Tails gave Cream a sweet kiss and smiled at his girlfriend.

"I don't care what those two assholes say. I love you no matter what." Tails said. Cream no longer and felt sad and hugged in boyfriend; she was feeling much better. Carson gave Sticks a passionate kiss before ending their sweet kiss and spoke to his girlfriend.

"You are my whole world and I'll treat like my queen every day." Carson said. Sticks hugged her boyfriend and rested her head on his chest, feeling safe and protected in his arms.

"I love you Carson." Sticks said.

"I love you too Sticks," Carson sweetly replied. Hugo held his arm around Perci's shoulder and smiled at her with pride.

"I don't care what that bitch said, you're my main lady." Hugo said.

"And I proud to be your girlfriend." Perci stated. Even with everything that happened, Cream, Sticks, and Perci were loved by their boyfriends. Sonic and the others smiled at the three couples before looking back at the hurt Amy.

"Let's go Amy. I'll take you home." Sonic said.

"Okay." Amy replied. Sonic pulled out his keys and lead Amy to his Camaro; opening the passenger door. Perci and Sticks entered the back of Carson's Dodge Ram while the charmeleon pulled out his keys. Knuckles and Rouge rode in the back of Tails' Hummer H2 while Tails and Cream rode in the front. Lastly, Blaze and Nebula sat in the back of Silver's Chevelle with Silver and Shadow in the front seats.

"I'll see you Monday Sonic." Silver said starting his Chevelle.

"The same from us." Tails stated turning on his Hummer H2.

"Have a nice remainder of the weekend." Carson said bringing his Ram to life.

"Later guys." Sonic replied turning on his Camaro. Just like that, Carson was the first to drive out of the parking lot. Second was Silver leaving the parking lot with Tails being the third one to drive out. The last one to leave was Sonic, who drove Amy back to her home. During the ride back home, Amy rested her head on Sonic's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I hate that bitch." Amy said.

"I don't blame you Amy. What she did to you was wrong." Sonic said turning the corner. Sonic parked his Camaro outside Amy's home, but the hedgehog didn't open the door. Sonic noticed this and gently held her hand in comfort.

"It's alright Amy. Just tell your mom the truth. She will understand what happened." Sonic said. Amy looked back at Sonic with a sweet smile and kissed his cheek; very grateful he was here to help her in her time of need.

"Thank you Sonic." Amy replied.

"Your welcome." Sonic responded. Amy opened and closed the passenger door and walked inside. She stopped at her front door to waved goodbye at Sonic and blew a kiss at the blue hedgehog. Sonic just smiled as Amy opened her front door and closed it shut. Sonic saw a few lights on inside along with two shadows before the shadows hugged each other and the lights turned off. Sonic leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes; letting out a much needed sigh.

"Some dance." Sonic said. He opened his eyes to see Amy's home one last time before driving home.

 **Keep on Reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the latest installment of Varsity Blues. In this chapter, Cyo reunites with his teammates and his is given an offer by the coach he can't refuse. Meanwhile, Fiona has a talk with Amy and her friends while Sally decides to apologize to Sonic personally. Let's just say the chapter will be very edgy folks, hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twelve: Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

It was Monday at Green Hill High and everyone was coming off an awesome weekend, especially with Friday's dance in the books. Outside at the football field, Sonic and his friends were practicing as always when Silver spotted someone coming to the filed on crutches. Coach Hardhead also noticed Silver's expression and turned around to see his injured star quarterback Cyo approaching them on his new crutches.

"Well look who's back from the hospital, Cyo my boy." Coach Hardhead announced. Coach Hardhead gave the young lion a welcome back as the team applauded and whistled for their former star. After applauding the injured teammate, Cyo cleared so he can speak to his friends and teammates.

"You know guys, when I was laying in the hospital after my surgery; I just blamed myself for getting my ass injured. I'm too stubborn and hardheaded to tell people when I'm hurt." Cyo said.

"Don't blame yourself Cyo. It's football, shit happens." Sonic said to his friend.

"I know. I was just counting down the days until the season was over so that I'll be ready for the next one." Cyo said. Cyo just sighed until he felt Shadow patting his back in comfort, giving the lion much needed comfort. He took a deep breath before looking at all of his teammates with grit and determination in his eyes.

"I may not be able to play this season, but that doesn't mean I won't be involved damn it." Cyo began to speak. "I want to wish you damn Spartans the best of luck this season and hopefully bring home our very first state championship." Cyo stated. Sonic and the Spartans cheered and woofed in unison as Cyo placed his hand in the middle with everyone joining him.

"Spartans on three. One, Two, Three, Spartans!" Cyo shouted. The Spartans cheered and patted their injured friend; they will fight to bring the school's first championship. Coach Hardhead smiled at his team before looking down at his playbook; he had an incredible idea.

"Hey Cyo. Come here." Coach Hardhead said. Cyo limped on his crutches with Sonic and the team following him.

"What's up coach?" Cyo asked adjusting himself on his crutches.

"So you want to be involved with the team this season?" Coach Hardhead asked once again.

"That's right coach. I want to be with this team when we make the playoffs." Cyo stated. Coach Hardhead smiled before taking out a Spartans ball cap along with a playbook and placed the cap on the young lion.

"How would you like to be the best damn assistant coach for this team?" Coach Hardhead asked. Cyo was shocked to say the least; this was a big responsibility and he was given it on a silver platter. Cyo looked back to Sonic and the guys, each one giving him a determined and eager smile. Cyo had a big smile on his own face before turning back and making his decision.

"You don't even have to ask. I'm in." Cyo replied. Once again, Sonic and the team cheered and applauded for their new assistant coach. Cyo put on his ball cap and joined Coach Hardhead as the team returned to practice. The rest of the practice consisted of Cyo and Coach Hardhead calling potential plays for the Spartans to use in their next game.

"You know what Cyo, this could be the beginning of a great mentorship." Coach Hardhead said wrapping his arm around Cyo's shoulder.

"I have no problem with that." Cyo replied. It was now late in the afternoon and Sonic and his friends have finally finished practice. Coach Hardhead spoke with his team for one last time before sending his players home. Sonic and his friends entered the locker room and packed their bags and backpacks for the day.

"Man it's great to see Cyo back." Tails said taking off his sweatshirt.

"You said it, especially with him as our assistant coach." Knuckles replied removing his pads.

"This season is going be bad for the next shitheads on our schedule." Silver said putting on his basketball shorts.

"Heh shitheads." Hugo joked.

"Grow up dude." Carson joked while resting at his locker. Sonic and Shadow just chuckled before Cyo approached the blue hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic, can I talk to you?" Cyo asked. Sonic looked back at Shadow who just shrugged his shoulders and put on his running shoes.

"He doesn't look pissed." Shadow said as he started to pack his duffle bag. Sonic approached the injured lion and smiled at him.

"What's up Cyo? How's your rehab?" Sonic asked kindly.

"The doctors and trainers said I making great progress. They said I could be off these crutches within the next month or two." Cyo responded.

"That's great to hear man. So what did you want to talk about?" Sonic asked.

"I just want to give you a heads up. Just become I'm an assistant coach now doesn't mean you won't be listening to me." Cyo said. "I'm going to be calling some risky plays late in the game and I need you to pull them off. Do you understand?" Cyo asked. Sonic just gave the young long a blank expression before taking a breath and speaking up.

"Cyo, you just called the plays and I'll make them happen." Sonic replied with a sly smile. Cyo gave the blue hedgehog his own sly smile and shook his hand. Cyo waved goodbye to his friends as his mom picked him and drove him back home. Sonic turned around to see Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo looking back at him.

"You're going to need us to pull of those plays." Shadow said zipping up his duffle bag.

"Damn straight Shadow." Sonic said sitting back down to finish packing. Sonic and his friends had finished packing for the day and left the locker room. The seven boys walked outside the gym, only to stumble a remorseful looking Sally Acorn.

"Sally?" Sonic said in confusion.

"What the hell do you want?" Shadow asked in slight anger.

"I just want to talk to Sonic." Sally said in a remorseful tone. Sonic and the boys looked at each other in confusion; they were genuinely shocked by Sally's remorseful voice.

"For what?" Sonic asked.

"I just want to apologize for what I did at the dance Friday night." Sally stated. This was a shock for the boys; Sally Acorn was actually apologizing. Sonic looked back at his friends; they looked like they didn't truly believe the chipmunk. Sally noticed this and got down on her knees as she spoke once again.

"Please Sonic believe me. I'm truly am sorry for starting that fight, please forgive me." Sally begged with puppy eyes.

"I don't know Sonic. She is a crazy bitch after all." Carson stated with worriment.

"Yeah man. She even called our girlfriends worthless sluts." Hugo said out loud.

"She made my girlfriend cry Sonic. You can't trust her." Tails responded.

"Please tell me you not buying this apology?" Knuckles asked Sonic. Sonic looked back at Silver and Shadow for the answers; he really needed their word. Shadow and Silver looked at each other with worried expressions before turning back to Sonic.

"I'm not going to stop you Sonic. That's all I have to say." Silver said. Sonic then looked over to Shadow, who finally found his words and spoke to the blue hedgehog.

"In the end, it's your call man." Shadow said worriedly. Sonic then turned his attention back to Sally, who was still on her knees with puppy dog eyes. Sonic just closed his eyes and sighed before speaking to Sally again.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Sonic asked.

"If you want to know I'm not lying then meet me at the girls' locker room." Sally stated. Now Sonic was at crossroads; should he go meet Sally at the girls' locker room or leave with his friends. Before Shadow and the other boys could even say a word, Sonic let his mouth answer for him.

"Okay." Sonic said. Sonic just stared out in shock, where did that answer come from? Shadow and the boys were shocked that Sonic agreed to meet with Sally. The chipmunk just stood up and hugged Sonic in a tight embrace.

"Thank you. I'll see you there." Sally said. The chipmunk let Sonic go and ran off to the girls' locker, with an evil smile secretly coming to her face. Sonic turned back to Shadow and the boys, who were now really worried for the blue hedgehog.

"Uh…I guess I'll…see you guys later." Sonic stuttered. Just like that, Sonic tugged on his backpack and gym bag and walked to the girls' locker room. Once he was out of sight, Shadow and the boys looked at each other; feeling their guts fill with regret and fear. All six stood in the hallway in complete silence until Shadow finally spoke up.

"Maybe we should just leave." Shadow said to the group.

"Yeah…let's go." Tails said as well. Since no one else spoke up, Shadow and the boys went to the parking lot, entered their respective cars, and left the school. On the Northside of the school, Amy and the girls had just finished their after school tutoring and were making their way outside. Once outside, Amy the girls noticed that the boys were already gone except for Sonic.

"Huh, Sonic is still here." Amy said surprised.

"I guess he's still talking to the coach." Rouge said. "Come on Cream, I'll let my mom to take you home." Rouge stated to the young rabbit.

"Thank you Rouge." Cream happily replied. Right at that moment, Rouge's mom came, picked up her daughter and Cream, and drove away. The next car to show up was Blaze's mother, who honked her horn to signal her daughter.

"Let's go Perci and Sticks." Blaze happily said as she dashed off.

"Wait for us." Sticks said following the purple cat.

"Later girls." Perci said before following her friends. Amy and Nebula waved goodbye as Blaze's mother drove the girls home. As soon as the three girls were gone, Fiona came outside and smiled at the two hedgehogs.

"Hello Amy and Nebula." Fiona said.

"What the hell do you want Fiona?" Amy angrily asked.

"I just want to let you know that something is going to happen at the girls' locker room." Fiona said. Amy felt a slight shiver go down her spine; what was Fiona talking about anyway. Meanwhile, Nebula felt a deep feeling in her gut; as if something was wrong about this news.

"What?" Amy asked in worriment. Fiona just smiled before walking away and spoke on last time.

"If you don't believe me, just come with me and I'll show you." Fiona replied, secretly hiding her smirk. Amy just felt her legs move on their own and followed Fiona to the girls' locker room, leaving Nebula in the dust. Nebula just stood in her place; feeling that bad feeling grow until she finally made a decision.

"I have to find out." Nebula said. She quietly and secretly followed the two girls down to the girls' locker room. When he arrived, Sonic saw that Sally was nowhere to be seen at all. He looked over until he saw the door to the girls' locker room was slightly open. He slowly placed his hand on the handle; deep in his own thoughts before pushing the door open.

"Hello?" Sonic asked entering. Unknown to him, Nebula was secretly watching him from the outside window. Sonic slowly entered the locker room; it was really quiet in here.

"Sally?" Sonic asked out loud. Suddenly, the door slammed shut from behind Sonic. The blue hedgehog quickly turned around to see Sally in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Hello Sonic." Sally said seductively.

"What the hell?" Sonic asked shocked. Before he could answer, Sally quickly slammed Sonic at the locker and began to kiss down his neck.

"Do you like my kisses?" Sally said kissing down his neck. Sonic was desperately trying to push Sally off while Nebula gasped at the sight. She couldn't believe it; Sally lied to him just to get in his pants.

"Get off of me!" Sonic said desperately trying to get Sally off.

"You know you want me." Sally said now trying to undo his pants.

"Sally no! Stop!" Sonic said scared. Nebula covered her mouth to cover her own sobs; her closest friend was tricked and there was nothing she could. Then the worst thing happened, the door busted opened; revealing Fiona and a shocked Amy. Sonic saw Amy and finally realized what happened; Sally tricked just to break Amy's heart.

"Amy! It's not what it looks like!" Sonic said finally pushing off Sally.

"It does Amy. Sonic loves and wants me!" Sally evilly smirked. Amy felt tears of anguish wielding up in her eyes; she couldn't get the vision out of her mind. Sonic quickly ran up to Amy, feeling his own tears coming to his eyes.

"Amy please believe me! It's not what…" Sonic couldn't finish as Amy slapped him hard. Nebula watched the entire scene unfold; she was feeling regret for not stopping her best friend. She didn't care about Sally right now, all she cared about was Sonic; he needed help now. Amy walked back, no longer holding in her tears of anguish.

"I trusted you Sonic and you betray me!" Amy cried in anguish.

"Please Amy. Believe me." Sonic begged with his own tears falling from his eyes. Amy looked at the broken blue hedgehog one last time and ran away crying. Sonic ran after Amy as Sally and Fiona evilly smiled and high-fived each other.

"We did it." Sally said. Nebula just looked away, held up her knees, and cried in sadness for her friends. Sonic after Amy until she was gone out the school and back to her home. Sonic just slumped to his knees and cried; he broke Amy's heart and he had nothing to do with it.

"I'm sorry Amy." Sonic cried. Sonic shut his eyes closed and cursed in anger to himself; he should have listened to his friend.

"Shit, shit, shit! I'm so stupid!" Sonic cursed at himself. He just cried and cried until he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Sonic stopped crying to look up and see Nebula with a few tears in her eyes. She kneeled down at Sonic and finally spoke to him.

"I'm sorry Sonic. You didn't know. I saw everything, it's not your fault." Nebula said to him. "I should have stopped Amy from going." Nebula cried. She hugged Sonic tightly as the blue hedgehog let a few tears fall form his eyes again.

"Amy." Sonic said quietly. Inside Sonic, his heart was aching in pain and he finally realized what he was feeling. He, Sonic the Hedgehog, was in love with Amy Rose; the most beautiful rose of all. Amy trusted him with all her heart and he repaired her by falling for Sally's trap and breaking her heart unintentionally. Nebula continued to hug Sonic tightly as she spoke to the broken hedgehog again.

"I'm here." Nebula said; he's never alone.

 **What's Next!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, I'm here with the next chapter of Varsity Blues. This chapter will be the aftermath from the last chapter and how the gang helps Sonic through it all. I want everyone to know that I like Amy and Sally as great friends, but it's just a habit to make Sally cruel and mean. That's just my opinion though, but anyway let's continue with the story.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: The Gang's All Here**

After what had happened with Sally and Sonic at the locker room, Amy didn't even bother to either call or text him. Nebula, on the other hand, stuck by Sonic after the events until he composed himself and drove home. When he arrived home, Sonic just went straight to his room and lied down on his bed. Sonic rolled over to stare at the ceiling and sighed in sadness, thinking about Amy; the girl he had fallen in love with.

"I'm sorry Amy." Sonic said at the ceiling. At dinner that night, Sonic hardly took a bite of his meal before he excused himself and went back to his room. His mother was worried about her son, but she didn't want to push him and left her son alone. Sonic just stared in his room until he slipped into a dreamless sleep. Elsewhere, Nebula was in her room staring at a picture of herself, Shadow, and Amy. The picture was taken before Sonic arrived to their school.

"Damn." Nebula said sadly. She set the picture down on her desk and pulled out her IPhone. She grouped text message her boyfriend and friends and told them about what had happen. Each one was shocked and sadden, mainly for Sonic and they hate to be angry around Sally. Nebula and the gang will continue to text each other until they had to sleep since it was a school night. Everyone texted each other goodnight as Nebula turned off the lights and laid down on her bed.

"This is going to be hell tomorrow." Nebula said as she finally fell asleep. The next day, Amy just went to her classes and didn't even try to talk to Sonic. Sonic respected her decision and left her alone, although his heart was aching in pain. Nebula and Shadow watched Sonic leave his first class and go straight to his next class.

"This is bullshit." Nebula groaned in sadness.

"I can't blame Sonic. He didn't what he was getting himself into with Sally." Shadow said placing a book in his locker. It was at this time that Knuckles and the rest of the gang came up to the worried couple.

"You guys talking about Sonic and Amy?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah man. I hate that Sally did this to two great friends who, I thought, would become a couple." Nebula said.

"What did you expect? Sally's always trying to break possible relationships." Tails stated.

"It's like she was destined to be with Sonic, despite his rejections." Rouge said with a sadden expression.

"I wish we could help Sonic and Amy." Cream said.

"Nebula, you're like a sister to Amy. You should talk to her." Blaze offered. It was a great idea, but would Nebula really be able to get Amy to talk to Sonic.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to get her out of her funk." Nebula replied.

"It's worth a try Nebula." Silver said.

"Please Nebula." Sticks begged. Nebula looked at all of her friends, who gave her pleading faces. Nebula sighed before giving all of her friends a determined expression.

"Alright, I'll do it." Nebula announced. Shadow and the gang just smiled in response; they need to keep their group together.

"Okay babe. You talk to Amy while the rest of us talk to Sonic at lunch." Carson announced.

"You're damn right we will." Hugo repeated. Just like that, the second bell ringed and Nebula and the gang went to their respective classes. It was lunchtime and Sonic was eating by himself, well more like picking at his food. He looked up to see Sally giving him a seductive wink as she sat down with Fiona. Sonic looked back down at his tray and pushed it away, no longer hungry.

"I can't with my mind and heart lost." Sonic said to himself. He picked up and threw his tray away before leaving the cafeteria. He walked out into the courtyard and sat down at his usual table. Sonic saw that Shadow and the gang waiting there for him, all with determined expression. Sonic sighed in sadness as he walked up to them; he had to tell the truth.

"Hey guys. After you guys left…" Sonic tried to speak until Shadow cut him off.

"It's alright man. Nebula told us." Shadow stated. Sonic sighed in relief; Nebula was keeping her promise to help him.

"We know it wasn't your fault buddy." Silver said as Sonic sat down.

"I just can't believe I fell for Sally's trick. I'm an idiot." Sonic said.

"You're not an idiot Sonic. Bad judge of character, but not an idiot." Rouge said.

"You're the new kid, we should have warned you about Sally's deviousness." Blaze spoke next.

"Sally's just a crazy bitch that's all." Carson joked. Sonic just chuckled; even in bad times, he still found happiness in his friends.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sonic said. That was the wrong response as Carson went from happy to pure anger.

"You're wrong damn it." Carson angrily said. This completely took Sonic and the gang by surprise; it was the first time the charmeleon was angry.

"What the hell is up with you?" Hugo asked his best friend.

"Sally's not a bitch, she's the damn daughter of a top college recruiter." Carson answered.

"Are you serious?" Tails asked shocked.

"You're damn right I'm serious." Carson began to speak. "You know how many interceptions I've returned for touchdowns?" Carson asked Sonic.

"About ten right?" Sonic said.

"11 in just five games." Carson replied. "You know how many recruiters came to my games? One, that's because Sally rigged my tapes for her daddy. Every time I return a touchdown, Sally takes a college of my list." Carson said leaning by the table. Sonic and the gang were now angry that Sally was ruining Carson's chances to get into a great school.

"Fucking Sally's a prick." Knuckles said in slight anger.

"You think she would give my tapes to her dad. Hell no. My own mom and Coach Hardhead have been doing my recruiting for me." Carson said to his friends. "I trusted that damn chipmunk to help my recruiting, but since I'm great friends with Amy she repays me by destroying my dreams. Coach Hardhead has Texas Christian University coming to our next game." Carson finished.

"This is bullshit man." Perci said. Sonic and the gang just sat at their table before Hugo cleared his throat and spoke up.

"It's not just Carson. Sally's doing it to me and other players who are friends or know Amy. She hates Amy so much that she's rigging our transcripts." Hugo said.

"That's horrible." Cream said. Perci and Sticks just hugged their respective boyfriends in comfort. Sonic went from sadness for Amy to anger that Sally's abusing her father's power and ruining his friends' college recruitments.

"I have a feeling she's going to come after me and Tails." Knuckles announced.

"Feeling? You know damn well she'll do it." Silver answered. Blaze hugged Silver tightly, afraid that Sally will next come after her boyfriend.

"I would do the same in her shoes." Tails said. Cream just hugged her boyfriend in comfort, she too feared that it will happen.

"Damn, this is bullshit! Just because we're friends Amy, doesn't give Sally the right to kill our college football dreams." Shadow said. Sonic thought Scourge was the real problem, but now he had a new one to face. Sonic slammed his fist in anger before standing up and talking to her friends.

"Fuck Sally! You guys want recruiters, give me your tapes. I'll get you into your schools." Sonic said with clear determination. Shadow and the boys saw that Sonic was truly determined to help keep their college football chances alive. The six boys smiled as they stood up and patted Sonic's back in happiness and relief.

"That's why you're a great guy Sonic. You're always there for the people you love and care in the end." Shadow said.

"We're cool Sonic. We're cool." Tails said. Shadow and the boys did their team handshake with their starting quarterback; happy that he's no longer sad.

"Because you are determined to make things right with Amy, we're going to help you." Knuckles announced.

"I really appreciate it, thank you so much." Sonic said. Rouge, Blaze, Cream, Sticks, and Perci couldn't help by smile at the scene in front of their eyes. Suddenly, the lunch bell ringed and all the students in the courtyard went to their next class.

"Come on guys. Let's get to class." Rouge announced. Knuckles followed the beautiful and sexy bat went to their next class together.

"I walk you to your next class Cream." Tails said to his girlfriend. Cream smiled as she followed her boyfriend and walked with him to her next class.

"Hey Hugo, are you coming with me and Sticks?" Carson asked his best friend.

"Sorry. I have to take Perci to her class, which is down the hall from mine." Hugo said grabbing Perci's hand.

"Alright man. See you at practice." Carson replied. Carson and his girlfriend Sticks held hands and happily ran to their class together. Perci eagerly grabbed Hugo's hand and dragged him inside the school.

"Let's go Silver." Blaze announced.

"Right behind you cutie." Silver responded. Silver and Blaze waved goodbye to Sonic and Shadow behind at the courtyard.

"Remember Sonic, you promised to send our tapes to scouts." Shadow reminded Sonic.

"I'll keep it until the end." Sonic answered back.

"I'll see you at practice today." Shadow said before leaving. Sonic looked back to Sally going in another entrance and glared at the chipmunk. Once she was out of sight, Sonic left the courtyard and went to his next class. Meanwhile in the school library, Amy was just reading a Twilight book; trying her best to get Sonic out. No matter how hard and long she read her book, she couldn't get Sonic out of her mind; how can she since she is practically in love with him.

"If I'm in love with you Sonic, then why did you betray me by being with Sally in the girls' locker room." Amy said in sadness. She was so caught up in her book that she didn't notice someone sitting across from her. She sighed in sadness as she knew who the person was sitting across.

"What do you want Nebula?" Amy asked still caught in her book.

"I want to talk to you." Nebula answered.

"I know what you want to talk about. I don't want to see or hear about Sonic again." Amy said finally putting down her book.

"Please Amy talk to him. He needs you." Nebula stated quietly since they were in the library.

"Why should I talk to him. I caught him with a practically naked Sally in the girls' locker room. He never even wanted to be with me." Amy said sadly. She was feeling her heart ache with pain without Sonic in her life.

"It's not like that." Nebula said. This caught Amy completely off guard as she looked up at Nebula in shock.

"What the hell do you mean?" Amy asked quietly. Nebula sighed in sadness, she had to tell the truth and told it to Amy.

"He was tricked into going by Sally. I saw them outside the window. Sally's the one responsible for ending your friendship." Nebula stated. Amy looked down at her book again and began to feel angry; but not at the person you expected.

"So you knew about it and you didn't tell me." Amy angrily asked. Nebula saw the anger in her eyes and tried her best to calm her down.

"Please Amy. I don't want you to be angry at me." Nebula quietly begged.

"You kept this from me." Amy whispered in anger. She was feeling angry tears coming to her eyes; her best friend had betrayed their friendship.

"That was yesterday Amy, please don't be angry." Nebula quietly begged again.

"You know what, you are just like that blue bastard." Amy whispered in rage.

"Amy, Sonic's not a bastard. He's a great guy." Nebula said. Amy didn't listen and stood up in anger to pack her things.

"Screw you Nebula. I have to go and get my full ride scholarship with the school counselor. This friendship is over." Amy angrily cried. Just like that, Amy finished grabbing her things and stormed out of the library. Nebula slumped in sadness in her seat; her friendship with Amy was finally over.

"Oh Amy, why can't you see what's happening to us?" Nebula asked herself. Out of the corner of her eye, Nebula saw Sally Acorn and Fiona evilly smirking. The two rivals approached the sadden Nebula; their evil smirks not leaving their faces.

"Well Nebula, looks like one friendship is over." Sally laughed. Nebula wanted to fight back, but couldn't find the strength in her heart.

"Hey Sally, what do you plan to do with Amy and her chances for college?" Fiona evilly asked.

"Let's just say that she will have to check her transcript after her meeting with the counselor today." Sally smirked again. Sally and Fiona laughed and left Nebula alone in the library; preparing to ruin Amy's dream for college. Nebula watched the two girls leave and sighed in sadness and despair; what can she do to bring Amy back to their gang.

"What now?" Nebula asked herself. She stood up from her seat and left the library to her next class. Nebula's next class was with her boyfriend Shadow in study hall; their free period. Shadow saw his sadden girlfriend enter the classroom and slumped down on the seat next to him.

"How did it go with Amy?" Shadow asked.

"Our friendship is over." Nebula answered. Shadow sighed in defeat; he didn't expected Amy to ruin another friendship.

"I'm sorry." Shadow said.

"The worst part is Sally said she wants to ruin Amy's chance of getting into a good university. I don't even know what she meant." Nebula stated. She closed her eyes before opening them again and seeing her boyfriend in a shock expression.

"What?" Nebula asked in confusion. Shadow told Nebula the truth to what Sally meant about ruining Amy's college chances. Nebula gasped in shock after hearing her boyfriend tell the truth. Whether it was Carson's recruitment or Tails being the next potential victim, Sally was ruining the lives of Amy's friends.

"Now you know." Shadow finished.

"Oh my god. What can we do to stop Sally?" Nebula asked.

"I don't know." Shadow said.

 **What will happen!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone, I'm here with the next chapter of Varsity Blues. This chapter will advance the football season by four more games as Amy continues to distance herself from her friends. The next game is up for the Spartans and Sonic takes his friends out for a night, where they learn a secret regarding Fiona. Enough summarizing, let us continue!**

 **Chapter Fourteen: A Boy's Night Out**

Ever since the day at the girls' locker room and the day after, Amy has distanced herself from her friends. Although Sonic was still feeling hurt from the events, he was feeling extremely happy as The Spartans won four more games and are now 8-0; their first undefeated season. Sonic and his friends had just finished their daily practice as usual and were now resting in in their lockers.

"Four more games guys." Sonic said sweating.

"Yeah man. We're almost have our first perfect season." Shadow said with a smile.

"Next game is tomorrow against Acorn High and they are out of the playoff race." Knuckles stated while drying himself off with a towel.

"That's an easy win for us." Tails said with confidence.

"Hell yeah." Silver said taking off his gloves. Carson and Hugo came out of Coach Hardhead's office with tapes in their hands.

"Hey Sonic, you said you would help." Carson happily teased.

"This is all of our tapes." Hugo stated handing the tapes to Sonic. Sonic lightly chuckled as he accepted the tapes; he did promise after all. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver surrounded their blue friend; wanting to know how he will pull it off.

"So how the hell are you going to send these tapes to our college scouts?" Shadow asked.

"Relax guys, my mom is friends with a couple of college deans. I told about you guys having trouble with recruitment, so she happily accepted the job." Sonic answered. All six boys just smiled at the blue hedgehog's statement, feeling nothing but great respect for their quarterback.

"I'll be damn." Silver grinned. Just then, Cyo came up to the seven boys still on his crutches. Sonic and the boys told Cyo what happened to Sonic on that fateful day. The young lion stayed by his side to support him and the boys were happy that his recruitment was done thanks to Coach Hardhead. He was told a letter from Stanford University would be coming to his mail very soon.

"What's up!" Cyo happily said standing in front of them.

"Hey Cyo. Why are you so happy?" Tails asked for the gang.

"I just finished talking with Coach Hardhead. He said that my acceptance letter should be coming tomorrow and I can hardly wait." Cyo said bouncing on his crutches.

"Easy there jumpy. You don't want to tear your knee again." Hugo laughed.

"Sorry. I can't help it." Cyo said calming himself down.

"That's great news man!" Carson replied happily.

"We should take you out tonight man since it's Friday." Silver offered. Cyo grinned in excitement again, mainly because he wondered where his friends might take him.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Cyo said.

"Alright then it's settle. We're going out tonight." Sonic announced while standing up. "We'll meet at the local liquor store tonight. I'm taking you guys to a fun place." Sonic finished.

"It better not be a pile of shit." Shadow joked while standing up as well.

"Trust me, you guys will enjoy my special place." Sonic replied. The plans were set and the boys packed their things up and left the gym. Outside the gym, Sonic and the guys saw Amy walking to her mother's car. She was staying late to finish on a school project. Sonic sighed in sadness once he saw Amy walking away. Shadow and Silver approached the sadden blue hedgehog and patted his shoulders.

"Don't worry man. We'll get her back, somehow." Shadow said. Sonic felt a smile come to his face after hearing his friends comforting words.

"Thanks guys. Better get ready for tonight." Sonic announced.

"See you then." Cyo and the gang said in unison. Carson and Hugo were the first ones to leave, followed by Knuckles and Cyo, then Tails with Shadow riding along with Silver. The last one to leave was Sonic and the blue hedgehog went up to his Camaro. Once he was at his car, he heard his IPhone ringing and pulled it out to check the caller id; it was Nebula.

"Hey Nebula." Sonic answered the call.

"Hey Sonic. Did I call you at a wrong time?" Nebula asked.

"No not at all. What's up?" Sonic asked kindly.

"I wanted to give you a heads up. Cream, Rouge, Blaze, Sticks, Perci, and I are going to have an intervention with Amy. Hopefully she will talk to us." Nebula stated. Sonic was surprised by her words; it does seem like a good idea.

"Well if it's okay with you and the girls, then it's okay with me." Sonic replied.

"Let's hope it does work." Nebula said.

"Yeah, well good luck Nebula. I'm taking Cyo and the guys out for a boy's night out." Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic and have a fun time. Don't' get my boyfriend to do some crazy shit, do you understand?" Nebula jokingly said.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't do any crazy shit." Sonic chuckled. The two friends said goodbye and ended their conversation. Sonic entered his Camaro and drove to his house to get ready for his boy's night out. Meanwhile at the Rose residence, Amy was in her room listening to her stereo. She still had Sonic on her mind; on one hand she wanted to forgive him but on the other hand how can she trust him again.

"I'm so lost right now." Amy heard a knock on her bedroom door and her mother entered.

"Hey sweetie, you have company." Mrs. Rose said.

"Who?" Amy asked. Mrs. Rose opened the door and allowed Nebula, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Sticks, and Perci to enter her room.

"I'll let you girls talk." Mrs. Rose said closing the door and leaving. Amy sighed as Nebula and the girls sat down next to her bed.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Amy asked in slight anger.

"We want to talk to you about Sonic." Nebula said for the girls.

"What's there to talk about, I'm not his friend anymore." Amy said.

"Come on Amy. You know that's not true." Rouge said.

"Rouge's right Amy. You're two are friends." Cream kindly stated.

"I don't give a shit. I saw what happen that day. I trusted him and he goes behind my back just to see Sally." Amy angrily said.

"You know that's not what happened Amy." Blaze stated.

"Sally's the one that tricked him." Sticks joined in the conversation. Amy crossed her arms as her anger was slowly turning into sadness, feeling heart ache in pain again.

"I just can't talk to him." Amy sadly responded.

"It's not about what happen with Sally. It's about you being afraid he'll be with Sally since you have strong feelings for him." Perci said. Amy didn't look and slumped in sadness, concluding Perci's statement was true.

"I can't stop thinking about Sonic." Amy stated.

"It's alright Amy. Don't keep him out of your mind just because of what Sally did." Blaze said for the girls. Amy felt really appreciated that the girls offered her comforting words, but she just can't deal with them right now.

"I just want to be alone now." Amy sadly said.

"But Amy…" Rouge tried to speak but was stopped by Sticks. Rouge sighed in sadness, there was no way of getting through to Amy. Nebula and the other girls knew it as well and slumped their shoulders in sadness.

"Okay Amy. Let's go girls." Nebula said. Just like that, Nebula and the girls exited out of Amy's bedroom. Nebula was the last one to leave as she stopped at her door and looked back at Amy one last time.

"Just talk to him Amy." Nebula said as she finally left. Amy sighed in sadness as she laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. One thing came to her mind; Sonic's promise to help her get into her dream school. She wondered if he forgotten his promise, but she didn't care since she was told by her counselor that a letter would be coming by tomorrow.

"I guess you broke two promises Sonic." Amy said sadly. She turned on her left side and closed her eyes, thinking about Nebula's words. Unknown to Amy, Sally had secretly snuck back into the school and entered the counselor's office. She turned on the computer and hacked into the school records and scrolled until she found Amy's letter.

"Surprise bitch, you just got rejected." Sally evilly said. She had just rigged Amy's transcript and changed her acceptance letter. After that, Sally turned off the computer and quietly left the school, proud of her job well done. What she didn't realize was that the security camera recorded everything that just transpired.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the boys were dressed in the outfits they wore on the first day of school. They had just picked up Cyo, who was dressed in in a nice blue dress shirt, denim jeans, and white Converse sneakers. The eight boys drove in their cars and finally arrived to Sonic's secret place; Joey's Lovely Girls, a strip club. The workers welcomed the football players and their drinks were on the house.

"Well. What do you think?" Sonic happily asked.

"This place is awesome!" Knuckles said.

"Don't worry guys, I told these lovely ladies that you all have girlfriends. So they will treat us nice, sexy, and clean." Sonic said as a girl passed by him.

"Thanks for the heads up." Tails replied.

"Well what the hell are standing? Let's take a seat at our table!" Cyo announced. Sonic lead the boys to their table right in front of the stage as a bartender gave them their drinks of tequila.

"The drinks are on the house and kick some ass tomorrow boys." The bartender said.

"Thank you very much." Shadow thanked for the boys.

"A toast to Cyo. Let's wish him luck if he's accepted to Stanford University." Sonic toasted.

"And another one to Sally, fuck the bitch!" Carson toasted as well.

"Fuck Sally!" The boys toasted in unison. Everyone took their shots of tequila, except for Hugo who gave it to Silver.

"Take my shot Silver." Hugo said.

"Oh don't be an asshole Hugo. You're drinking with u." Silver stated.

"We have Acorn High tomorrow. We can't be drunk." Hugo said.

"It's alright man. Have some fun and look over your left shoulder." Shadow said. Hugo looked over to a dancer spraying the hornet with silly string. Sonic and the boys laughed as the dancer gave a wink to the hornet, who just smiled back at his friends.

"What?" Shadow shrugged. Sonic and his friends enjoyed a night of drinking and watching the sexy show. Tails was feeling a good buzz going and joined a stripper on stage.

"Whoa Tails. Easy there." Knuckles joked.

"It's a strip club and I'm having the time of my life." Tails said taking off his shirt. He joined the dancer on the stage, who just laughed at the fox's antics. Shadow and Silver got Tails off the stage, but not before the twin-tailed fox gave a hug to the dancer.

"Tails' a good dancer." Carson said sipping his beer.

"Damn straight." Hugo replied. Sonic drank with Shadow, Silver, and Cyo as the young lion talked to the blue hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic, I just want to say thanks for bringing me here. It means a lot to mean." Cyo said.

"No problem man." Sonic replied while sipping his beer.

"I also want to say that Amy will make a great girlfriend for you. It's sucks that Sally pretty much ruined it for you." Cyo said.

"Damn straight Cyo. You're a great guy Sonic, don't you forget that." Silver said honestly. Even with his friends drinking, Sonic knew they were telling the truth. He just smiled at all of his friends, very happy they were here for him.

"You're not going to try and kiss me now?" Sonic joked.

"Only if you let us." Shadow replied slurring his words for a bit. The eight boys sat at their table as the next dancer came on stage. The lights were flashing as the dancer showed off her sexy moves in front of Sonic and his friends. It wasn't until she kneeled in front of them that Sonic and the boys realized who was the dancer; Fiona the Fox.

"Oh my god! It's Fiona!" Sonic said in shock. Fiona was now in shock since she was in her underwear dancing for the boys. Sonic and the guys were not angry, but surprised and cheered for the female fox.

"Holy shit! It is Fiona!" Shadow announced.

"Hahaha." Cyo happily laughed. Seeing this, Fiona's shock went away as she continued to dance. Sonic and the boys just drank and cheered for Fiona, knowing they had some talking to do with Sally's friend. After her successful performance, Fiona sighed in sadness as she took a seat in the middle of Sonic and Shadow. Each one of them gave Fiona a sly smile as Carson was the first one to speak for the gang.

"So Fiona, you're working at a strip club?" Carson said sipping his beer.

"Yeah I am. Are you mad at me?" Fiona asked.

"No we're not. We're just surprised that's all." Tails answered.

"Can I ask why are you even working here?" Knuckles asked. Fiona just sighed in sadness; she had to tell them the real reason she was working here.

"I'm working here because Sally destroyed my college chances." Fiona answered. Sonic and the boys were shocked; why would Sally turn on her own friend.

"You're kidding? Why?" Hugo asked.

"I can't stand Sally anymore. I used to be a nice, caring girl in school until Sally came along. I heard about her background and begged her to help me get in." Fiona started to speak. "She said she will only if I joined her in destroying Amy." Fiona said. Sonic and the boys felt the anger inside them replace with remorse for Fiona.

"I hate destroying Amy's college dreams because she such a sweet girl. I just hide my kindness from Sally so she won't kill my dreams. I work here to make enough for school." Fiona said.

"Damn, I'm sorry." Tails remorsefully said.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for I what I did Sonic. It was the worst decision I ever been a part of and I regret it." Fiona said begging for forgiveness. Sonic drank his beer and gave her a forgiving smile; he can't stay mad forever.

"I forgive you Fiona. Thank you for telling me the truth." Sonic said. Shadow, Cyo, and the rest of the gang smiled as well; in the end, Sally was the real problem for them.

"Now that Sonic has forgiven Sonic, your performance was sexy Fiona." Silver complimented.

"I give it a perfect ten!" Cyo said. Fiona blushed as each boy complimented her dance; feeling Sally's influence leave her for good. Sonic grabbed his shot of tequila and hoisted up in the air. Shadow and the rest of the gang joined as well, even Fiona joined them too.

"A toast to Fiona! She's finally free!" Sonic said.

"Cheers!" The group said in unison. They clinked their glasses and continued their fun of drinking and stripper-watching. Sonic and his friends finally stopped drinking and exited the strip club, meeting the sunlight.

"Oh damn that's bright." Silver said covering his eyes.

"What time is it?" Tails asked.

"Seven in the morning." Sonic replied checking his watch.

"What the hell did you say?" Knuckles asked rubbing his eyes.

"Seven in the morning." Sonic answered again.

"Whoops." Shadow laughed.

"Oh shit. We smell." Cyo said.

"Aren't we playing tonight?' Carson asked drunk.

"Oh yeah." Hugo said slurring his words. The boys did have a game tonight; what will happen after their Friday night.

 **What will happen tonight!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter of Varsity Blues. In this chapter we get to see Sonic and his teammates play their game after their night out. Also, Amy learns a shocking truth about her letter that it causes Sonic to finally speak to her. I have one reviewer who hates my choice of antagonist and all I have to say is I'm sorry that it's not the choice you wanted. If you don't like it then stop reading, okay? Anyways, let's continue the story!**

 **Chapter Fifteen: A Friendship Reformed**

It was Saturday and the town of Green Hill was beginning their preparations for the Spartans game later that night. The residents had no idea what Sonic did for his friends the night before. In her spacious home, Amy was pacing back and forth in her room; she was waiting for her acceptance letter. Amy was a nervous wreck; will she be accepted into the college of her dreams, the University of Southern California.

"Please God, let it be good news." Amy prayed. She, like the entire town, did not know what Sally did to the school transcripts last night. Suddenly, Amy's bedroom door opened and her mother came in with an envelope. Amy stopped her pacing once she saw the envelope in her mother's hand.

"Is that my letter?" Amy asked nervously.

"Yes, it is." Mrs. Rose answered. Amy quickly snatched the letter from her hand and pressed it onto her chest.

"This is a big moment for me mom." Amy said.

"Amy, don't be so nervous. If I know my own daughter, you got in." Mrs. Rose said encouragingly.

"I just hope. I can't take it anymore." Amy said quickly opening her letter. She eagerly smiled once she began to read her letter. Mrs. Rose was very nervous as well; that was until she something she never seen from her daughter. Amy slowly went from happiness to horror and sadness, causing her to finally dropped the letter. Tears were falling from Amy's eyes as she cried loudly on her bed, scaring her mother.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mrs. Rose said picking up the letter. When she read the letter, she gasped in horror when saw the false facts.

"Barely passing in school, no extracurricular activities, defying against teachers' lessons, what the hell? This is not right!" Mrs. Rose stated in shock. She continued to read the letter until she saw the worst word ever; rejected.

"You were rejected." Mrs. Rose gasped. Amy didn't listen to her mother and just cried in complete sadness. Her dream of attending USC was crushed; all thanks to Sally's corruption.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Mrs. Rose said hugging Amy.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Amy cried in despair.

"Don't say that Amy." Mrs. Rose said. Amy couldn't handle it anymore and quickly ran out of her room crying.

"Amy!" Mrs. Rose shouted.

"Leave me alone!" Amy cried. She ran out of her home and away from her caring mother. Mrs. Rose saw her daughter was too far for her to catch up. Mrs. Rose just dropped to her knees and cried in sadness; her daughter was lost and there was no one that could help. The only one that could help her daughter was the boy that, she thought, ruined their friendship.

"Sonic." Mrs. Rose said in sadness. Meanwhile, Amy just ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore and stopped at a park. She slowly walked to a bench and placed her head in her hands, crying again. She had nothing left; her college dream was destroyed, she distanced herself from her friends, and the boy she had fallen in love with was gone from her life.

"I have nothing left." Amy sadly cried. She looked over and saw a small gun store, which were selling shotguns for free. Amy, in a blank state, stood and walked to the gun store; with a dark thought in mind. A few seconds later, Amy came back to the park bench with her shotgun and just sat there, lost in her own little world.

 **The Football Game**

At Acorn High Stadium, the Green Hill High Spartans were struggling against the Acorn High Bulldogs. The Spartans were struggling because of their star players Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo. Each own was feeling the effects of the alcohol; resulting in Shadow fumbling three times, Knuckles and Silver dropping open passes, and Carson, Tails, and Hugo were missing tackles. As for Sonic, he had just gotten sack for the fourth time in the game.

"Damn it!" Coach Hardhead said in anger. Despite their struggles, the Spartans were trailing the Bulldogs 28-14 and it was still the Spartans ball. Nebula and the girls were watching Sonic slowly get up from the stands, each one shaking their heads in utter defeat.

"I thought you said Acorn High sucked." Rouge asked Nebula.

"They do suck." Nebula said shaking her head.

"Then why can't we score?" Cream asked kindly.

"Because our boyfriends are playing like shit." Nebula replied bluntly.

"Must have been some night for those boys." Blaze stated.

"You can say that again." Sticks said as well.

"I don't blame them for their fun." Perci stated. Meanwhile on the sidelines, Cyo was trying to keep his balance on his crutches; at least he was beginning to sober up. Back on the field, an angry, yet drunk, Sonic was calling out his teammates.

"Any of you want to stop these guys from sacking my ass." Sonic said angrily.

"I'm not feeling to good man." Shadow said breathing heavily and holding his stomach.

"He's not shitting around Sonic. That alcohol is still in my system." Silver responded next.

"I can't concentrate because I'm imagining Rouge's hot ass on center stage doing a sexy striptease for me." Knuckles said holding up his hands to keep himself steady.

"Damn it I'm drunk too. Now suck it up you freaking pansies and let's put some damn points on the scoreboard." Sonic shouted angrily. Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver did as their quarterback told them and went up to the line for third down. Somehow, Sonic fumbled the snap but was able to recover and throw a quick pass to Silver for the first down.

"Oh shit." Sonic said collapsing to one knee. The alcohol was definitely affecting him, but Sonic sucked it up and continued to play. They were able to move the ball to the end zone and Sonic threw a touchdown pass to Knuckles to make the score 28-21. Coach Hardhead was proud his team cut their deficit, but he was going to have a stern talking with his seven star players.

"Why the hell didn't we have the game yesterday?" Coach Hardhead asked himself. The rest of the game consisted of Sonic taking bit hits, Shadow failing to score another touchdown, Knuckles flipping in the air and landed hard on his back, Silver being knocked hard out of bounds, and Tails missing easy interceptions. Hugo was able to sack and force the Bulldogs quarterback to fumble, which was recovered by Carson and returned for a touchdown.

"Yeah!" Nebula and the girls cheered in excitement. The game was tied 28-28, but now Tails, Carson, and Hugo were back on the field. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver were bruised and badly battered on the sidelines as the Bulldogs moved down the field and score the game-winning touchdown. The game was over and the Bulldogs won 35-28; ending their undefeated season. Coach Hardhead just sighed as Sonic wiped his bloodied face with his towel and throw it into the dirty hamper.

"Damn it. So close." Nebula cursed.

"I'm still impressed that Sonic and the boys still made this a game despite being hungover." Rouge said really impressed.

"Yeah, but the coach is going to be a hard ass to them." Blaze stated.

"Bummer." Cream said swinging her legs back and forth.

"At least the pressure for an undefeated season is off their shoulders." Sticks stated.

"Yeah and let's not bitches to our boyfriends." Perci said. Just like that, Nebula and the girls walked down the stands and waited for their boyfriends in the parking lot. In the locker room, Coach Hardhead just paced around the locker room as Sonic and the team sat in their lockers.

"I'm actually impressed that we were able to make a comeback, but it still wasn't enough." Coach Hardhead began to speak. "On the brighter news, our good friend Cyo has finally been accepted to Stanford University with a full scholarship." Coach Hardhead announced. The team clapped and cheered for the young lion, who just placed an ice pack on his head and waved back.

"Okay boys, we still have three games left so make them count." Coach Hardhead stated. "Let's learn from our mistakes and win our final three games and make the playoffs. You may all leave now, oh and Sonic." Coach Hardhead said.

"Yeah." Sonic replied.

"Don't drink on the night before a game next time, okay?" Coach Hardhead said with a sly smile.

"Will do coach." Sonic said with a smile.

"Dismiss." Coach Hardhead announced. Sonic and his friends dressed back in their sweats, packed up their gear, and exited the locker room. They walked out to the parking lot to see Nebula and the girls waiting for them. Nebula, Sticks, Blaze, Cream, and Perci each hugged and kiss their boyfriends on the cheek; they can't stay mad at their lovers.

"I'm going home." Carson announced rubbing his sore body.

"Me too." Hugo said next. The two best friends took their respective girlfriends into Carson's Ram and drove home. Knuckles and Tails were the next ones to leave with Cream and Rouge joining them. Blaze tenderly rubbed Silver's sore body as the silver-furred hedgehog entered his Chevelle. Shadow and Nebula looked back at Sonic to speak to him one last time.

"See you on Monday." Shadow said sorely.

"Alright then." Sonic replied sorely.

"Come on Shadow, let's go." Nebula stated. The lovely couple joined Silver and Blaze and the quartet left the parking lot. Sonic rubbed his sore neck, took out his car keys, and entered his Camaro. The blue hedgehog turned on his muscle car and left the parking lot, driving home in silence. Sonic arrived home in record time and came inside to see his mother clipping coupons at the kitchen table.

"So how was your boy's night out?" Aleena said with a sly smile. Sonic laughed in slight pain and made his way to the refrigerator.

"Sorry about that mom." Sonic said pulling out a bottle of Gatorade. Aleena lightly chuckled as she stood up and leaned on the kitchen table.

"Next time you go out and drink, come home early." Aleena said.

"I will mom." Sonic chuckled while taking a sip of his Gatorade. Just then, their front door slowly opened; revealing a tear-stained Mrs. Rose. Sonic was shocked and surprised to see Amy's mother in their home.

"Can I help you?" Aleena asked.

"Mrs. Rose what the hell are you doing here?" Sonic asked shocked. Mrs. Rose just sat down at the table and took a huge sigh before speaking to Sonic.

"It's Amy Sonic. She was rejected by USC and ran away from home." Mrs. Rose announced. Aleena looked back to her son's shocked eyes before he grabbed his keys. He quickly left the house, started his Camaro, and drove away. He had a feeling who could have sabotaged Amy's transcript as he searched for Amy. He slowed his Camaro down once he saw a pink blur at the Green Hill High practice field.

"Amy." Sonic said. He parked and turned off his Camaro and walked towards Amy. As Sonic walked up to Amy, two shotgun blast went off in the distance. Sonic saw that Amy was firing her shotgun at something on the ground; old scrapbooks. Amy also had a bottle of tequila to drown her sorrows as Sonic finally reached her.

"Mind if a sit next to…" Sonic stopped as Amy looked at with tears running down her face.

"Don't move." Amy said pulling out a scrapbook. "This is my scrapbook from 5th grade, when I chose USC." Amy said. She threw it down and fired her shotgun at it; destroying it for good. Sonic just stared at her blankly as she cocked her gun.

"How did you find me?" Amy asked tearfully.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sonic asked. Amy took a long sip from her tequila and pulled out an old drawing.

"This is me in a USC cheerleader outfit. But now that's over." Amy said throwing it down. "You're rejected Amy! You don't deserve it Amy!" Amy tearfully cried while shooting her shotgun. Sonic cold glare never left him as Amy tearfully looked back at Sonic.

"Where was your promise Sonic? Why didn't you help me?" Amy cried in sadness. Sonic watched Amy cry, knowing very well he was not responsible for this mess.

"You know Sally did this shit." Sonic answered back.

"Screw you!" Amy cried again while drinking her tequila.

"Oh come on." Sonic said.

"What!" Amy angrily asked.

"This is bullshit! You and I both know that Sally screw up your letter just because she can't stand you." Sonic angrily stated. "You're going to let Sally screw up your dreams that easily?" Sonic asked. Amy now had angry tears coming down her face due to the fact that Sonic was telling the truth. What can she do, she had nothing left in her life and now Sonic was putting her down?

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Amy angrily cried. Sonic had enough of seeing Amy vulnerable and let his anger out.

"Quit! Quit! Who gives a flying shit about USC! I know I don't…" Sonic didn't finish as Amy tearfully shouted back.

"I do! USC was my dream school and that bitch ruined it for me." Amy cried. She dropped her shotgun and put her head in her hands; her shoulders shaking violently. She was so lost crying that she didn't felt Sonic wrapping his arm around. She felt his warm, soft embrace and looked up with her tear-filled jade eyes.

"I'm sorry. I should have listen to you and the others when it came to Sally. Ever since that day, I never stopped thinking of you Amy. Look at yourself, you've pushed your friends away and I can't stand seeing you in pain." Sonic said. Amy just continued to sob lightly as Sonic continued to speak to his friend.

"Sally brought this shit and I hate it. I want us to be a group again. Forget about USC, I'll get into another school. One that you and I can go together." Sonic said. Amy couldn't stand it anymore and tearfully hugged Sonic; she missed her so much.

"I missed you Sonic." Amy tearfully said.

"I'll always be here Amy. After all, who's going to cheer for my ass at our games?" Sonic playfully asked. Amy looked at the shotgun and then backed to Sonic's emerald eyes; the ones she loved. Amy picked up the shotgun and handed it to the blue hedgehog; scratch that, her best friend.

"Your flat ass?" Amy joked. Sonic just smiled as he took the shotgun and happily spoke up.

"No, I have a very nice, ass. You Amy, have a one sexy ass." Sonic complimented. Amy wiped away her tears and lightly chuckled at her long-lost secret crush.

"My ass is sexy." Amy said. Sonic and Amy happily laughed; their friendship was repaired and t was rebuilt too last forever. After their laughter died, Sonic looked over at a post; which showed a picture of Sally running for homecoming queen. Sonic glared at the picture, cocked the shotgun, and fired a round at it; destroying Sally's pretty face.

"Hell yeah! Fuck you Sally!" Amy shouted while throwing her tequila bottle. Sonic smiled as he gently grabbed Amy's hand and walked her to his Camaro. Sonic returned Amy home to her overwhelmed mother and drove to his house. Once he was back home, Sonic was already in bed with a smile.

"Welcome back Amy." Sonic said falling asleep.

 **The Gang's Back!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's time for the latest chapter of Varsity Blues and it's going to get very interesting. This chapter will fast forward to the end of the season and into the playoffs. Meanwhile, Amy gets a strange letter from a very close friend in the group. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and no, Amy's not going to kill Sally. As usual, let us continue on with the story!**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Amy's Good News**

After the events that transpired the past weekend, Amy has returned back to her friends with opened arms. Since then, Sonic and the Spartans would go 1-1 the next two games, but they still had a chance for a top seed in playoffs. It was Friday night, the final game of the season between the Green Hill Zone High Spartans and the Spring Yard Zone High Skeeters.

"Let's go Spartans!" Amy cheered from the stands. Ever since she and Sonic renewed their friendship, Amy has not missed these final games. Nebula, Rouge, Blaze, Cream, Sticks, and Perci were just happy and ecstatic to have their best friend back with them. Sally, who was watching from the stands as well, huffed in anger before turning back to the game.

"Bitch." Sally said in slight anger. It was a very intense game and the Spartans were trailing the Skeeters 27-17 late in the fourth quarter. Players from both teams were bruised and battered from the game; each one needed the win to clinch a high playoff seed. Coach Hardhead's offense was on the field and were at the end zone needing to score.

"Okay guys. We have a minute left in the game and we need to score." Sonic stated.

"Shit man, what do you have in mind?" Knuckles asked.

"It's a secret play. How's your arm Shadow?" Sonic said to his running back.

"Find why?" Shadow asked himself.

"What the hell are you planning?" Silver asked.

"Just trust me and listen carefully." Sonic answered. He gathered the offense and quietly whispered into the ears his secret play. Coach Hardhead and Cyo couldn't make what Sonic said and only saw the offense come up to the line. Even Amy and the girls wanted to know what kind of formation Sonic had on the field.

"What the hell kind of formation is that?" Amy asked curiously.

"I never seen that formation in Cyo's playbook." Nebula answered her best friend.

"Do you think we'll lose the game?" Cream asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure." Rouge said. The four girls looked over to see Blaze, Sticks, and Perci holding hands and praying for their friends.

"Please god, help our friends win the last game." Blaze prayed.

"And make sure our friends come out safe and uninjured." Sticks added to their prayer.

"Amen." Perci finished for the trio. Amy, Nebula, Rouge, and Cream smiled at the trio before turning their attention back to the game. The Spartans came up to the line with Shadow now playing wide receiver. Sonic came up to the line and saw the game clock slowly counting down.

"Down, Set…Hut!" Sonic shouted. The ball snapped and Sonic quickly grabbed it in time to see the defense blitzing. He immediately threw the ball to Shadow, who caught and, in turn, threw it to an opened Silver. Silver caught and bulldozed his way to end zone for the crucial touchdown.

"Touchdown!" Coach Hardhead cheered from the sidelines.

"Yeah!" Sonic cheered. Knuckles ran up and gave Silver a celebratory hug; very happy the game was still alive. Sonic and Shadow jumped into the air in celebration, complete with a chest bump.

"Your first passing touchdown Shadow." Sonic happily said.

"Damn right. Thanks Sonic." Shadow said.

"No problem." Sonic replied. After kicking the extra point, the Spartans were now trailing the Skeeters 27-24 with fifty seconds left. In the next ensuring kickoff, the Skeeters returned the ball to their own 40-yard line; taking 15 seconds off the clock. Sonic made his way to the now angry Cyo after the Skeeters kickoff return.

"Shit! They took off so much needed time." Cyo angrily said.

"What's worse is that we're out of timeouts." Sonic stated.

"If we don't stop them from getting the first down, it's over." Cyo said. Sonic just patted the injured lion's shoulder and smile at him.

"Trust me Cyo, we're going to win." Sonic said in comfort.

"Let's hope so." Cyo replied. The Spartans' defense was now on the field looking to make a crucial play. Tails, Carson, and Hugo were talking to their teammates about this possible last possession.

"We need to stop those bastards from getting the first down." Hugo stated.

"I'll end this game guys." Tails announced to his friends. Carson and Hugo looked at the other players and then back to the twin-tailed fox.

"We got your back." Carson said. The defense walked up to the line as the Skeeters' quarterback began to call the play. Hugo was so concentrated on sacking the quarterback that he didn't noticed Carson slowly creeping up to the line. The quarterback said hut, causing Hugo to blow through the offensive line and chased the quarterback. The Skeeters' quarterback dodged Hugo but was met with Carson's ferocious hit, causing the ball to be tipped in the air.

"The ball's tipped!" Shadow shouted. Tails jumped up into the air and caught the ball; to the cheers of the fans.

"Interception!" Knuckles cheered. Tails immediately returned the ball to the opposing end zone with Carson and Hugo leading the way.

"Heads up!" Tails said pointing at two approaching defenders. Carson and Hugo delivered critical blocks, which allowed Tails to high step all the way into the end zone for the game winning touchdown.

"Touchdown!" Cyo shouted. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo ran to the end zone to dog piled the savior. Knuckles and Silver carried Tails on their shoulders as the fans cheered for their hero.

"Spartans, we're going to the playoffs!" Coach Hardhead excitedly cheered. In the stands, Amy and the girls cheered in excitement; the Spartans were now in the playoffs. The Spartans defeated the Skeeters 30-27 to finish the season 10-2, enough for first place in their district. After the game, Coach Hardhead met with his team in their locker room for a postgame speech.

"That was an amazing game you boys played out there tonight and I'm proud of all of you. Because of all of your hard work, we're back in the playoffs!" Coach Hardhead said. The team clapped and applauded their head coach, they couldn't have done without him. Cyo came up on his crutches with the game ball in his hands.

"I like to pronounce that the game ball goes to that son of a bitch, Tails!" Cyo announced. The team applauded and cheered once again as Tails accepted the game ball. After congratulating their savior, Coach Hardhead cleared his throat and spoke to his team again.

"Alright boys, enjoy your weekend and I'll see all of you for practice on Monday. You're all dismissed." Coach Hardhead announced. The team clapped one final time before changing into their sweats and walking out of the locker room. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, Hugo, and Cyo walked out into the parking lot to Amy and their respective girlfriends.

"What's up ladies?" Cyo said. Cream, Sticks, and Perci ran up to Tails, Carson, and Hugo to give their boyfriends a game-winning kiss. Shadow twirled Nebula in his arms and gave his girlfriend a loving, passionate kiss. Knuckles was awarding a tight hug from Rouge and Silver kissed Blaze until air became necessary. As for Sonic, he was awarded with a tight embrace by Amy; he was very happy their friendship was picking up where it was left off.

"You guys did it! We're in the playoffs again!" Amy cheered.

"And it's all thanks to my cute boyfriend Tails." Cream said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Cream." Tails said slightly blushing.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving for pizza." Carson announced.

"Damn straight, let's eat!" Hugo said to his best friend.

"Who's up for Cici's? Knuckles asked with his arm around Rouge's shoulder.

"I'm in." Tails said.

"Me too." Silver followed next.

"We're in too." Shadow said for Nebula and himself.

"I can't say no to that babe." Nebula said kissing Shadow's cheek.

"Yay pizza!" Sticks excitedly cheered.

"Pizza sounds good right now." Perci stated.

"You boys deserve it after all." Rouge said.

"Definitely." Cream said kissing Tails' cheek.

"What about you Sonic and Amy?" Blaze asked resting her head on Silver's shoulder. Sonic heard his stomach growling loudly and chuckled to himself; anything his stomach wanted, he'll get it. He looked over at Amy and gently held her hand, causing the pink hedgehog to blush.

"We're in." Sonic said. Amy just nodded in agreement, she was starving as well. Amy then heard Cyo's stomach growling loudly too as the young lion held it.

"You can join us too." Amy offered.

"Oh boy, let's go!" Cyo accepted. Cyo decided to ride with Carson, but rode in the back with Hugo and Perci with Carson and Sticks in the front seats of his Ram. Knuckles and Tails rode in the front seats of Tails' Hummer H2 with Cream and Rouge in the back seats. The same occurred for Shadow and Nebula with Silver and Blaze in the front seats of Silver's Chevelle. Finally, Amy rode in the passenger seat of Sonic's Camaro and the blue hedgehog in the driver seat.

"Catch you there bitches!" Carson announced driving out first.

"Showoff!" Silver said following the chameleon.

"Right behind you!" Tails laughed following the two out of the parking lot. Sonic and Amy just chuckled before Sonic started his Camaro and followed his friends. The four vehicles happily raced each other until Sonic came in first place to Cici's. The others didn't care and happily entered to satisfy the craving and hunger. The group were at their table as Sonic hoisted his drink up.

"A toast to us! Next stop the playoffs!" Sonic toasted. Amy and the gang held their drinks up as well and joined in on the toast.

"Spartans!" The group toasted in unison. Sonic and the gang enjoyed their meal and fun for the rest of the night; feeling united once again. After their meal, everyone said their goodbyes and went to home for the night. Sonic drove Amy to her home and parked his Camaro outside her home.

"Hey Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Sonic answered.

"Did you keep your promise in helping me getting a full scholarship?" Amy asked curiously. Sonic knew Amy would ask him that and sighed to himself, giving her a small smile.

"Let's just say you might be in for a surprise before Monday." Sonic said smiling. Amy was confused as to what Sonic meant, but she shrugged it off and smiled at him.

"Okay Sonic, I trust you." Amy said. It came out so naturally; she was positive now that Sonic will not destroy her trust this time. She gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek before exited out of the Camaro. She walked up to her front door, waved goodbye to Sonic, and entered her home. Sonic smiled, put his Camaro into drive, and drove away from Amy's house.

"I need to make a stop first." Sonic said to himself. He drove until he saw a bridge just up ahead; he smiled at the bridge. He stopped his Camaro in the middle of the bridge and exit out his car. He walked around and opened the trunk to pull out something; Amy's shotgun. He walked up the railing of the bridge with the shotgun and stared out to the river. Sonic looked at the gun one last time and threw over the bridge; watching it splash and flow away in the river.

"Good riddance." Sonic said. Now that their friendship was reformed, Sonic had to stop Sally from messing with Amy again. He walked back to his Camaro, started it, and drove away with the bridge in his rearview mirror. He made it home in record time and went up to his room to get some much needed sleep. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling until slipping into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of Amy.

It was a beautiful Saturday in the town of Green Hill and everyone was enjoying it their way. Amy was in her room reading a book on her bed until she heard a knock on her door. She looked up to see her mother enter her room with an envelope in her hand.

"You have a letter Amy." Mrs. Rose said tossing the envelope on the bed. Amy placed her book down and grabbed the letter off her bed. She was surprised to see who the letter was from; the University of California in Los Angeles.

"UCLA?" Amy read in confusion. Mrs. Rose was surprised as well by the letter as Amy slowly opened the envelope. Once she opened the letter, Amy read it in complete silence. Mrs. Rose watched closely as Amy covered her mouth with her hand and felt tears of joy coming to her eyes. Amy just dropped the letter and began to cry in absolute happiness, scaring her mother.

"What's wrong Amy?" Mrs. Rose asked. Amy just continued to cry in happiness while her mother picked up the letter. Mrs. Rose read the letter and, just like Amy, felt tears of joy coming down her cheeks. She dropped her letter and hugged her daughter tightly, both crying in happiness.

"I'm so happy for you Amy, but how?" Mrs. Rose asked wiping away a few tears. Amy clamed herself down and stared out into the distance; feeling a smile come to her face.

"I know how." Amy said with a smile. She knew exactly how she got her good news, it involved a close friend. It was Monday at Green Hill High and Sonic was dialing the combination to his locker. He grabbed a book from his locker until he felt eager tapping on his shoulder. He turned away to Cyo standing there in complete excitement.

"What are you so damn happy about?" Sonic asked.

"Perci got in! Full scholarship to the University of Miami (FL)!" Cyo excitedly answered.

"So let me get this straight, Hugo's girlfriend Perci just got accepted to the U." Sonic said. Cyo just happily nodded as Sonic laughed in excitement, happy for Hugo's girlfriend.

"That's great! God, that's awesome!" Sonic said. He hugged Cyo in happiness until he saw Amy walking up to them. She had a smile on her face and tears of joy in her beautiful jade eyes. Sonic and Cyo stopped hugging and the blue hedgehog smiled at Amy.

"What's up Amy?" Sonic asked in "confusion". Amy just pulled out her letter and showed it to Sonic.

"This is a letter from UCLA." Amy stated.

"Really?" Sonic "gasped".

"Yes. I've been accepted to UCLA on a full ride scholarship." Amy said as her smile got bigger.

"Wow. How did you get accepted?" Sonic asked in "shock". Amy couldn't stand it anymore and hugged Sonic, crying in happiness. Sonic hugged Amy tightly, feeling a few tears of joy falling from his eyes. Cyo just watched the two hedgehogs hug, smiling to himself. Sonic did keep his promise to Amy, he sent her incredible transcript to UCLA a month before Sally sabotaged it.

"Thank you Sonic." Amy said as she finally stopped crying. Sonic looked into Amy's eyes and kissed her forehead before releasing himself from the hug.

"I told you I'll keep your promise." Sonic said closing his locker.

"Congrats Amy." Cyo said.

"Thank you Cyo." Amy happily replied. Sonic, Amy, and Cyo walked together to their next class until they saw Fiona outside her classroom.

"Sonic and Cyo, how are you doing?" Fiona said.

"Doing fine Fiona." Sonic said. Amy wasn't sure why Fiona would say hi to Sonic, but her doubt went away when saw the look in Fiona's eyes. It was a look of a new person, as if she was freed from something.

"I just want to say thanks for not telling my secret." Fiona said in relief.

"We made a pact Fiona. We will not a single word to anyone." Sonic stated. Fiona sighed in relief, she was starting a new life without Sally and she really needed to hear Sonic's words. Amy just watched Fiona talk to Sonic and Cyo and just felt a small smile on her face, she liked this new Fiona. Cyo, meanwhile, had a look of eagerness in his eyes and ask Fiona a question.

"Fiona?" Cyo asked.

"Yes." Fiona answered.

"Would you go to the prom with me?" Cyo asked smiling.

 **Love it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back with the latest chapter of Varsity Blues and this will be very eventful. In this chapter, the Spartans find out who they will play in the first round of the playoffs. Also, Sally meets with Sonic and gives him an ultimatum regarding Amy, causing him to seek advice with Nebula. I want to thank everyone for the reviews so far; this is the most praised story I have ever written. Anyways, let us continue on with this very eventful chapter!**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Crossroads**

After Amy had been accepted to UCLA on a full ride scholarship, she couldn't contain her happiness and told her friends. Nebula, Rouge, Blaze, Cream, Sticks, and Perci grouped hug the happily crying Amy in pure joy. Meanwhile, Shadow and the boys stood next to Sonic and watched the girls congratulate both Amy and Perci on being accepted into their respective universities.

"So UCLA?" Shadow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, UCLA." Sonic answered with a smile.

"I find it ironic that UCLA is only twenty minutes from our town." Tails stated slyly.

"I wonder why?" Knuckles asked with a sly expression.

"Just shut your damn mouths and congratulate me." Sonic happily said. Shadow and the boys clapped and patted Sonic's back; very happy that the new kid kept his promise and got Amy a full scholarship. Amy took a long glance at Sonic and smiled, she was going to thank him and hopefully reveal her true feelings.

"Are you happy she's not leaving out of state?" Silver asked Sonic.

"Yes I am. I don't know what I'll do if Amy left my life." Sonic admitted. Carson and Hugo patted his back in comfort; it took them a while, but the boys figured out that Sonic is in love with Amy. He just never admitted of showed it until this past weekend and they were very glad it happened.

"After all the shit that happened to you two, it's nice to see Amy smiling again." Carson stated.

"You're a great man Sonic." Hugo said to the blue hedgehog.

"I appreciate it, thank you." Sonic thanked his hornet friend. The school bell ranged, meaning the beginning of the school day. Sonic and the boys went to their respective classes with their respective girlfriends. Later that day at gym class, Amy was in her gym clothes thinking about the new Fiona. She was wondering how she changed despite being Sally's friend and decided to ask the person playing basketball in front of her; Shadow.

"Hey Shadow?" Amy asked as she made her way to the black hedgehog. Shadow was playing a pickup game with Silver, Carson, Hugo, Blaze, and Nebula when he heard Amy calling him. He didn't want to leave his team short-handed and saw Sticks jump roping by herself.

"Hey Sticks, can you cover for me?" Shadow asked the feral badger. Sticks stopped her jump rope and jogged up to take over for Shadow.

"Thanks." Shadow said to Sticks. "What's up Amy?" Shadow asked kindly.

"I was wondering about Fiona. How did she change from a skank to a nice person all of a sudden? Can you tell me?" Amy asked. Shadow looked around the gym to make sure no one overheard Amy and dragged her out the doors. Once they were in the hallway, Shadow cleared his throat and spoke to Amy.

"It all started back four weeks ago…" Shadow began to speak. The black hedgehog told Amy every detail of their boy's night out, including Fiona's secret. Amy listened intently to the story and was shocked about Fiona being betrayed by Sally and how sorry she felt for being involved.

"And that's why you see the new Fiona." Shadow finished talking.

"Wow. I guess you can't judge a book by its cover." Amy said.

"I know Fiona did some bad shit to you, but give her the chance to redeem herself. It'll take some time but I know you'll accept the new Fiona." Shadow said. Amy just sighed to herself, she can't stay mad and bitter forever. She will take her time with Fiona and accept her new self; sometimes your enemies can make good friends.

"Okay Shadow, and don't worry. I won't tell Fiona's secret to anyone." Amy responded.

"Thanks Amy." Shadow said.

"So where is Fiona?" Amy asked. Shadow lead her back to the gym doors and opened them. Amy looked in the gym to see Fiona tending Cyo and his injured knee.

"Let's just say Cyo has a thing for a damn, sexy ass." Shadow stated jokingly. Amy just chuckled before returning inside the gym. Shadow returned back to his basketball game while Sticks and Amy jumped rope together. After school, Amy met up with Nebula, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, Sticks, and Perci outside the gym.

"So Amy, what did you and Shadow talk about?" Nebula asked.

"Oh nothing to worry." Amy replied taking a bite of her apple.

"Are you sure Amy?" Cream asked politely.

"I'm positive. Nothing but a bunch of stupid bullshit." Amy shrugged while eating her apple. Nebula and the girls shrugged their shoulders as well; if Amy didn't want to talk about it then they'll leave her alone.

"Okay Amy. We won't ask any more questions." Blaze said holding up her hands.

"I don't know about you ladies, but I better get home before my mom starts bitching about why I'm late from school again." Rouge announced.

"Same here Rouge." Perci said.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Sticks said to Amy and the others. Just like that, Rouge left for home with Sticks and Perci following the white bat.

"So we're not watching the boys practice today?" Blaze asked.

"Not today, I have homework to finish." Cream answered her friend.

"I have to finish a project for Physics class. See you tomorrow Amy." Nebula said.

"Bye girls." Amy said waving goodbye. Nebula, Cream, and Blaze walked home together while Amy looked at the practice field. She sighed in happiness when she saw Sonic practicing before jogging up to the three girls and walked home. Unknown to Amy, Sally was spying on her and then looked at the practice field; with an evil intention in mind.

"This is too perfect." Sally said. After having another great practice, Sonic and the team joined in a huddle and kneeled down as the coach came up to them. Coach Hardhead walked up to his team with his clipboard in hand; he had some important news to tell too his team.

"Alright boys. I have some important news to share with all of you." Coach Hardhead announced. Sonic and the team just waited and listened with opened ears as Coach Hardhead spoke again.

"In the first round of the playoffs, we will be facing Sonic's old team; the Station Square High School Stallions." Coach Hardhead announced.

"Oh shit." Sonic said quietly to himself. Who would have thought that the Spartans first matchup would be against the Stallions? Sonic just chuckled to himself while Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, Hugo, and Cyo looked at their friend.

"So how badass is your old team?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, tell us fearless leader." Knuckles jokingly asked.

"The Stallions are not a team to bullshit around. They have a high-powered offense with deep threats at receiver, a power-running game, and their defense is destructive. We need to watch their tapes very carefully in order to get a win." Sonic announced to the team.

"Sounds like they're the perfect team." Tails stated.

"With a record of 12-0, they are the definition of perfect." Silver said.

"True, but that doesn't mean there aren't any weaknesses to exploit." Carson said with a sly smile.

"So what are the Stallions weaknesses Sonic?" Hugo asked his quarterback.

"Their secondary defense is opportunistic, but they best option for us is to score fast and early and run the ball to take up as much time off the clock." Sonic said to his friends.

"Sounds like we have a plan coach." Cyo stated.

"Looks like it. We'll review their game tapes tomorrow. Dismissed." Coach Hardhead announced. The Spartans went to the locker room to pack up for the day and be ready for their playoff game. Sonic was the last one on the field when he saw Sally standing between him and the locker room.

"Hello Sonic." Sally said.

"What the hell do you want Sally?' Sonic asked in slight anger.

"You know, I heard Amy received a full scholarship to UCLA. I also know that you plan to transfer there to be with Amy." Sally said. Sonic just glared at the chipmunk; he was going to transfer to UCLA in order to be with Amy.

"What's your point?" Sonic asked. Sally's face went from happy to pure anger as she stood in front of Sonic.

"I want you to listen to me. I want you to lose the playoff game. If you lose the playoff game, then Amy will be free to go UCLA with no problems. But if you win the playoff game, not only will I sabotaged Amy's transcript, I will force you to be my boyfriend and fuck up your own transcript so that you two will never be together." Sally angrily demanded. Sonic was still glaring at her; he was now in a crossroads with no chance of victory at all.

"I get what I want, and that is to destroy that bitch Amy once and for all. But you have the power to save or break her Sonic." Sally said walking past his shoulder. "I always get what I want in the end." Sally said one last time before leaving. Sonic watched Sally leave the practice filed before looking down in deep thought.

"Damn." Sonic said to himself. He didn't want to tell Amy about Sally's ultimatum, but not telling her will break her heart. He needed to tell someone about his situation, the question is who will help him. After contemplating his choices, Sonic finally decided on who he will speak too.

"Nebula." Sonic said. He walked back to the locker room, changed into his sweats, packed up his gear, and walked out to the parking lot. He started his Camaro and drove out of the parking lot and quickly drove to his home. He waited until the it was dusk to enter his Camaro and drive to Nebula's home. Once he was there, Sonic turned off and got out of his car and knocked on Nebula's door. After a few knocks, the opened to reveal a surprised Nebula from the other side.

"Sonic, what's up?" Nebula asked.

"Is this a bad time to talk?" Sonic asked Nebula.

"No, let talk on the front porch." Nebula said closing the door behind her. The two hedgehogs sat down on the lawn chairs on her porch to talk.

"I got a big problem Nebula. It involves Sally." Sonic began to speak.

"What did she do now?" Nebula asked.

"Of course you know Amy got accepted to UCLA." Sonic said.

"Yes I do. What is Sally planning?" Nebula asked worriedly.

"She plans to fuck it up again, but this time she's given me an ultimatum." Sonic said getting up from his seat and pacing around the porch.

"What?" Nebula asked in fear.

"She wants me to lose the playoff game." Sonic said as he angrily knocked off a potted plant.

"What?" Nebula said standing up in complete shock.

"If I lose the playoff game, Amy's scholarship stays intact and Sally just leaves her alone. But if I win the playoff game, then Sally destroys Amy's transcript permanently, I'm forced to become Sally's boyfriend, and my transcript is destroyed as well." Sonic said. Nebula just stood in her place in shock, Sonic had no chance of winning at all.

"Wait, what do you mean you transcript as well?" Nebula asked.

"I was planning to attend UCLA so I can be with Amy, but now Sally wants to keep us apart forever." Sonic said sitting back down in his seat. "I don't know what to do anymore." Sonic said in utter defeat. Nebula took in all the information and slowly digest every detail to herself. After thinking over the situation, Nebula finally came to a conclusion and spoke to Sonic.

"Win the playoff game." Nebula said with a small smile.

"What?!" Sonic asked in slight shock.

"You can't let Sally win. She has caused so much damage to Amy, our friends, and other students in the school. Everyone is sick and tired of Sally getting away with everything. I just want someone to finally end her reign." Nebula said. Sonic watched Nebula for a few seconds before looking down with a lost expression.

"But heroes win in the end." Sonic said, referring to losing the playoff game.

"Yes they do. But the real hero is the one who doesn't accept defeat and fights for the people he cares and loves." Nebula said. Sonic stared out into the night sky in deep thought; what should he do now. He looked over at Nebula and asked her a very important question.

"If you were in my shoes now, what would you do?" Sonic asked. Nebula put her hand under her chin to think; it was a tough question to answer. After what seemed like forever, Nebula stood up and walked to her front door before looking back to answer Sonic's question.

"If it was me, I would do was right and defy Sally." Nebula said. Just like that, Nebula entered her home and closed the door. Sonic sat in his seat for a few minutes, thinking about Nebula's words. She was telling the truth; it's better to do the right thing that comes from the heart than to be forced by someone like Sally.

"Oh man." Sonic chuckled. He stood up from his seat and walked backed to his Camaro. He looked back to Nebula giving him an encouraging smile at the window. She waved goodbye to Sonic before closing the curtains and turning off the lights. Sonic smiled to himself as he entered his Camaro and drove back to his home. Once he was home, Sonic went straight up to his room and laid down on his bed.

"Win or lose." Sonic said. He thought about his two choices and smiled as he finally made the right choice.

"Win!" Sonic whispered. Sonic slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep peacefully.

 **What will happen!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone and welcome to the final chapter of Varsity Blues. In the final chapter, Spartans face the Stallions in one of the most legendary games. We also finally get to see Sonic and his friends finally stopping Sally Acorn. I want to thank everyone for all the reviews for my first Sonic high school story, it's really appreciated. I hope all of you enjoyed my story and leave reviews as always. Let the final chapter begin folks!**

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Final Play**

Today is the most important day at Green Hill Zone High School. Tonight, the Spartans will face off against the undefeated Station Square High School Stallions in the playoffs. Everyone at Green Hill High was preparing themselves for the game, including the faculty and the principal. At the principal's office, Amy was coming in to drop off the attendance sheet for her first class.

"Here you go Mrs. Wolf." Amy said dropping off the attendance sheet.

"Thank you Amy. I need to keep up with these." Mrs. Wolf. It was at this time Principal Soar the Eagle came out of his office and saw Amy.

"Good morning Amy." Principal Soar happily greeted.

"Good morning Principal Soar." Amy kindly replied.

"Amy, I need you to do me a favor. The janitor forgot to change the security tapes a few weeks back and I wanted you to retrieve the tape up there." Principal Soar said pointing to the security camera in the office.

"Sure. No problem at all." Amy said. She grabbed a small ladder in the supply closet and climbed up to retrieve the security tape. Soar held the ladder still as Amy changed the old tape with a new one and climbed off the ladder.

"Here you go." Amy said handing the tape to the principal.

"Thank you Amy. Now, let's see if there were any problems the camera caught." Soar stated. Amy followed the principal to his office and watched him place the tape in the DVD player. The footage was a little blurry at first but now became clear for Amy and Principal Soar to watch.

"I see no problems at all." Principal Soar said. Amy just continued to watch the footage until she saw a figure in dark clothing sneaking into the counselor's desk. Principal Soar was also shocked by the mysterious figure entering the school undetected.

"Someone got in." Amy said. The pink hedgehog watched the figure hacked into the school records and changed someone's transcript. Amy watched closely and saw the figure was a brown chipmunk and on the computer screen was her letter from USC. Amy was now in shock when she really realized that the security tapes caught Sally hacking into her records; Sonic was right.

"Sally." Amy said. Principal Soar and Amy watched Sally finish her job and leave the scene, supposedly, unnoticed. They finally caught Sally on video hacking into the school records and let's just say that Principal Soar was not very pleased of what he just witnessed.

 **Game Time**

It was finally game time at Green Hill Zone Stadium and the place was rocking. Thousands of fans were filling up both sides of the stadium and waiting for the game to begin. In the home team locker room, Coach Hardhead and his Spartans were in a team huddle and praying together. From Sonic to Cyo, everyone had their eyes closed and prayed together for health, safety, and most importantly for a win. After the team prayer, Coach Hardhead gave his team one final pep talk.

"This is it boys. This is one of the most important games we have ever faced this season. I want all of you to go out there and played the next 60 minutes as if it was the last hour of your careers. Have trust in each other and let's go kick their asses!" Coach Hardhead preached. The entire team cheered and whistled in excitement, they were ready to play. Sonic held his fist in the air and was joined by the rest of the team.

"Spartans on three. One, Two, Three Spartans!" The team shouted. Sonic lead the charge out of the locker and onto the field, were the entire school shouted and cheered. The coin toss was done and the Spartans received the ball first. On the sidelines, Sally had a smirk on her face as she thought about Sonic's ultimatum while Perci lead the cheerleaders a few feet away. In the stands, Nebula and the girls were looking around for someone; where is Amy.

"Anyone of you girls seen Amy?" Nebula asked.

"No I haven't." Cream said.

"I haven't seen since this morning." Rouge answered.

"What about you Blaze?" Nebula asked Blaze.

"Hell no. She's not even here." Blaze replied.

"It's not like her to miss a playoff game." Sticks stated. Nebula just shrugged her shoulders before she turned around and watched the ensuing kickoff. The Stallions kicked off the ball and was returned by Carson to the 30 yard-line. The offense went on the field, but Sonic was stopped by Sally and her evil smirk.

"Remember what I said." Sally evilly said. Sonic juts glared at her before putting on his helmet and entering the field. Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver waited for their quarterback to join the huddle. Sonic entered the huddle and decided to tell his situation to his friends.

"Sally wants me to lose this game so that Amy can stay at UCLA. If I don't, I'm forced to be Sally's girlfriend, Amy gets kicked out, and I don't go to UCLA with Amy." Sonic announced. Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and the entire offense huffed and stomped in anger over the situation.

"Shit! I hate that bitch!" Knuckles huffed in anger.

"You know Sonic, screw it. Play this damn game like it was your last." Shadow said.

"And remember, we got your back." Silver said. Sonic just smiled at his friends and teammates, happy they are sticking by his side.

"Thanks guys. Now let's win this game. Ready, break!" Sonic stated. The first drive of the game ended with Sonic handing the ball off to Shadow, who ran for 25 yards and the touchdown. Nebula, her friends, and the entire student body cheered for Shadow. Sally just frowned in anger; Sonic was defying against her wishes. Shadow celebrated with Sonic after the touchdown run.

"Thanks Sonic." Shadow said.

"Thank you Shadow." Sonic said while hitting Shadow's helmet in happiness. Perci and the cheerleaders continued to do cheers while Sally watched on in anger.

"Yeah keep it up shithead." Sally angrily frowned. It was an intense first halt of football as the Spartans and Stallions duked it out. Players on both teams were bruised and battered, including Sonic and his friends. On the sidelines, Cyo was worried as the Stallions were now leading 28-17 with three minutes' left in the first half. Tails, Carson, and Hugo lead the defense on the field to stop the Stallions from scoring again.

"Let's stop these assholes from scoring again." Hugo stated.

"With great pleasure!" Tails replied in determination.

"I got this shit!" Carson said for his friends. The Stallions current quarterback yelled out hut and Hugo bone rushed the offensive line. Hugo hit the quarterback hard, causing the ball to be tipped and be intercepted by Carson.

"Interception!" Coach Hardhead shouted in excitement. Carson ran the ball with Tails leading the way, but a terrible event happened. Carson hurdle over a defender, but a second defender came out of nowhere and hit Carson's legs. This caused the charmeleon to be knocked out of bounds at the Stallions sideline and land on his right shoulder.

"Aaahhh!" Carson yelled in pain. Hugo, Tails, and the head trainer ran out to check on Carson. Sticks gasped in horror when she saw her boyfriend get hit hard out of bounds and land awkwardly on his right shoulder.

"Get me off the field damn it!" Carson said in pain. Hugo and Tails helped Carson's up to his feet and take him to the Spartans sideline. The trainer ran up to Coach Hardhead and announced the news of Carson's injury.

"He dislocated his shoulder." The trainer announced.

"Shit! Take him back to the locker room to ease his shoulder." Coach Hardhead replied. The trainer nodded in agreement as Hugo and Tails took Carson to the locker room.

"I'm sorry coach." Carson said in guilt.

"Don't be sorry. You did a great job. Now go back to the locker room so the trainer can ease your injury." Coach Hardhead said. Carson gave a small smile and was helped back to the locker room. Meanwhile, Sally saw the injured Carson entered the locker room and evilly smiled to herself.

"Perfect." Sally said as she secretly walked to the locker room. Sticks was very worried about her boyfriend and immediately went down the stands to check on him. Nebula, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, and even Perci followed Sticks to check on Carson. The first half ended with Sonic throwing his second touchdown pass to Knuckles, which was also his TD catch, to make the score 28-24. In the locker room, Carson now had a sling on in order to ease his dislocated shoulder when he saw Sally entered and close the door.

"What the hell Sally?!" Sonic said in shock. Sally just pushed Carson down on the bench and sat over his stomach, knowing very well he can't escape.

"Since Sonic won't obey my orders, I'll take it upon myself to do it." Sally said beginning to undress herself.

"Get the hell off of me!" Carson said struggling due to his injured shoulder. It was at this time Sonic busted the door open and saw Sally with her shirt off. Knuckles and Tails came in time to see the scene and glared with Sonic in anger.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked in anger.

"Stay out of this Sonic!" Sally said.

"Don't do this Carson." Knuckles said. Shadow, Silver, Hugo, Nebula, and the girls came in time to see what Sally was doing to the injured Carson.

"You really want Sonic to lose this game so much that you're trying to seduce Carson in front of his girlfriend." Tails stated. Sticks gasped in shock at Sally's motive, why would she do such a thing in front of her eyes.

"Why do you give a damn Sonic? You're not committed to the team like Carson." Sally said. Cyo overheard the conversation and walked on his crutches to the room.

"But I am." Carson said standing next to Sonic. "Don't do it Carson. I don't want you to go through the same shit Sonic went through." Cyo pleaded. Sally got off of Carson and began to push them out of the room while Sticks ran in and hugged Carson. Sally was stopped by an angry Shadow who shoved Sally back.

"You put your hands on Carson again, I swear on my mom's grave I'll rip your arms off and beat the shit out of you." Shadow angrily said.

"You stay out of this bitch. It doesn't concern you." Sally said.

"You're wrong Sally. This has to do with all of us. We played sick, hurt, and scared because you don't give a fuck about us." Sonic shouted shoving Sally. "All you care about is killing Amy's college dream by destroying her friendships!" Sonic finished shouting.

"You're about to risk both Amy's and your scholarships…" Sally didn't finish as Amy and Principal Soar entered the locker room.

"Sally Acorn, you are expelled for hacking into the school records and destroying Amy's acceptance letter." Principal Soar announced. Sally just stood in her spot in complete shock, she was caught on camera. She looked over to see Amy glaring at her with a frown on her face.

"You!" Sally said in anger.

"It's over Sally." Amy said turning around to exit. Sally quickly ran behind Amy and attacked her in anger. Sonic and the boys caught Sally in time and tossed her away from Amy. Sally quickly stood up and looked around to see everyone glaring at her. She began to whimper in defeat; everything bad thing she has done finally caught up to her in the end.

"No, no, no…" Sally didn't finish as security took her out of the locker room. Sally began to hysterically cry and struggle in the guards' grip as she was escorted out of the stadium. In the locker room, Sonic and the whole group looked at each other after the events before Sonic spoke up.

"Before the game, Sally order me to lose our playoff game just so I can keep Amy in UCLA worried free." Sonic said out loud. "You know what I say, I say fuck it. Let's go back out there and play how the game is meant to be played; with blood, sweat, and tears. We only played because we were afraid of Sally screwing our college dreams. But now all of that is over now, she's gone and we don't have to play scared anymore. So do we go out there and let them run all over us, or do we go out there and play the greatest game in football history?" Sonic asked the team.

"I'll leave it up to you guys." Sonic stated. Each player was touched by Sonic's passion and Shadow began to clap. Soon Knuckles joined in followed by Tails, Silver, Carson, Hugo, Cyo, and the entire team. Sonic felt a huge smile come to his face as every player, Amy and the girls clapped to pump each other up. Sonic held his fist in the air with Shadow and the team joining in as well; they can now play the game with no fear at all.

"Thank you guys. Now who are we? Spartans!" Sonic and the team shouted in unison. Coach Hardhead came out of his office to see his team fired up and smiled at them.

"Let's kick some ass!" Coach Hardhead shouted in excitement. Coach Hardhead led his Spartans back onto the field as the second half began. The Spartans showed a new fire in their game as they held the Stallions to a field goal on their first drive. The Stallions were now leading by the score 34-24 with plenty of time left. The Spartans now had the ball and Cyo was speaking to Sonic and the offense on the sidelines.

"Alright, I moving Shadow to receiver." Cyo stated. "We're doing the No Huddle offense. No running back and no tight ends. Shadow, Silver, and our third receiver will burn the Stallions on the left side while Knuckles attacks their right side." Cyo ordered.

"And no timeouts!" Sonic stated. This caught the offense completely off guard by their quarterback's demand.

"What?!" Silver said in shock.

"No timeouts and no spikes. The faster we complete plays and get to the line, the more tired the Stallions defense will be." Sonic said. Shadow and the offense did not complain and listened to their quarterback.

"You heard Sonic. Spartans on three. One, two, three Spartans!" Cyo shouted. The Spartans offense did not disappoint and moved the ball down the field. Every time Sonic threw the ball, Shadow and Silver will get the first downs. The Stallions had no response at all as they were being attacked from both sides. The Spartans' fans cheered loudly as Sonic threw his third touchdown pass to Silver to make the score 34-31 late in the fourth quarter.

"Yeah!" Sonic shouted while celebrating with Knuckles and Shadow.

"Whoo!" Silver shouted in excitement while running back to the sidelines.

"That's what I'm talking about Cyo!" Coach Hardhead said high-fiving Cyo. Carson, who was in his sweats, cheered from the sidelines as well; even with his shoulder in a sling. Amy, Nebula, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, Sticks, and Perci cheered for their team; they were one step closer to victory. As for Sally, she just cried as she passed by the trophy case and was taken away by her disappointed parents. Back at the Stadium, Tails, Hugo, and the defense were able to force a fourth down for the Stallions.

"Timeout!" Coach Hardhead said signaling the referee. Sonic walked to the injured Cyo and Carson to see the Stallions field goal unit take the field.

"They're going for a field goal." Sonic stated.

"Yeah, and we just used our last timeout." Cyo said in defeat.

"With a minute and fifty seconds left, they have the game in their hands." Carson said. It looked like the Spartans season will come to an end, that was until Shadow came up to Cyo.

"Cyo put me on the field." Shadow asked desperately.

"You want to play defense?" Cyo asked looking at Shadow.

"Trust me. Put me in with Tails and Hugo and we'll block the field goal." Shadow said with determination. Cyo looked over to Coach Hardhead, who just nodded in response to his young assistant coach.

"Get in there Shadow!" Cyo ordered. Shadow put his helmet on and ran onto the field. The other player quickly got off the field as Shadow now played defensive tackle. As soon as the kicker yelled hut, Shadow bone-rushed through the line and blocked the kick. Hugo quickly recovered the ball, sealing a chance for the Spartans to win the game.

"Yeah!" Cyo cheered. Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver took the field with the offense with a minute and thirty seconds left. Shadow had just celebrated with Tails and Hugo before going to the offense in the huddle.

"Alright, we have seventy yards to the end zone. It's time for some play action plays. Knuckles and Silver make sure you two get the hell out of bounds." Sonic said shoving his two receivers. Sonic led the Spartans to the line for their last plays, looking at Amy in the stands.

"You can do it." Amy cheered. Sonic just nodded at her before calling his next play.

"Down, set, hut!" Sonic shouted. Sonic had excellent protection as he threw a 15-yard pass to Knuckles. The echidna caught the pass, but was immediately stopped before going out of bounds; taking 15 seconds off the game clock.

"Get back to the line!" Sonic ordered. The offense quickly got back to the line as the game clock continued to countdown.

"Set, hut!" Sonic shouted. Once again, Sonic had excellent protection as he connected with Silver for a 25-yard pass. Silver caught it by the sidelines and was immediately tackled out of bounds, stopping the game clock at thirty-five seconds left.

"Hell yeah! Great catch Silver!" Sonic said as Silver returned to the huddle.

"Alright Sonic, Quick Slant Pass." Cyo called in his headset.

"You got it Cyo. Ready, break!" Sonic and the team said in unison. The Spartans went up to the line as the Stallions showed a blitz formation.

"Shift!" Sonic shouted. The offensive line responded and shifted positions to block the blitz. Sonic called the play behind the center; this could be their final drive.

"Set, hut!" Sonic yelled. The offensive line picked up the blitz as Sonic threw the ball to Shadow, who caught it just in time. The black hedgehog shook off defenders and scrambled all the way to the ten-yard line before being tackled out of bounds. There were ten seconds left in the game and the Spartans were now in scoring range.

"Ten seconds left." Tails said worriedly. Sonic looked over to Cyo at the sidelines, who just gave secret hand signals to the blue hedgehog. Sonic saw the hand signals, smiled at his friend, and ran back to the huddle.

"Shadow?" Sonic said to the black hedgehog. "How good is your arm?" Sonic asked with a smile.

"Really good." Shadow replied with a smile. Sonic whispered his final play to his offense before saying break. The Spartans walked up to the line as the entire stadium went silent; so silent that you can hear a pin drop. Sonic looked up at the game clock before shouting his final words.

"Down…set…hut!" Sonic shouted. The game clock count down as Sonic grabbed the ball and handed it to Knuckles in a reverse. Knuckles then handed the ball off to Shadow before making a huge block. Five seconds left in the game, Shadow saw Sonic running into the end zone. Shadow threw the ball in the air before being tackled. Sonic saw the ball in the air and caught the pass with three seconds left. The Stallions safety delivered a big hit to Sonic, but the blue hedgehog dived over the defender and into the end zone as time expired.

"Touchdown!" Coach Hardhead cheered in excitement.

"We won!" Cyo shouted in happiness. The fans cheered in utter happiness and excitement as their team finally won a playoff game. Knuckles, Shadow, and the rest of the team shouted in joy as they lifted up Sonic onto their shoulders.

"Holy shit! We did it! We did it!" Sonic shouted in happiness. The fans ran onto the field in complete happiness as the Spartans defeated the Stallions 38-34. Amy cried tears of joy as she passed through the crowd to see Sonic. Sonic saw her coming through the crowd and as gently put down to see Amy.

"I love you Sonic." Amy said finally admitting her feelings.

"I love you Amy." Sonic replied in happiness. The two hedgehogs finally shared their first kiss as their friends cheered in happiness. Rouge kissed Knuckles in utter joy, Shadow twirled Nebula in his arms with Silver doing the same with Blaze. Tails and Cream cried in happiness together, Sticks and Perci hugged in happiness, and Carson and Hugo gave Cyo a Gatorade bath. Sonic and Amy kissed until air became necessary and happily smiled at each other after their first kiss.

"We did it!" Sonic said hugging Amy tightly.

"We won!" Amy shouted in happiness to her boyfriend. Confetti fell from the stadium to complete the Spartans victory celebration. It was a win everyone will remember until the end of time.

 **Epilogue-Sonic's POV**

It was a great win for all the players and everyone that came to our games. We would make it to the state championship, but we lost one hell of a game 41-38. We didn't care, we showed that we can play against the best teams even when the odds are against us. The next season, we would finally bring our first state championship to Green Hill Zone High School. I would never forget our playoff win and how everyone won in different ways.

Tails and Cream cried in happiness because they love each other. Both would be accepted to Ohio State University; the two are now married with a baby girl on the way. Silver and Blaze were accepted to the University of Michigan; they shared a friendly rivalry with Tails and Cream because of their schools. Hugo drank beer at the victory celebration because he loves beer. He would go to the University of Miami (FL) with his girlfriend Perci; they would move back to Green Hill after graduation.

Cyo is happy; he would graduate from Stanford University and take over Coach Hardhead as the new football coach. Knuckles and Rouge also attended the University of Miami (FL) because Rouge loves the beach. As for Carson and Sticks; Carson got his full ride to Texas Christian University with his girlfriend. Shadow and Nebula didn't move far from us; the couple were accepted to University of Southern California. Amy has no regrets about their college choice; she's very happy with me.

Sally didn't get into a university; she received academic suspension for her actions and her parents order her to sign tuition checks to the victims, including Amy and the gang. As for me, I would take my full ride scholarship with me and graduate from UCLA. My girlfriend Amy would graduate from UCLA as well; she's my beautiful, lovely wife now and the mother to my son. That night was ours and no one, not even Sally, can take that away.

 **The End!**


End file.
